The bond between Twins ON HIATUS
by NayaHolic1995
Summary: After being apart for a year Brittany moves to Live with her mother and twin sister, there she meets her sisters best friend and immediately falls for her. !Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys, so sorry but I deleted the story after something went wrong. I hope you all will still like it after I changed a few things.**

'' Britt!'' Susan Pierce yells with a big smile as she sees her daughter walking through the airport, she jogs towards her daughter and tackles her in a hug.

Brittany drops her bag as soon as she sees her mother and wraps her arms around her, she buries her face in her mothers neck and smiles. '' Hey mama.''

Susan sniffles softly and tightens her grip as she feels tears in her neck. '' I missed you.''

Brittany pulls out of the hug and smiles slowly wiping away her tears. '' I missed you and Heath too.'' Susan smiles and pulls her daughter back in her arms, she places a kiss on her cheek and sighs.

'' I am so glad that we are all together again.'' Brittany smiles slightly and grabs the bags she dropped. '' Where is Heath?'' Susan takes one of the bags and leads her out of the airport.

'' Still at school, she will be done in an hour and we have an appointment with the principal in twenty minutes.'' Brittany nods her head and unwraps the leather jacket from her waist, she puts it on and runs a hand through her hair.

'' Do I look okay?'' Susan looks at her and smiles.

'' You look beautiful honey, come on lets go surprise your sister.'' Brittany nods her head and follows her mother to her car, Susan unlocks the car and opens the trunk putting the bag she carried in, Brittany follows her lead and closes the trunk after pulling her phone out of her backpack. She sits down in the passenger seat and turns to her mother.

'' Ma does Heather know that I will live here now?'' Susan shakes her head and smiles slightly.

'' No I didn't tell her that yet baby, but she will be glad she misses you a lot.'' Brittany nods her head and smiles sadly.

'' I missed her too.'' Susan starts her car and pulls out of the parking lot, she glances at her daughter and smiles.

'' I know that you want to talk honey, we can do that tonight okay?'' She places her hand on Brittany's knee and squeezes softly. '' For now we will enroll you into school starting next Monday, and we will go shopping this weekend.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs softly. '' I'm scared mom, what if Heather doesn't want me going to the same school as her? She already has a lot of friends.''

Susan shakes her head and sighs. '' Honey she is your twin, she will love going to the same school again.'' She stops in front of a red light and turns to look at her. '' She also understands that it wasn't your fault that you couldn't join us immediately, she blames your dad for it.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs. '' Yeah about that, I really don't blame you for leaving him.''

Susan burst out laughing and drives off as a car behind her honks. '' I know honey, but I regret not fighting for you to come too.''

Brittany sees them nearing the school and smiles. '' Let us talk more tonight mama, but just so you know I never blamed you.''

Susan parks her car and nods her head. '' I know you don't baby, ready to go in?''

Brittany nods her head and jumps out of the car, she follows her mother into the school and stops behind her as she knocks on a door. After a few seconds she follows her mother inside and smiles as the principal greets her mother.

'' Hello Mrs Pierce.'' He turns to Brittany and smiles. '' You must be Brittany, I am principal Figgins.''

Brittany shakes his hand and smiles. '' Yeah that's me, nice to meet you sir.''

After talking for thirty minutes Figgins leans forward and smiles. '' Alright Brittany you will join us next Monday, you can pick up your schedule Monday morning.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles, she stands up and shakes his hand. '' I will see you on Monday sir.''

Susan shakes his hand too and smiles. '' Do you maybe know when Heather will finish class?''

Figgins hold up his finger and quickly types something in his computer, he turns back to Susan and smiles. '' She has glee right now, she will be done in ten minutes.''

Susan nods her head and leads Brittany out of the office after saying goodbye, Brittany looks at her mother and smiles. '' Can we wait at the car?''

Susan nods her head and follows her daughter outside, she smiles as Brittany leans against the car and places a hand on her back.

'' Honey, please try to stay out of fights okay?'' Brittany glances at her and smiles slightly.

'' I will try mam but if someone hurts Heath, I won't ignore it.'' Susan nods her head and sighs.

'' I know honey.'' She turns to the doors as she sees her daughters face light up and smiles as she sees Heather walk out of the door with her friends, she lifts two fingers up to her mouth and whistles loudly.

Heather's head snaps up as she hears her mother's whistle and gasps as she sees her sister leaning against the car beside her mother. She stops in her tracks and lifts her hand up to her mouth with tears in her eyes. '' Oh my god.''

'' Who is the hot chick next to your mom, Heath?'' Noah Puckerman asks curiously, Heather ignores him and slowly walks down the stairs.

Brittany smiles as Heather takes off her glasses to rub her eyes and slowly walks towards her. '' Hey sis.''

Heather sobs as she hears her sisters voice and takes off in a sprint towards her, Brittany easily catches her sister and takes her glasses before she let's them fall.

Susan walks to her daughters and takes the glasses from Brittany, she strokes her hand down Heather's back and whispers. '' Your sister is here for good baby.''

Brittany tightens her hold as her sister starts sobbing louder and strokes her hand down her back, she places a kiss on her head and sighs. '' I missed you sis.''

Heather pulls out of the hug and bites back a sob as her sister wipes away her tears. '' I missed you too sis.''

Brittany smiles and places a kiss on her forehead, she looks up and smiles slightly as she sees her sisters friends look at her. '' Um hi.''

Heather chuckles and wipes away her tears, she turns to her friends and leans back against her sister smiling as she wraps an arm around her shoulders. '' Guys this is Brittany my twin sister.''

She steps out of her sisters hold and walks to her girlfriend, she takes her hand and turns to her sister. '' B this is my girlfriend Quinn Fabray.''

Brittany smiles and nods her head knowing her from the pictures her mom send her, Heather points her finger to a Latina standing next to Quinn and smiles. '' That is our best friend Santana Lopez and the rest of the glee club. Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Nice to meet you all, I think we will get to know each other more on Monday.'' She looks at her sister and smirks as she sees her looking at her in shock. '' I told you that I will stay here sis, mam planned everything.''

Susan turns to her daughter and smiles slightly as she sees the tears in her eyes. '' Girls ready to go home and talk?''

Heather nods her head and turns to her mother. '' Mom can the group come over tomorrow for a movie night?''

Susan glances at Brittany and sees her shrugging her shoulders, she nods her head and smiles. '' Sure but we need to make some sleeping arrangements now because the guestroom will turn in Britt's room.''

Heather nods her head and smiles. '' I am glad that it will be her room, and we can think about that tomorrow.''

She turns to her friends and smiles. '' I will see you tomorrow?'' They all nod their heads and smiles, Brittany looks at her sister and smiles.

'' Mom and I will wait in the car, you can bring Quinn to hers.'' She chuckles as Heather blushes and pulls her mother to her car, she jumps in the passenger seat and turns to her mother.

'' How long are they together?'' Susan looks at her and smiles.

'' Almost six months now, Quinn is one of the popular girls but she really loves Heather.''

'' Did she say the L word yet?'' Susan shakes her head and chuckles.

'' No but you can see the love between them, Quinn makes her happy.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah I can see that too.'' She turns in her seat as the door opens and smiles at her sister.

Heather smiles back and places a kiss on Brittany's and their mothers cheek. '' Thank you for all of this, this is the best day ever.''

Brittany chuckles and turns back as her mom starts the car.

**I hope you liked this first chapter, in further chapters there may be a few sentences in the dutch language.**

**All mistakes are mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still the same day.**

After dinner Susan looks at both of her daughters and smiles. '' Want to sit in the living room and talk?''

Both girls nod their heads and stand up, Susan follows them into the living room and sits down in the love seat. Both girls sit down on the couch and turn to their mother, Susan leans forward and sighs. '' Britt do you want to tell us why you suddenly wanted to move at the end of the school year?''

Brittany bites her lip and sighs. '' Just like I said in the car, I don't blame you for leaving dad.'' She looks down at her hands and sighs. '' I wanted to finish school before coming, but dad began drinking and I just couldn't stay there anymore.''

'' Does he know where you are?'' Heather asks curiously, Brittany nods her head and sighs.

'' No not really, I just told him that I am gone.''

Susan looks at her daughter and sighs. '' Honey did he hurt you?'' She stands up as she sees Brittany freeze and sits down next to her, she places a hand on her back and sighs. '' Don't lie to me please.''

Brittany looks at her mother with tears in her eyes and nods her head, she grabs her sisters hand as she gasps and sighs. '' He did but I could take it mama, I am glad he didn't have the chance to hurt you or Heather.''

Susan wipes away her tears and sighs. '' Why didn't you tell me?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' Because you would jump on the first plane to hit him, I didn't want him to hurt you or Heath.''

'' I know that you want to protect us sis, but he hurt you!'' Heather mutters sadly, Brittany pulls Heather in her arms and sighs.

'' He did but I defended myself sis, I learned how to fight and he felt that.'' She turns to her mother and sighs. '' I really don't blame you mama, I am glad you and Heath moved away and I am glad to be here now.''

Susan smiles sadly and strokes her hand down her daughters back. '' I know baby but I always regret not taking you with me too.''

Brittany shakes her head and sighs. '' You had not other choice mama and I am glad you could take Heath with you.'' She turns to her mother and smiles. '' Mama stop blaming yourself okay, I defended myself all the time and he had a broken nose often.''

She smiles as her mother chuckles and hugs her. '' I am glad to be here now mama.'' Susan smiles and hugs both of her daughters.

'' I am glad to have the both of you with me now.''

Heather looks at her sister and smiles sadly. '' B will you get in trouble? We aren't eighteen yet.''

Brittany shakes her head and smirks. '' Nope dad signed the custody over to mom, I just had to wait till he was drunk enough.''

Heather smirks and shakes her head. '' Genius.'' Susan chuckles and shakes her head.

'' I have no idea who told you to do that, but I am glad you managed to do it honey.'' She looks at them and smiles. '' Okay now that we talked about everything, how about watching a movie and buying stuff for Britt's room tomorrow?''

Heather nods her head and smiles. '' Sounds good mom.'' Brittany nods her head in agreement and leans her head back against the couch.

**Put line break here.**

The next morning Brittany walks down the stairs after taking a shower and walks into the kitchen, she places a kiss on Heather's head and kisses her mother on the cheek. '' Good morning.''

Heather looks up and smiles. '' Good morning sis.''

Susan places a stack of pancakes in front of her and smiles. '' Good morning honey, slept well?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah I slept fine mom.''

Susan sits down too and smiles. '' Good, eat up girls we will leave after breakfast.''

'' Will Britt's room have the same budget as mine?'' Heather asks curiously

Susan nods her head and smiles. '' Yes and a new bed, we will move the guest bed into the basement.''

'' What is the budget?'' Brittany asks curiously, Heather looks at her and smiles.

'' Thousand five hundred dollars sis.'' Susan places a hand over Brittany's mouth and smirks.

'' Nope that is not too much.'' She drops her hand and smiles. '' Do you want to paint too?''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles. '' No I like the blue color mam.''

After they ate breakfast Susan drives to the mall and parks her car, she turns to her daughter and smiles. '' I have some more money for a TV, Heather got one too and I didn't take that of the money for her room.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles, she follows her mother inside and wraps an arm around her sisters shoulders. '' Will you help me pick things?'' Heather nods her head and smiles.

Brittany turns to her mother and smiles. '' Mom can I keep the closet, you already have in the room?''

Susan nods her head and smiles, she watches her daughter look around the beds and stands back. She smiles as Heather points to a bedroom set in black and sees Brittany nodding her head, she chuckles as both girls lay down on the mattress and quickly snaps a picture.

She looks up as Brittany calls her and smiles. '' Yes honey?''

'' This one mam, it's black and has enough storage.'' Susan nods her head and smiles.

'' Alright then we will take that one, do you need something else?'' Brittany shakes her head and smiles slightly. '' Only a TV and some decorations.''

Susan nods her head and takes the card from the bed, she gives it an employee and points to the bed. He nods his head and walks away, she turns back to her daughters and smirks. '' Come on girls.''

After they picked out a TV, Brittany chose to buy a Playstation 4 with games and controllers of her own money and walks after her mother looking at decoration.

After choosing some picture frames she follows her mom to the check out and pays for her Playstation, she walks to the car and lifts everything into the trunk with her sister.

Heather turns to her mother and smiles. '' Did B just really pay just as much as me?''

Susan nods her head and chuckles. '' That is something only twins can do honey.''

Brittany chuckles and jumps in the backseat after closing the trunk, she leans forward and kisses her mother on her cheek as she starts the car. '' Thank you mama.''

Susan looks in the rear view mirror and smiles. '' Your welcome honey.'' She pulls out of the parking lot and sighs. '' I need to work tonight but I will be back around midnight, please don't throw a party.''

Heather chuckles and shakes her head. '' We won't mom, only the gleeks will come.'' She turns to Brittany and smiles slightly. '' B?''

Brittany looks up from her phone and raises an eyebrow. '' Yes Heath?''

Heather bites her lip and sighs. '' Please don't think that Santana ignores you, but she has anxiety problems and selective mutism she will only talk when she feels safe. It took me eight months before she felt save enough to talk to me and to touch me.''

'' Is she in glee?'' Heather shakes her head and smiles.

'' Yea but she is a background dancer and only mouths the songs in the background.'' Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly.

'' You know me sis I won't judge anyone I don't know, I will make sure to not come to near and I can sit down in front of the couch when she sits in the love seat.''

Heather nods her head and smiles. '' Thank you sis.'' She turns to her mother and bites her lip. '' Do you want to sleep before going to work mama?''

Susan nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah I need to.''

'' Heath and I will make dinner mom.'' Brittany says with a smile and steps out of the car as soon as her moms pulls in the driveway, she opens the trunk of the car and waits for Heather.

Both girls grab the biggest box and carry it inside after their mother unlocked the door, they bring it up the stairs and place it in Brittany's room.

After they brought everything upstairs Brittany turns to Heather and nods to the bed. '' Do you think we can carry that together, or do you want to wait till your friends are here?''

'' We can do it together.'' Brittany nods her head and takes off her leather jacket, she throws it on one of the boxes and pulls the bed away from the wall. Heather grabs the mattress and carries it out of the room.

Brittany lifts one side of the bed up and turns it so that they can easily lift it and move it down the stairs, she looks up as Heather walks back in and smiles. '' Ready?''

Heather nods her head and together they lift the bed up, Brittany walks backwards out of the room and slowly walks down the stairs not noticing that her mom takes pictures of them.

After they placed the bed down Brittany follows her sister up the stairs and collapses onto the couch breathing heavily, Susan looks at them and chuckles. '' I will go to bed girls, can you wake me up around six?''

Both girls nod their heads and watch their mother walk up the stairs, Brittany smiles as Heather cuddles into her and places a kiss on her head. '' You okay sis?''

Heather nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah, I am really glad that we are together again sis.''

Brittany smiles and tightens her hold on her sister. '' I am too, now please tell me about school.''

Heather shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' Same as every school B, there are popular kids, nerds and bullies.''

'' Do you get bullied?'' Brittany looks down at her sister and sighs. '' I will take your silence as a yes.''

Heather shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' San and I get bullied a lot, Q is popular but she can't stop it from happening.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs. '' If I see it happen, I will make sure it won't happen again.''

Heather shakes her head and looks up at her. '' No don't B you will get in trouble, they bully us because we are smart and because San doesn't talk.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs. '' Yeah I know Heath, but I hate to see bullying you know that.''

Heather nods her head and squeezes her sisters hand. '' I know B.''

Both girls sit in silence for a few minutes until Brittany grabs the remote control and turns on the TV, they both choose to watch The Big Bang Theory and lean back against the couch.

**This is the end of chapter two, I will post longer chapters starting tomorrow.**

**I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo I will upload as soon as possible.**

**Please leave a review if you have questions, or if you want to see something.**

**I will read your ideas and maybe use some of them.:)**

After the girls watched some TV and build the furniture for Britt' s room together, they made Spaghetti with meatballs and woke up their mom. After the three of them eat dinner together and their mother left to go to work, Heather send a text to her friends telling them they could come over.

Heather jumps up twenty minutes after sending the messages and opens the door, she smiles as her girlfriend stands on the other side with Santana and opens the door wider. '' Hey girls.''

She smiles as both girls walk inside and captures her girlfriends lips with her own, Brittany rolls her eyes as she walks past and chuckles as she sees Santana looking at the ground. '' Heath stop eating Quinn's face, you just had dinner.''

Heather pulls out of the kiss as she feels her girlfriend shake with laughter and turns to her sister glaring. '' Jealous that my girlfriend is hot and I can get some sis?'' She winces as her girlfriend hits her arm and wraps an arm around her waist with a chuckle.

Brittany smirks and crosses her arms in front of her chest. '' You know that Quinn is not my type, and I am glad you are getting laid because you are a lot more fun to be around now.''

Quinn burst out laughing as she sees her girlfriends shocked face and glances at the side smiling as she sees Santana's body shake with laughter. '' Oh this year is gonna be fun.'' She looks up at Brittany and smirks. '' I already like you Brittany.''

She jumps out of her girlfriends reach as she tries to hit her and chuckles. '' Oh come on babe it is fun to see how your sister teases you, you always laugh at me when San teases me.''

'' Yeah yeah.'' Heather rolls her eyes and turns around as she hears a knock on the door, she opens it and smiles as the group stand in front of her. '' Hey guys, come in.''

Brittany walks into the kitchen after greeting everyone and grabs drinks and snacks for them, she walks back into the living room and smiles as she sees Santana siting in the love seat.

She throws the snacks onto the table and places the drinks in front of everyone, she sits down on the arm of the couch after taking off her shoes and turns to her sister. '' What do you guys normally do on nights like this?''

Heather shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. '' Talk, have fun and watch movies.''

Brittany nods her head and takes a sip of her drink, Quinn turns to Brittany and smiles. '' Can you tell us a little bit about yourself?''

Brittany chuckles as everyone nod their heads in agreement and raises an eyebrow. '' I think you heard enough from Heather.''

Quinn shakes her head and chuckles. '' Yeah but she always only tells us about how you stood up for her and got in trouble at school.''

'' Not true! I also told about what we did together.'' Heather adds with a whine, Brittany chuckles and shrugs her shoulders.

'' What do you want to know?''

'' Are you single?'' Puck asks immediately with a smirk making everyone else groan, Brittany turns to look at him and chuckles.

'' Yes but you are not my type.'' Heather wraps an arm around her sister and looks at Puck.

'' One. Sisters of friends are off limits, and two. You never stand a chance, Britt is the alpha gay.''

Everyone burst out laughing as Brittany hits Heather on the back of her head and shake their heads, Brittany looks around and smiles. '' Any more questions?''

'' Are you looking forward to go to a new school?'' Mike asks curiously, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah I am, I think I will love going to the same school as Heather again.''

'' Why didn't we meet you before?'' Mercedes asks with a small smile, Brittany glances at her sister and sighs.

'' Heather moved here with our mom and I stay back with our dad after their divorce because of some reasons, but now I will be here until graduation and hopefully go to college here.''

'' Do you have hobbies?'' Quinn reads from a piece of paper Santana gave her, Brittany glances at Santana and nods her head.

'' Yeah I like playing football and love riding a motorcycle or go motor crossing.'' She looks around the group and smiles. '' I also love dancing and repairing vehicles.''

'' What did you miss the most with Heather being here and you so far away?'' Tina asks curiously cuddling into Mike, Brittany glances at her sister and smiles.

'' The movie nights, family nights and just doing stuff together, living without your twin around is weird.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and sighs. '' Our mom always told us that we share a special bond, and being more than a year apart proved it. I always felt that someone was missing in my life.''

Everyone nod their heads in understanding and smile. '' Who is the oldest?'' Sam asks with a smile.

'' Britt.''

'' Me.'' Both girls answer in unison.

'' How many minutes?'' Rachel asks curiously.

Brittany chuckles and takes a sip of her drink. '' Thirty minutes.''

'' Yeah mom will never let us forget that.'' Heather adds with a chuckle, Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Yeah you were too lazy to come out.'' She looks around the group and smiles.

'' Want to watch a movie? We have the whole school year to get to know each other.'' Heather stands up as everyone nod their heads and puts in the first movie, she sits back down and cuddles into her girlfriend.

Brittany slides down the arm of the couch and leans back as soon as she sits on the ground, Heather looks down at her and raises an eyebrow. She turns back to the TV as Brittany shakes her head and places a kiss on her girlfriends cheek, Quinn leans into her and whispers. '' Did she just sit down on the ground, to make sure Santana won't panic?''

Heather nods her head and whispers. '' Yeah I told her about Santana because San asked me to, and Britt read something online because she didn't want to make her uncomfortable.''

Quinn nods her head and turns to Brittany. '' Thank you Brittany.'' Brittany looks at her and just nods her head knowing why Quinn thanks her, she turns back to the movie and grabs the bag of chips of the table.

**Put line break here**

After spending the rest of their Saturday and Sunday morning with the gleeks, Brittany groans as her alarm clock wakes her Monday morning and turns it off. She rolls out of her bed and quickly gets dressed, she jogs down the stairs after doing her hair and walks into the kitchen.

She places a kiss on her mothers cheek and thanks her for the bowl of cereal, she sits down next to Heather and eats her cereal. After they both ate their breakfast, Heather looks down at her phone as it beeps and smiles. '' Quinn is here B.''

Brittany nods her head and stands up, she grabs her backpack after putting on her leather jacket and kisses her mom on the cheek. '' See you later mama.''

After Heather kissed her mom on the cheek both girls walk out of the house and Brittany closes the door behind her, she follows Heather to Quinn's car and jumps in the backseat. '' Good morning Quinn, thank you for driving me too.''

Quinn looks in the rear view mirror and smiles. '' You're welcome Brittany, we always have one place free I only pick Heath and San up on my way.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles, she places her backpack in between her legs and looks out of the window. She turns her head as she stops and smiles as Santana jumps into the car, she nods her head and turns her head back looking out of the window again.

After fifteen minutes the girls step out of the car and grab their backpacks, Heather pecks her girlfriend on the lips and smiles. '' I will see you in class babe.''

Quinn nods her head and walks away with Santana, Brittany follows Heather inside and walks to the principle office. She knocks on the door and walks in as she hears a soft come in, she walks inside and smiles. '' Good morning principle Figgins.''

Figgins looks up and smiles. '' Good morning miss Pierce.'' He holds out a piece of paper and smiles. '' Here is your schedule, your first class will start in five minutes.''

Brittany nods her head and takes her schedule, both girls walk out after thanking him and she looks down as soon as she closed the door. Heather looks over her shoulder and smirks. '' Awesome we have the same classes, come on sis.''

Brittany chuckles ans follows her sister to their first class, she smiles as she sees Quinn and Santana sitting in the rows in front of the windows and follows Heather towards them.

'' San can Britt sit next to you?'' Brittany thanks her with a small smile as she nods her head and sits down next to her, she places the backpack next to her table and sits back as the teacher walks in.

After class Brittany follows the girls out of the class and walks behind them through the hallway, she raises an eyebrow as she hears the cheerios whisper and turns to them. '' Do you have a problem?''

'' Yeah, you dress like a badass but hang out with nerds. Come join us and leave them babe.'' One of the blonde cheerios say with a smirk.

Heather stops in her tracks as she hears her sister and girlfriend growl and grabs both of their arms, she pulls them with her down the hall knowing Santana will follow and enters an empty classroom. She turns to her sister and shakes her head. '' Sis don't! We just ignore them, please try that too.''

She turns to her girlfriend and sighs. '' You too babe.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and shakes her head. '' You can't just ignore those bitches! No offense Quinn.''

Quinn chuckles as she looks down at her outfit and shrugs. '' None taken.''

Heather shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' We just do, now calm down our class starts in five minutes.''

Brittany nods her head and takes a deep breath closing her eyes, she slowly releases it and sighs. '' Alright let's go.''

After two more classes Brittany follows her sister to the cafeteria and grabs some lunch, she walks to the table with the gleeks and greets them.

'' Hey new girl come sit with us!'' One of the cheerios yells, Brittany ignores her and sits down next to Heather.

'' Come on you can't choose those bitches over us.'' The blonde out of the hallway yells, Heather puts a hand on her sisters knee and shakes her head.

'' Don't!'' Brittany bites her lip and growls.

'' Come on Heath, you know I hate it when they call you names.'' Heather sighs and shakes her head.

'' Just don't.''

Brittany sighs and looks down at her lunch, after they ate Heather invites Britt to join them in the choir room and leads her through the hallway. Brittany walks into the room and sits down in the back row next to Santana. '' Is it okay that I sit here?'' She asks quietly

Santana nods her head and smiles, Brittany smiles back and leans back into her seat.

She raises an eyebrow as Rachel Berry storms into the room and looks at Quinn with an eyebrow raised, Quinn chuckles and shakes her head. '' Ignore her, she is always like this.''

'' Hey!'' Rachel yells offended, she turns to Brittany and smiles. '' Will you join the club?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. '' Not sure yet, but I will watch it today.''

'' Why? If you don't want to join you can leave.'' Rachel mutters as she sits down.

'' Rachel!'' Quinn says glaring at her. '' I am Britt's drive, and last I checked everyone can join or watch if they want.''

'' That is correct Quinn.'' Mr Schuester says as he walks in, he looks up and smiles.

'' Hello Brittany.'' Brittany just nods her head and smiles as he starts talking about music.

After thirty minutes Brittany looks down as she feels a piece of paper being placed in her lap and looks down.

_It's not always like this, sometimes we only sing and sometimes he reads a lot._

_His voice is soo boring, I am surprised you don't fall asleep just like Quinn and Heather._

Brittany chuckles and takes the pencil Santana holds out for her, she glances at Santana with a smirk and quickly writes something.

_Yeah well I don't think I had the nightly activities they had._

She chuckles as Santana's face scrunches up and sees her writing something, she turns to Quinn as she hears a snore and shakes her head. She pokes Quinn in her side and chuckles as she jumps. '' Quit snoring.''

'' I don't snore.'' Quinn mumbles with a chuckle, Brittany shakes her head and chuckles.

She looks down as Santana places the paper back in her lap and reads it.

_It is really nice to see you stand up for your sister, but the cheerios and jocks are the biggest bullies here at school. Please don't try to start a fight with them, that will put you on their slushy list._

'' Slushy list?'' Brittany whispers curiously, Santana takes the paper again and writes something down again. Brittany takes the paper as Santana holds it out and reads it.

_Yes slushy, the jocks like to throw slushy's at the nerds and brag about it._

Brittany raises an eyebrow and sighs.

_Seriously? What the hell and the principle told me they have an anti bully rule._

Santana looks down at the paper and shakes her head, she takes the pencil again and writes.

Brittany scoots a little bit closer after making sure it is okay and reads as Santana writes.

_Yeah that is bullshit he told it everyone but he never does something when we tell him about it, the plan is okay but he just can't suspend the jocks because the team needs them._

_They bully me too because well I am sure Heather told you because I asked her too, but I try to ignore all of it._

Brittany sighs and looks at her. '' Do the know about you?''

Santana nods her head and starts writing again.

_Yeah they do, but I am not ready to tell you how they found out._

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' No problem Santana.''

'' So have a nice day you guys.'' Both of their heads snap up as they hear Mr Schuester say goodbye and they both stand up, Brittany chuckles as her sister stands up and smirks. '' Slept well sis?''

Heather nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah, did you like the themes he talked about?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. '' I don't know, Santana distracted me and kept me awake.''

Heather sees Santana smile and nods her head, she follows her girlfriend to the parking lot and turns to Santana. '' Any plans for tonight San?''

Santana shakes her head and raises an eyebrow silently asking the question too, Heather shrugs her shoulders and smile. '' B and I will order some pizza and watch movies, our mom has night shift.''

Santana nods her head and jumps in the car as soon as Quinn unlocks it, Brittany sits down next to her and places her backpack between her legs.

After Quinn dropped Santana off she walks into the house and looks down at the ground quickly moving up the stairs.

She unlocks her bedroom door and walks in, she throws her backpack on the couch in her room and sits down at her desk.

She flinches as her door burst open and her eyes widen as she sees her mother standing there, Maria Lopez looks at her daughter in disgust and yells. '' Didn't you learn to greet!''

Santana rolls back in the corner and looks at her mother with wide eyes, Maria storms over to her and slaps her. '' I learned you to behave!''

Santana whimpers and pulls her legs up to her chest, she holds her hands above her head and starts hyperventilating.

She hears the door slam behind her mother and tries to calm her breathing, she slowly stands up and locks her door climbing on her bed curling up under the covers with tears in her eyes.

**This is the end of chapter three.**


	4. Chapter 4

In the middle of the night Santana wakes up from loud voices and groans loudly knowing that her mother has guests, she stands up to make sure that her door is locked and jumps back into bed after being satisfied that it is really closed.

She puts one of her pillows over her head and tries to sleep again, she groans as the Music turns louder and stands up. She opens her door and looks down the hall, she sees her mother standing there and raises an eyebrow. '' C-Can you P-please T-Turn that D-down?''

Her eyes widen as her mother turns to her with a glare and quickly slams the door close, she locks it again and shakes her head. She walks back to her bed as she hears someone hit the door and grabs her phone, and grabs her headset.

She turns on some music and lays back down closing her eyes with a small sigh.

The next morning Santana quickly gets dressed and grabs the stuff she needs for school, she silently slips out of her room and locks the door behind her. She jogs down the stairs and grabs a cereal bar, she walks outside after putting on her jacket and sits down on the steps of the front porch.

She takes out her phone and smiles as she reads Quinn's message that she is on her way with Heather and Brittany.

A few minutes later she looks up as she hears a car honk and smiles as she sees the three blondes looking at her, she jumps up and jogs to the car. She jumps in the car after putting her backpack in the trunk and greets them with a small smile.

She turns to look out of the window as Quinn drives off and softly strokes her arm where her mother grabbed her yesterday.

She looks up as Quinn stops the car and sees them parked in front of the school, she jumps out of the car and grabs her backpack out of the trunk. Quinn turns to her girlfriend and smiles. '' Santana and I will meet the two of you in class babe.''

Heather raises her eyebrow but slowly nods her head, she follows Brittany into the school and Quinn turns to Santana.

'' What happened San?''

Santana shrugs her shoulders and looks down at her feet, Quinn sighs and pulls her in a hug. Knowing that only she and Heather can touch her without a problem.

'' Please tell me.''

Santana buries her head in Quinn's neck and sighs. '' I-I F-forgot to greet her.'' Santana stutters softly.

Quinn sighs and tightens her hold on Santana as she sniffles. '' Did she hit you?'' She growls as Santana nods her head slightly and shakes her head. '' We need to do something San.''

Santana immediately shakes her head and steps back. '' No! I-I-I..'' She closes her eyes as she stutters a lot and takes a deep breath. '' I-I will turn e-eighteen s-soon, p-please d-don't do anything.''

Quinn nods her head and smiles sadly. '' Okay I won't, you want to go to class?'' She chuckles as Santana nods her head and wraps an arm around her shoulders leading her inside. '' You are such a nerd.''

She laughs louder as Santana pokes her side and shakes her head, she drops her arm as she walks into the class and sits down beside her girlfriend. Santana sits down next to Brittany and takes out her books.

She looks down as Brittany slides a piece of paper towards her and reads the sentence on it.

_Are you okay?_

Santana grabs her pencil and writes back.

_Yeah don't worry, how was your sibling night?_

She smiles as Brittany chuckles and looks down at the piece of paper as Brittany writes.

_It was perfect, junk food, movies and cuddles was just what I need for a siblings night._

She grabs her pencil again and nods her head.

_The bond between the two of you is really strong, you can see the protection and sisterly love shining in your eyes._

Brittany chuckles as she reads it and shrugs.

_She is my twin sister, I would do everything to make sure she is happy and safe._

Santana reads it and smiles, they both look up as the teacher walks in and Santana grabs the paper and puts it in her backpack.

**Put line break here**

Brittany jumps up after the last class of the day and smiles. '' Thank god, I am ready to get out of here.''

Heather turns to her sister and raises an eyebrow. '' We still have glee.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. '' Yea but I can sleep or draw there.''

Heather shakes her head and laughs, she walks out of the classroom and walks down the hall towards her girlfriends class. She smiles as Quinn walks towards them and pecks her on the lips. '' How was class babe?''

Quinn shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' It was okay.'' She wraps an arm around her girlfriends waist and smiles. '' Come on let's go to Santana's class.''

Heather nods her head and chuckles as Brittany walks in front of them, Quinn sees that too and smirks. '' Your sister doesn't know us that long, but she already cares about us.''

Heather nods her head and smiles. '' Friends of mine are immediately her friends too.''

Quinn nods her head and smiles as Brittany slows down to walk next to them. '' What are you whispering about?''

Quinn looks at her and smirks. '' Nothing Britt.'' Brittany smiles as she hears the nickname and turns around the corner.

The three of them stop in their tracks as they see the one of the cheerleaders named Dani pinning Santana to the lockers and watch her whisper something hitting the locker next to Santana's head.

Brittany sees the fear in Santana's eyes and quickly runs to them barely hearing her sister mutter. ' Oh shit.''

Brittany grabs Dani by the collar of her uniform and turns her around, she pins her to the locker and glares down at her. '' Not feeling so cool now huh?''

Dani looks up at her and smiles. '' Let go of me before you regret it.''

Brittany tightens her hold on the girl and shakes her head. '' Leave her alone or you will regret it!'' She hits the locker beside Dani's head and let's go of her smirking as the cheerleader jumps, she turns to look at Santana and sees her sister and Quinn hugging her.

'' I can't believe you stand up for that nerd!'' Kitty Wilde says as she walks past her, Brittany glares at her and chuckles.

'' I rather have all nerds here at school as my friends, than walk around with bitches who think that popularity equals beauty.''

Kitty stops in her tracks as everyone in the hallway gasp and turns around. '' What did you just say?''

Brittany crosses her arms over her chest and smirks. '' You heard me, look if you leave my sister and friends alone this year will be good for all of us.'' She drops her arms and steps closer to Kitty glaring. '' But if I see one of your barbies near them again, I will make your year a hell.''

She steps to the side and walks past her, she looks at her sister and smiles. '' Come on.''

Heather nods her head and releases her hold on Santana, they follow Brittany down the hall and into the choir room. Artie smiles as they walk in and raises an eyebrow. '' I heard that you had a fight with Wilde.''

Brittany chuckles and sits down in the back row. '' News travels fast, I just told her to fuck off.''

Artie shrugs his shoulders and chuckles. '' It's high school and JBI filmed it, he will post it tomorrow.''

Everyone looks up as Rachel run in and raise an eyebrow as she stops in front of Brittany. '' Brittany you are officially my hero, nobody ever said something like that to Kitty.''

'' What did she say?'' Mercedes asks curiously, Quinn starts laughing and turns to her.

'' Britt said that she would rather be friends with all the nerds here than follow bitches around who think that popularity equals beauty.''

Mercedes burst out laughing and holds her hand up for a high five. '' Okay you are officially one of the coolest chicks I met.''

Brittany chuckles and gives her a high five, they all quiet down as Mr Schuester walks in and Brittany sits back.

Quinn leans towards her and whispers. '' Thank you for standing up for San.''

Brittany looks at her and smiles. '' No need to thank me, I will do that for friends.''

Quinn nods her head and smiles, Brittany turns to the right as she feels a paper slide into her lap and looks down.

_Thank you, but now they will hate you. I didn't want that to happen._

Brittany grabs the pencil and writes.

_No need to thank me, and I don't care as long as they leave you, Heath and Quinn alone._

She gives the paper back and looks up as she hears her name. '' Yes?''

Rachel smiles and shrugs. '' Do you want to sing something for us?''

'' Do I have to?'' She asks with a whine, Heather turns to her sister and smirks.

'' Yes!''

Brittany rolls her eyes and stands up, she turns to her sister and smirks. '' Alright, you can choose the song Heath.''

Heather turns to Quinn and raises an eyebrow, Quinn glances at Santana and smirks. '' I feel like playing cupid.'' She whispers softly.

Heather chuckles and nods her head. '' What song?''

'' You are the Reason, San loves that song.''

Heather nods her head and turns to her sister. '' You are the reason.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head, she turns to Mr schuester and smiles. '' Can I play on the piano?''

Mr Schuester nods his head and watches her walk to the piano, Brittany sits down and takes a deep breath.

She glides her fingers over the keys and turns to look at her sister, Heather smiles and nods her head.

Brittany nods her head and starts playing.

There goes my heart beating  
'Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now

There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now

Brittany looks up from the piano and looks around, she smiles as she sees everyone looking at her with their jaws drop and looks at her sister.

Heather smiles and stands up, she jogs to the piano and sits down on top of it. Brittany speeds the song up a little bit and smiles as her sister joins in.

I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason

There goes my hand shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now

Heather smiles as her sister holds a high note and slides of the piano.

If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day  
Keeping you safe

She walks back to her seat as her sister ends the song and nods her head. Brittany stands back up and chuckles as everyone starts clapping, Quinn leans into her girlfriend and smiles slightly.

'' San had to wipe away a tear during the song.'' Heather just smiles and cuddles into her girlfriend hoping that San will let her sister in.

Brittany sits back down after thanking everyone and watches Mr Schuester stand up, Mr schuester turns to her and smiles. '' Wow Brittany that was really beautiful, we could use your voice for a solo at the regionals.

'' Mr schue!'' Rachel says surprised, Quinn turns to her and rolls her eyes.

'' Shut it hobbit, Britt has a beautiful voice and everyone already heard you for the past three years!''

Everyone nod their heads in agreement and Mercedes turns to Brittany. '' I can imagine us doing a duet, that song was beautiful.''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs her shoulders. '' I'm down, Q will be my ride until I can buy my motorcycle or a car so I will be here every time.''

'' You want a motorcycle?'' Kurt asks, Brittany nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah I have the money for the bike, but I need to save for the clothes too so I am searching for a garage to work at.''

Finn looks at her and smiles. '' Kurt's dad owns a garage I work there too, he will be glad for more help I will ask him.''

Brittany smiles and nods her head. '' That would be great.''

Mr Schuester looks at his students and chuckles. '' I think that glee is over for today guys.''

Everyone nod their heads and stand up, Brittany grabs her backpack and smiles as Santana hands her a note. She opens it and reads.

_You sang my favorite song, it was really beautiful._

She puts the note in her pocket and smiles. '' I am glad you liked it San.''

She nods her head to the door and follows Santana out, they walk to Quinn's car and jump in as soon as she unlocks it. Heather turns to them and smiles. '' I invited Quinn over for a movie night and sleep over, do you want to join us Santana?''

Santana nods her head and smiles, Quinn looks in the rear view mirror and smiles. '' I will drop you off to grab some clothes, and I will pick you back up thirty minutes after that.''

Santana nods her head and smiles, she steps out of the car as Quinn parks in front of her house and grabs her backpack. She quickly jogs inside and upstairs to her room, she walks in after unlocking her door and quickly grabs her clothes.

After grabbing her clothes and the books she needs for the next day, she walks out of the room and locks her door. She jogs back down the stairs and waves at her mom.

'' Hold up, where are you going?'' Maria yells with a glare, Santana stops in her tracks and her eyes widen.

'' F-Friends.''

Maria walks to her and slaps her. '' You are staying here! I have friends coming over and they want to meet you.''

Santana quickly shakes her head knowing what for friends and grunts as her mother slaps her again. '' You will listen to me! Now go up to your room and dress nicely!''

'' N-No!''

Maria glares at her and shakes her head. '' I am your mother, listen to me

Santana shakes her head and quickly opens the door as she hears a car honk, she runs outside and sighs in relief as she sees Quinn's car. She quickly jumps in and turns to Quinn as her mother runs after her.

'' D-Drive P-please!''

**So this is the end of chapter 4, I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

''_D-Drive Please!_''

Quinn immediately drives off and glances in the rear view mirror, she sighs as she sees Santana's mother kicking away some dirt and sighs. '' We need to get you out of there San.''

'' T-That won't H-Help.'' Santana mutters after ignoring Quinn's looks for the whole drive, Quinn parks her car in front of Heather's house and turns to her.

'' San you have a red cheek and a hand print there, we need to tell it someone.''

Santana looks down at her hands and sniffles. '' B-But W-Who? S-She got mad b-because I-I didn't w-want to meet her f-f-friends.''

Quinn sighs and takes one of Santana's hands. '' My parents won't help because they disowned me for liking girls, but what about Susan?''

'' B-but H-h-h.'' Quinn tightens her hold on Santana's hand and sighs.

'' I know that Heather doesn't know, but you know that she won't judge and I am sure Britt won't judge either.''

Santana nods her head and sighs. '' Will you tell them? I am not ready to talk yet.''

Quinn nods her head and smiles. '' Of course San, how do you feel about Britt?''

'' S-she is n-nice a-and p-protective.'' Quinn smiles and nods her head.

'' She is, do you want to go in or sit here a little more?'' Santana grabs her bag and smiles.

'' G-go i-in.'' Quinn nods her head and steps out of the car, she grabs her own bag and locks the car as soon as Santana closes the door. She walks around the car and wraps her arm around Santana's shoulders, she leads her to the door and knocks.

Brittany opens the door with a smile and steps to the side, Quinn walks in still with her arm around Santana and leads her into the living room. She pushes Santana on the love seat and sits down next to her after pecking Heather on the lips. '' Is your mom home?''

Heather shakes her head and raises an eyebrow. '' No, what's wrong?''

Brittany sits down next to Heather and looks at them. '' Our mom will be home around midnight.''

Quinn nods her head and sighs. '' We have a small problem, well San has.''

Brittany looks at Santana and sees her hiding her right cheek, she turns to Quinn and raises an eyebrow. '' What problem?''

Quinn sighs and places her hand on Santana's. '' Shall I tell everything or only that what happened today?''

'' E-everything.'' Santana whispers so that only Quinn hears her, Quinn nods her head and turns to the twins.

'' Santana's mom started drinking after San's dad passed away, and as soon as San turned thirteen she started inviting fuck buddies over.'' She tightens her hold on Santana's hand and sighs. '' San always escaped but after I met Heather I couldn't take her in because my parents forbid me the contact with Santana.''

She smiles as Heather sits down on the other side of Santana and sighs. '' My parents disowned me for liking girls and blamed Santana for it.'' She explains quickly for Brittany.

Brittany nods her head and smiles sadly, Quinn glances at Santana and sees tears in her eyes. '' Santana's mom blames her for everything bad that happens and tells her fuck buddies to do whatever they want with her, and whenever she escapes or locks her door she feels her wrath.''

She turns Santana's face and hears her girlfriend gasp as she sees the hand print, she sees Brittany clenching her jaw and sighs. '' I managed to convince her to tell your mom and ask for help, because I really don't want her going back.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and sighs. '' She can stay here, I will call our mom.'' She grabs her phone of the table and dials her moms phone number, she walks into the kitchen and sits down.

After explaining everything to her mother and listening to her curse out Santana's mom, she promised her mother to make the guestroom in the basement ready tomorrow and to watch out for them.

She walks back into the living room and crouches down in front of Santana making sure not to touch her. '' Mom told me that you can stay as long as you want, I will make the guest room ready tomorrow or tonight whatever you want.''

Santana looks at her and bites her lip, she takes the pen and paper Heather gives her and holds up the note she wrote.

Brittany reads it and smiles. '' Alright I will do it tomorrow, for now I would like to go back to your house and grab some of your stuff.''

She sighs as Santana immediately shakes her head and stands up. '' You can stay here San and I can climb up to your window and break it open, we also need to take pictures of your face before the hand print disappears.''

Quinn turns to Santana and sighs. '' She is right San, I can drive with Britt and you can stay here with Heather if you want.''

Santana shakes her head and stands up, she sighs and nods to the door. Heather stands up too and takes her phone, she slowly touches Santana's shoulder and holds up her phone. '' Let's take a picture first okay?''

Santana nods her head and turns her right cheek to Heather, Heather takes three pictures and puts her phone in her pocket. Brittany looks at them and sighs. '' I don't really like the idea of Santana coming with us.''

Quinn sighs and nods her head. '' I don't like it either, but we will all go.''

She walks to the door after grabbing her keys and Brittany quickly sends her mother a message, she follows Quinn out to the car and sits down in the back seat. Quinn waits till her girlfriend and Santana put on their seat belts and takes off, she turns to Santana and sighs. '' You sure that you want to go in?''

She smiles slightly as Santana nods her head and nods too. '' Alright.''

She parks her car in front of Santana's house and jumps out, she waits till the three girls join her and locks her car. Santana walks up to the door and unlocks it, she walks in and up the stairs.

She unlocks her room door and walks inside, she turns to the three girls following and points to her closet, bathroom and nightstand.

Brittany nods her head and walks to Santana's closet, she grabs the bag she brought and puts clothes in it.

After five minutes she hears footsteps and turns to Quinn and her sister. '' Please go in the bathroom and record everything.''

'' What about you?'' Her sister whispers as Brittany walks to the door, Brittany turns to her and shrugs.

'' I will make sure she doesn't hurt Santana.'' Heather nods her head and slightly closes the door of the bathroom, Brittany stands between the wall and the door and stands back as the door slams open.

'' Oh look my little whore of a daughter came back home.'' Brittany raises an eyebrow and softly closes the door, she sees the fear in Santana's eyes and smiles reassuringly.

'' Didn't I tell you to speak?!'' Maria yells getting into her daughters face, she looks around as she sees the bag Santana carries and yanks it out of her hand. '' Where are you going?!''

'' A-a-away.'' Santana mutters softly, Maria leans closer and glares at her.

'' What?'' Santana looks up and glares too.

'' A-away!''

'' Where do you want to go? You have no one here that love you!'' Brittany jumps in as she sees her raise her hand to slap Santana and grabs that hand, she turns her around and glares at her.

'' She has enough people around her that care about her.'' Maria pulls her hand out of Britt's grip and turns to her daughter seeing that she hides behind the blonde girl.

'' You told her?!'' Santana shakes her head and shrugs.

'' S-s-she s-saw your hand print.'' Quinn walks out of the bathroom and crosses her arms over her chest.

'' I told her, it's time that Santana gets out of this fucking house.'' Maria turns to Quinn and glares at her.

'' You can't decide that! She is my daughter!'' Quinn chuckles dryly and shakes her head.

'' Since when? You always tell her how much you hate her!'' Maria turns to her daughter and glares, she walks around the blond girl and raises her hand again.

Brittany quickly reaches out and catches the hand before it slaps Santana, she pushes Maria away and steps in front of Santana again. '' I know I should show respect to elder people, but please fuck off.''

Quinn chuckles and continues packing a bag for Santana, she turns to look at Santana and smiles as she sees Santana standing behind Brittany almost touching her. Brittany looks down at Maria and raises an eyebrow. '' Can you please leave, you can go on with your life.''

She glances behind her and smiles slightly. ''Quinn and my family will make sure your daughter will be happy again.''

Brittany freezes as she hears the slap before she feels it and hears a gasp from behind her, she stretches her arms to hold Santana behind her and glares down. '' Seriously I am so close to putting you through the same pain you put your daughter in, leave now.''

Maria steps back as she hears the growl and glares at the blonde girl. '' This isn't over! I will get her back.''

Brittany shakes her head and chuckles, she nods her head to the bathroom door and smirks. '' Don't be so sure about it.''

Maria turns around and her eyes widen as she sees Heather standing there with a phone in her hand, Brittany turns Maria back around and points to the door. '' Leave and leave Santana alone.''

Maria walks out after one last glance and shakes her head. '' This really isn't over!''

Brittany walks after her and closes the door, she locks it and falls back against it stroking a hand over her cheek. '' Damn first slap of the year.''

Heather walks to her and places a kiss on the cheek. '' You alright sis?'' Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah come on let's finish packing and after that we will have a movie night with food.'' She pushes herself away from the door and walks back to the closet, she smiles as Quinn tackles her in a hug and wraps her arms around her.

Quinn leans up on her tip toes and kisses her on the cheek. '' Thank you B.'' Brittany just nods her head and smiles.

'' No need to thank me Q.'' Quinn nods her head and pulls out of the hug, she grabs another bag and helps her girlfriend with packing the stuff in the bathroom.

She glances at her girlfriend and smiles. '' Your sister is a sweetheart.''

Heather glances at her and smirks. '' Stop crushing on my sister.'' She chuckles as Quinn turns to her in shock and sticks out her tongue.

Quinn shakes her head and wraps her arms around her, she pecks her on the lips and smiles. '' I have you and you are the most beautiful girl for me, and San is crushing on B.''

Heather glances over Quinn's head at Santana and nods her head. '' Yeah but already since the first weekend she met B, because B doesn't force things to happen.''

Quinn nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Yeah exactly.''

'' Girls how far are you?'' Brittany yells from the bedroom, Quinn looks around and smiles.

'' Done!'' Brittany walks to them and smiles.

'' Alright, ready to go?''

Quinn nods her head and smiles, she grabs the two bags and places them in front of the door. Santana places the two bags she packed down too and grabs her chair, she drags it to the closet and climbs on top.

She tries to reach the money she hid there but groans as she can't reach it, Brittany watches her and smiles. '' Want me to grab it San?''

Santana jumps off the chair and nods her head, Brittany nods and climbs on the chair. She looks on top of the closet and sees an envelope with papi written on it, she takes it and hands it Santana. '' This?''

Santana nods her head and silently thanks her, Brittany just nods her head and smiles. She jumps off the chairs and grabs two bags, she walks out of the room and looks around for Santana's mother.

After making sure she isn't around she nods to Santana to make her walk in front of her and follows closely. She sighs in relief as Santana can walk out without a problem and quickly follows her, she smiles as Quinn unlocks her car and opens the trunk.

After they all put the bags in it, they jump in the car and Quinn immediately drives off. Brittany takes out her phone and sends her mother a message that everything is okay, she looks at Santana and smiles slightly. '' Are you okay?''

She asks softly, Santana turns to her and slowly nods her head. Brittany nods her head and steps out of the car as soon as Quinn parks in front of her house, she grabs four bags and looks at Heather.

'' Can you stay upstairs and order pizza?'' Heather nods her head and jogs to the door, she unlocks it for her sister and watches her walk down the stairs. Quinn and Santana follow her with the other bags and they place it down on the ground, Quinn smiles and turns around walking back up the stairs.

Brittany turns to Santana and smiles. '' Are you sure that I don't need to build up the bed tonight?''

Santana bites her lip and nods her head. '' Y-yes.''

Brittany smiles wider and looks at her. '' You have a beautiful voice.'' She smiles as Santana blushes and slowly walks to the stairs. '' Come on, I think we need to cheer you up a little.''

Santana turns around and looks down at her hands. '' B-britt?'' Brittany stops at the bottom of the stairs and turns to Santana, she sees Santana slowly walking towards her.

Santana stops in front of her and looks up not quite ready to touch her. '' T-thank you.''

Brittany looks down at her and smiles. '' You're welcome.'' She turns around after one last smile and jogs up the stairs, she walks into the living room and collapses down on the couch.

She places her legs over Quinn's and Heather's legs and places her head on the arm of the couch.

**Put line break here.**

After eating dinner and watching three movies Brittany sits up and yawns. '' Come on it's time for bed, we have school tomorrow.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and stands up, she crouches down and picks her girlfriend up bridal style. Brittany turns to Santana and sees her asleep too. '' Heath what about San?''

Heather turns around and sighs. '' We can leave her here for the night.''

Brittany nods her head and grabs some blankets out of the closet, she glances at Heather and smiles. '' I will crash down here too.''

Heather nods her head and smiles knowingly, she walks up the stairs and looks back. '' Night sis.''

'' Night Heath.'' Brittany throws a blanket over Santana and turns off the lights, she lays down on the couch and sends her mom another message.

_Santana en ik slapen op de bank mam, ze is in slaap gevallen en ik wou haar niet wakker maken._

_Love you B._

**This is the end of chapter 5, **

**Translation: San and I are sleeping on the couch, she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The day**

_After eating breakfast together and the girls explaining everything to Susan, Susan decided to visit Maria and promised the girls to wait for them._

**After class**

Santana walks out of class and down the hall towards Quinn, she stops as she bumps into someone and looks up.

Kitty Wilde glares down at her and pushes her away. '' Watch were you are going nerd!'' She smirks as she sees Santana's eyes widen at the touch and steps closer, she glances at her team and chuckles. '' The nerd likes my touch girls.''

Her eyes widen as she sees them closing in on her and she looks around for a way to escape, she sees a gap between Kitty and Dani and makes a dash towards it. She runs through the gap dodging Dani's arm and runs around the corner, she feels arms wrap around her and starts hyperventilating.

Quinn pulls a struggling Santana into an empty classroom and puts her down on one of the tables. '' It's me San, calm down.''

Brittany and Heather follow both girls into the classroom and close the door, Quinn turns to them and shakes her head. '' We need to call a teacher here, I don't know what to do.''

Brittany slowly walks to her and shakes her head. '' She has a panic attack, we need to try to calm down her breathing.'' She steps past Quinn and crouches down in front of Santana, she turns to Quinn and nods her head to the table. '' Please sit down behind her with Heath.''

Quinn nods her head and sits down on the table looking at her best friend in concern, Heather quickly joins her but makes sure she is not touching Santana. Brittany tries to lock her eyes with Santana and sighs as she sees her eyes screwed shut. '' San listen to my voice, you are okay just breath slowly in and out.''

She sees Santana shaking her head and sighs, she slowly grabs her hand and puts it on her chest. '' Repeat me San.'' She let's go off her hand and keeps her breathing steady, she sees Santana slowly repeating what she does and nods her head. '' Keep going San, everything is okay.''

After a few minutes Santana opens her eyes and locks them with Brittany's cool blue eyes, Brittany raises her eyebrow and sighs. '' You okay?''

Santana nods her head and looks down at her hand on Brittany's chest. '' Y-yes.'' She slides down the table and hugs Brittany. '' T-thank y-you.''

Brittany's eyes widen slightly as she feels Santana's arms around her and looks up, she sees Quinn and Heather looking at her with a smile and slowly wraps her arms around Santana. '' Glad I could pull you out of your dark place San.''

Quinn wraps an arm around her girlfriends waist and whispers. '' Your sister is the first person that can pull San out of a panic attack, she is special.''

Heather watches the two girls on the ground and nods her head in agreement. '' You can see how safe San feels around B.''

Santana slowly pulls out of the hug and looks down at her hands. '' C-can w-we s-skip?''

Brittany nods her head and stands up, she looks at Quinn and smiles. '' I will go to the choir room.''

Quinn slides off the table and nods her head, she wraps an arm around Santana's shoulders and intertwines her free hand with Heather's, she leads them out of the room and down the hallway.

Brittany turns on her heels after making sure nobody follows the three girls and jogs to the choir room, she walks in and turns to Mr Schue. '' Mr Schue? Can I speak to you?''

Will nods his head and walks out of the room after giving everyone a song to learn, Brittany looks at him and sighs. '' The cheerios found Santana again, she had a panic attack can we be excused for today?''

Will nods his head knowing how bad Santana's panic attacks are and sighs. '' Yes of course.''

Brittany nods her head and jogs out of the school after thanking him, she jogs out onto the parking lot and stops in her tracks as she hears someone calling her name.

She turns around and sees Kitty standing next to a car. '' What?''

'' Want to leave the nerds and come with me?'' Brittany chuckles and shakes her head.

'' Nope.'' She opens the door of Quinn's car but stops as she hears Kitty mutter.

' Leaving me for those bitches.' She turns around and walks to her, she grabs her by the collar and presses her against the car smirking as she sees the fear in Kitty's eyes.

'' Not so cool now huh?'' She ignores her sisters yell and leans closer. '' I will only say this one more time, quit calling my friends names and leave them the fuck alone.''

She hits the car hard and let's go of Kitty as she feels a hand on her back, she sees Quinn standing behind her with a look full of concern and shakes her head. '' I'm okay, I just hate the name calling.''

She follows Quinn back to her car and turns around as she feels a hand on her arm, she freezes as she feels a slap and looks down at Kitty with a glare. Her eyes widen as she sees Quinn slapping Kitty and pulls her back, Quinn slips out of her grip and steps closer to Kitty. '' You will only get one warning Wilde, if you ever lay a hand on one of them again.''

She points to Brittany and then to the car. '' I will end you, leave my friends alone!'' She lets Brittany pull her back and walks back to her car, she glances at Brittany as she chuckles and smirks. '' What?''

Brittany chuckles as they both jump in the car and shakes her head. '' Nothing but you stole my slap! I wanted to show her how to leave a print.''

Quinn glances in the rear view mirror as she pulls out of the parking lot and smirks. '' Sorry not sorry B, nobody slaps my friends.''

She sees Heather looking at her and sighs. '' I know you hate violence babe, but Kitty deserved it.''

Heather sighs but nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah I know babe.'' She glances behind her and smirks. '' You really are a slap magnet sis.''

Brittany starts laughing and kicks the back of her seat. '' Shut up Heath.'' She turns her head as she hears a soft chuckle and sees Santana shaking her head in amusement, she leans towards her and whispers. '' Not funny Lopez.''

Santana looks at her and nods her head. '' I-it k-kinda i-is.'' Brittany just smiles happy to see Santana smile and looks up as Quinn stops the car, she looks outside and raises an eyebrow as she sees that they are parked in front of Santana's house.

'' Um Q?'' Quinn turns around and sighs.

'' Don't worry, your mom will meet us here.'' Brittany nods her head and sighs, the four teenager step out of the car as Susan pulls up behind them and Brittany walks to her mother.

'' Mama? What are we doing here?'' Susan grabs a stack with papers out of the car and hands it Heather, she turns to Brittany and sighs.

'' Making sure that Santana doesn't have to go back to her ever again.'' Susan walks to the front door after kissing her daughters on the cheek and knocks on the door, she steps back as the door swings open and scrunches her nose as she smells the alcohol.

'' Maria?'' Maria Lopez nods her head and sneers.

'' Yes who are you?'' Susan crosses her arms in front of her chest and glares at the woman.

'' Susan Pierce the mother of the girl you slapped.'' She smirks as she sees Maria's eyes widen and nods her head inside. '' Want to continue this conversation inside?''

Maria rolls her eyes and walks back inside and into the kitchen, Susan follows her and tells the teens to stay behind her. She stops in front of the table where Maria leans against and nods her head to Santana.

'' I am also the mother who takes Santana in from now on, this house is not good for her.'' She takes the papers from Heather and throws them on the table. '' We can do this the easy way and you can sign these guardian papers for me and step off your parenting rights, or I can pull you to court with the evidence my girls got from last night,''

'' You get nothing from me, she is my daughter!'' Maria yells glaring at her, Santana whimpers softly as she sees the glare. Brittany hears the whimper and steps in front of Santana, Susan sees the movement and smiles inwardly. She turns back to Maria and sighs.

'' You call what you do parenting? Using your kid or my kid as a punching bag is parenting to you?'' She stands straight as Maria pushes away from the table and glares at her. '' Want to do it the hard way? I can call my lawyer now, you will not only lose custody but also get sentenced for hitting two minors!''

'' I did no such thing!'' Susan chuckles and pulls out her phone, she shows her the video Heather recorded and raises an eyebrow.

'' We have you slapping MY daughter on video and we have pictures of the print you left on Santana's face!'' She steps closer to Maria and glares down at her smiling inwardly as she flinches. '' You can be happy that I had to work yesterday, I was close to coming over and kicking your ass for hitting them!'' She points to the papers and sighs.

'' Just sign the fucking papers!'' Maria growls knowing she will lose the fight in court and turns around, she signs the papers and glares at Susan.

'' There you happy?'' Susan takes the papers and gives them Heather, she nods her head and smirks.

'' Very because I know my girls, Quinn and myself will treat Santana thousand times better then you ever did!'' She turns on her heels and looks at the girls.

'' Ready to go?'' She smiles as they nod their heads and nods to the door, she follows them outside and turns around as she hears quick footsteps nearing her. She dodges Maria as she tries to tackle her and turns to the four teenagers. '' Car now!''

'' Mama!'' Heather yells as she sees Maria pulling out a pocket knife, Susan sees it too and jumps back.

Quinn holds her girlfriend and Santana back and pushes them to the car, she takes out her phone and calls the police. Brittany stands in the middle and watches not knowing if she has to jump in, she sees her mother glancing at Heather as she cries for her and sees Maria taking the moment to rush at her mother with the knife first.

She quickly runs to her mother and pushes her out of the way, she grabs the knife and winces as the blade cuts through her skin. She groans as Maria's fist connects with her jaw and drops to her knees still holding on to the knife, she ignores her mother and Heather calling out for her and hears sirens coming near them.

Quinn watches on in shock as she sees Maria hitting Brittany and tightens her grip around both girls in her arms, she glances at Susan and sees her trying to pull Maria off of Brittany.

She turns her head as she hears tires screeching and sees to officers jumping out of the car, she nods her head to Santana's mother and yells. '' She has a knife!''

Everything after that happens in a blur, she watches them pull Maria off of Brittany and hears them calling for an ambulance. She lets go off the girls as soon as she sees Maria in handcuffs and follows them to Brittany, she drops on her knees beside her and sees Susan holding her down.

She sees blood dripping down Brittany's hand and takes off her cheerios jacket, she takes Brittany's hand and presses the jacket against the wound muttering an apology as she winces.

Brittany slowly sits up ignoring her mothers protest and sighs as she sees an ambulance pulling up. '' I am okay really, the cut isn't deep and she only hit me once.''

Susan crouches down behind her daughter and wipes the tears from her eyes. '' Let them check you out please.''

Brittany pulls her sister into her as she hears her sob and leans back against her mother. '' I will.''

Susan steps back as the EMT runs to them and pulls the three teenagers away, she crouches down in front of Santana and smiles sadly. '' I know what you are thinking and I want you to stop, none of this is your fault and I am happy my girls and Quinn got you out of there last night.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and pulls Santana in a hug. '' This really isn't your fault San, Britt will say the same as soon as they are done with her.'' She turns to her mother and sighs.

'' Mom you are a doctor, why couldn't you check her out.'' Susan sighs and nods her head to the police car. '' Because the police will take all of our statements, I am off duty and B is my daughter I can't check over her.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and sighs, the four of them lean against Brittany's car and watches the EMT's do their work.

Five** hours later.**

After giving their statements and following Brittany to the hospital to get checked out more thoroughly, the teenagers follow Susan into the house and collapse on the couch with a big sigh.

Brittany watches Santana walk into the kitchen and looks at her mother. '' She blames herself right?''

Susan follows the Latina with her eyes and nods her head. '' Yeah.'' Brittany sighs and stands up, she excuses herself and walks into the kitchen. She sighs softly as she sees Santana sitting at the kitchen table and crouches down next to her. '' S an?''

She smiles slightly as Santana turns her head and locks eyes with her. '' Want to talk in private?'' She stands up as Santana nods her head and smiles. '' My room or backyard?''

'' R-room.'' Santana answers softly, Brittany nods her head and motions for her to walk in front of her. She follows Santana out of the kitchen and follows her up the stairs, she follows her into her room and sits down on the bed.

'' What's wrong San?'' She sees Santana's eyes fixated on her bandaged hand and sighs, she slowly moves it to Santana and grabs her hand. '' Hey.''

She smiles sadly as Santana's eyes lock with her and sighs. '' None of this is your fault okay? I will jump in front of you all the time if it means that you are safe.''

Santana looks down at their hands wondering why Brittany can touch her without a problem and sighs. '' B-but my mom h-hurt y-you.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and softly squeezes the hand she holds. '' So? I don't blame you San, I am just glad she didn't hurt any of you.''

Santana strokes her thumb over the bandage and sighs. '' I-i am scared.''

'' Why?'' Brittany asks curiously, Santana bites her lip and looks at her.

'' Y-you are the first person who can t-touch me w-without me having a panic attack, since t-the first day I met you I feel safe and t-that i-is unfamiliar t-to me.''

Brittany looks down at their hands and smiles slightly. '' And that scares you?'' She sees Santana nodding her head and bites her lip. '' Do you notice something else?''

She sees Santana turning to her with a confused look and smiles slightly. '' Your stuttering around me gets better.'' She chuckles as Santana raises an eyebrow and smiles. '' Normally every word you speak is a stutter which I find cute, but now you had a few words without.''

Santana looks down at their hands and bites her lip. '' Y-you holding m-my hand g-gives calms m-me down.''

Brittany smiles and looks at her. '' San I know I said it before but I will repeat it again, none of the things that happened today is your fault and if you holding my hand keeps you grounded than I will be more then happy to hold you.''

Santana closes her eyes and sighs. '' I-i-i-i.'' Brittany let's go of her hand and places her hand on Santana's shoulder.

'' Hey easy, I know that it scares you but I felt the connection between us too San.'' She smiles as Santana looks at her and shrugs.

'' It's unfamiliar to me too. But I can understand why it scares you.'' She squeezes Santana's shoulder and smiles. '' If it gets too much just tell me and I will be there to help you through it okay?''

Santana nods her head and yawns, Brittany chuckles and nods her head to the side Santana used yesterday. '' Want to sleep here one more night? I forgot to make up the guest room.''

Santana chuckles and nods her head. '' N-no problem B.'' Brittany smiles and stands up.

'' Lay down San, I will tell the girls and my mom that we will go to bed.'' Santana nods her head and walks to the bags Brittany put in the corner, she watches Brittany walk out of the room and quickly changes.

She crawls into bed and lays down on her back, she links her fingers behind her head and looks up at the ceiling.

_The feeling I get with Brittany is unfamiliar but good, I don't want to lose that feeling._

_The moment she took hold of my hand was the second all my fears dissipated and the weird feeling in my stomach started._

She turns her head as she hears the door open and smiles as Brittany walks in, she watches Brittany grab her clothes and walk into the bathroom letting her eyes wander down to her ass.

She bites her lip as the door closes and rolls her eyes.

_I need to get over this crush, she will only see me as a friend._

She turns on her left side as the bathroom door opens and smiles as Brittany crawls into bed next to her, Brittany looks at her and smiles. '' The girls told me to wish you a good night, and to tell you to not think about today.''

She smiles as Santana chuckles and turns on her back, she turns off the lights and closes her eyes with a small sigh.

After a few minutes she turns her head as she feels Santana shifting and freezes as she feels lips on her own.

**Sorry for the small cliffhanger, I will try to upload the next chapter asap.**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6 pt 2

_After a few minutes she turns her head as she feels Santana shifting and freezes as she feels lips on her own._

Santana's eyes widen as her lips touches Brittany's and quickly pulls away as she feels her stiffen, she sees Brittany still frozen in place and sits up. '' F-fuck I-i-i-i.''

Brittany shakes herself out of her shock and sits up as she hears Santana stutter, she places her hand on her shoulders and bites her lip as Santana starts breathing loudly and quick.

She sighs and closes her eyes after calming herself down she slides closer to Santana and cups her cheek, she turns her head and captures her lips with her own. She keeps her lips still as she feels Santana freeze and pulls away, she places her forehead against Santana's and bites her lip.

Santana opens her eyes and looks into Britt's bright blue eyes, she bites her lip and leans in she stops as their lips are millimeters away and glances down at her lips. Brittany strokes her thumb over her cheek and smiles slightly, Santana closes the small gap between them and places her hand on the back of her neck.

Brittany breaths through her nose and slides her hand into Santana's hair, she tries to swallow her moan as Santana softly bites on her bottom lip and moans softly as Santana swipes her tongue over her bottom lip.

Santana moans softly as their tongues meet and tightens her hold on Brittany's neck, Brittany plays with Santana's hear and slowly pulls away as she hears something. She hears footsteps nearing there room and sees Santana's eyes widen, she quickly grabs her blanket and slides under it. '' Ssh Come on.''

Santana slides in next to her and turns on her left side, Brittany turns on her side too and closes her eyes as soon as the door opens. She opens one eye and bites back a chuckle as she sees her mother, Heather and Quinn peeking into the room.

She feels Santana's body shake and bites her lip, she turns on her left side with a soft sigh and raises an eyebrow as she sees Santana's face buried in her pillow, she hears the door close and chuckles softly. '' They are crazy.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and bites her lip as she glances down at her lips, Brittany smiles and slowly takes her hand. '' San?''

Santana raises her eyes to look at her and raises an eyebrow. '' Y-yes?''

Brittany bites her lip and squeezes her hand softly. '' I know you told me how I make you feel, but I really don't want to cause you panic.'' She looks down and bites her lip. '' I want to take you out on a date, but only if you really want it too and only if you feel safe.''

Santana looks down and bites her lip. '' A-are y-you sure?''

Brittany sighs softly as she hears how nervous Santana sounds and turns to her, she lifts her head with a finger and smiles. '' Yes I am, I like you San and I would love to go on a date with you but only if you are sure.''

Santana nods her head and sighs. '' I-i w-would l-love to but I-i am s-scared that I-i would take too long to feel completely safe around you.'' She holds up her hand as Britt tries to say something and shakes her head. '' N-no l-listen, I-i don't w-want to h-hold you back and y-you are so open but I-i can't let you in i-immediately.''

Brittany shakes her head as she hears Santana start to stutter more and places a finger on her lips, she looks her in the eyes and smiles slightly. '' You are rambling San, I know that it will take a while for you to feel okay and I will wait as long as you need.''

She shakes her head as Santana opens her mouth to say something and smirks. '' Nope let me talk now, I know you feel bad to make me wait but I will wait because you are worth it and if you don't feel okay with going out for a date we can do it inside okay?''

Santana slowly nods her head and smiles. '' O-only if you are sure.''

Brittany nods her head and places a kiss on her head. '' I am.'' She lays back down and pats the space beside her. '' Would you like to do something this Friday?''

Santana lays down next to her and nods her head, Brittany pulls the blanket over them and turns on her right side closing her eyes with a small sigh.

**Put line break here.**

After school the next day Brittany follows her sister into the choir room and chuckles as she sees Quinn glaring at Rachel, she walks towards her and waves a hand in front of her face. '' Quit glaring holes in the back of Hobbits hear Q.''

Quinn chuckles and looks up at her. '' She annoys the fuck out of me with her talks about Streisand.''

Brittany chuckles and sits down next to her, she wraps an arm around Quinn and smirks. '' Then show her what music is.''

She sits down as Mr Schue walks in and groans as he writes the nineties on the white board, Mr Schue turns to the group and smiles. '' Alright kids, let's hear some songs you know from the nineties.''

Everyone groans as Rachel starts singing and shake their heads, Heather turns to her sister and smirks. '' Come on sis.''

She jumps up before Britt can say something and jumps down the seating row, she walks to Rachel before she can start a new song and smiles. '' My turn, sit.''

Everybody chuckles as Rachel stomps away and Heather turns to the band, she grabs one of the guitars and holds it out for her sister. Brittany grabs it with a small smile and raises an eyebrow. '' What song?''

'' Our go to song when we want to dance.'' Brittany chuckles and nods her head, she takes off her leather jacket and throws it to Santana. She starts strumming the guitar and glances at her sister with a smirk.

_Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
'Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin' _

Brittany and Heather jump two times and sway there hips, Brittany joins into the second verse and drops down to the ground slowly swaying her hips back up.

_Though he say he got a girl  
Yeah it's true you got a man  
But the party ain't gon' stop  
So let's make it hot, hot _

At the end of the songs the sisters turn to each other and drop down, they bounce in a crouched position and smirk.

Bounce baby, bounce, bo-bounce bounce, bo-bounce  
Twerk it, twerk it  
Shake baby, shake sha-shake shake  
Work it, work it  
Twist baby, twist tw-twist  
You better dip that thing

Brittany stands back up and takes off the guitar strap, she helps her sister up and gives her a high five. Both girls chuckle as they see the gleeks looking at them with dropped jaws and Heather winks at her girlfriend, Quinn shakes her head and stands up.

She walks down and pecks her girlfriend on the lips. '' I need your sister for my song babe.''

Heather nods her head and walks back to her seat, Quinn turns to Brittany and smirks. '' Want to do another song?''

Brittany nods her head and watches Quinn turn to the band, after Quinn turned back to her she laughs as she hears the intro and sees Quinn smirking.

_Friday night you and your boys went out to eat  
Then they hung out, but you came home around three  
If six of y'all went out  
Then four of you were really cheap  
'Cause only two of you had dinner  
I found your credit card receipt _

She slowly raises her hand in surrender as Quinn points a finger at her and smirks.

_It's not right but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Pack your bags up and leave  
And don't you dare come running back to me _

Brittany sings the next verse and smirks as Quinn walks backwards, she follows Quinn and they both dance around each other.

_It's not right but it's okay __  
I'm__ gonna make it anyway __  
__Close the door behind you leave your key __  
I'd__ rather be alone than unhappy_

Brittany sings in the background and stumbles back as Quinn pushes her, she catches the bag Quinn throws at her and raises her hands in surrender. She walks towards the door and leans against it watching Quinn dance.

_I pack your bags so you can leave town for a week (yes I am)  
The phone rings and then you look at me (Why'd you turn and look at me)  
You said it was one of your friends, down on 54th Street (boy)  
So why did 213 show up on your caller ID _

Brittany jogs to Quinn as soon as the band starts playing faster and grabs her hand, she twirls her around making sure not to touch her whole body and leads her around the choir room.

_I've been through all this before  
So how could you think  
That I would stand around and take some more  
Things are gonna change  
'Cause I won't be your fool anymore  
That's why you have to leave  
So don't turn around to see my face  
There's no more tears left here for you to see _

They end the song with their back against each other and high five, Heather shakes her head and chuckles. '' I will regret putting the both of you in one group right?''

Brittany turns to her and smirks. '' Probably.''

Quinn nods her head in agreement and chuckles, she takes Brittany's hand and pulls her back to the chairs. Brittany sits down next to Santana and smiles thanking her as she silently compliments her, she turns back to the middle and sees Puck standing up.

She frowns as he sings Sweet Caroline while glancing at Quinn and turns to her. '' The heck?''

Quinn leans towards her and whispers. '' He is my ex, I was together with him before I found out I love girls.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and chuckles. '' Dude is still hung up on you?'' She laughs as Quinn nods her head with a frown and shakes her head. '' Damn gotta suck for him.''

Quinn just chuckles and turns back to Mr Schue as he clears his throat, Mr Schue smiles and claps in his hands. '' Alright beautiful songs guys.'' He turns to Brittany and smiles. '' Brittany you surprised me with your voice in both songs, I am sure you will get a solo next nationals.''

'' Mr Schue!'' Rachel yells jumping up, Quinn turns to her and glares.

'' Can it Hobbit! We finally found someone who's voice isn't pitchy and will match Cedes voice without a problem.''

Rachel turns to her and glares too. '' We don't even know if she can reach high notes.''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and chuckles. '' Want me to prove it or what?'' She rolls her eyes as everyone yells a yes and stands up, she looks at Mr Schue and sighs. '' May I?''

Mr Schue steps back and nods his head, Brittany walks to the piano and sits down. Heather leans towards her girlfriend and smirks. '' Rachel will be crying at the end of this.''

Quinn chuckles and turns to her girlfriends twin, she smiles as she hears the intro of Hero and sits back.

Brittany glances at her sister and smiles, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away _

Brittany turns her head and smirks as Rachel glares at her.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you _

Mercedes gasps as she hears the long note and turns to Heather. ''Damn girl, your sister is good.''

Santana turns to Heather and nods her head in agreement, Heather smiles and shrugs her shoulders. '' She always sings, mom already thought of giving her up for one of the talent shows.''

_Oh ho, Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away, hey yea  
Hold on there will be tomorrow in time  
You find the way, hey _

Brittany stops playing as she hears a door slam and chuckles as she doesn't see Rachel and Finn, Mr Schue turns to Brittany and smiles. '' You will definitely get a solo, did you get singing lessons?''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles. '' No not really, I just started covering some songs and learned how to use the breathing technique.''

Mr Schue nods his head and smiles. '' Alright, well I would say class is over.''

Brittany smiles and stands up, she thanks Santana as she gives her jacket back and puts it on. She grabs her bag and follows Heather and Quinn outside, Quinn chuckles as she hears Rachel yelling and turns to Brittany. '' You just crushed her.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and laughs. '' Well someone had to show her that people are better, I am sure that Cedes can sing better too.''

Quinn nods her head and sighs. '' She sang river deep with Santana before everything happened, they both had power voices.''

Brittany turns to Santana and raises an eyebrow. '' You can sing?''

Santana nods her head and bites her lip, Quinn wraps her arm around Santana's shoulders and smiles. '' You will go back to singing soon San, you just need to find the courage.''

Santana nods her head and sighs. '' I-i h-hope s-so.'' Quinn glances at her and whispers.

'' Your stuttering got better since Britt joined our little group.'' Santana nods her head and smiles.

'' I-i f-feel safe.'' Quinn nods her head and unlocks her car.

'' We won't let anything happen to you San.'' Santana nods her head and jumps in the backseat, Quinn starts her car after the two sisters jumped in and drives them home.

**This is the end of chap 7, I hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN; Hi just so you all know, I have no experience with selective mutism so if some things aren't clear just ask and if you feel like Santana adjusts to quickly please remember that this is a Fanfiction.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they really inspire me to continue the story.**

**Special thanks to Mariu4 for reading everything and reviewing every time.**

**If any of you have any tips, or something you would like to see please let me know.**

**Friday night:**

After making sure her mom had night shift and her sister would crash at Quinn's house because her parents are away, she asked San if she wanted to go out but after Kitty bullied her again Santana told her she would like to stay in.

After ordering food from breadstix Santana's favorite restaurant, she walks up the stairs and changes into a white skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder top. After doing her make-up and combing her hair, she walks back down the stairs and sets the table.

After lightening some candles she closes the blinds in the kitchen and walks to the door as the doorbell rings, she thanks the boy after taking the food and hands him the money. She closes the door behind her and walks back into the kitchen, after putting the food on the plates and the extra breadstix in bowl.

She walks to the basement door and knocks, she opens the door as she hears a muffled 'Come in' and jogs down the stairs. She smiles slightly as she sees Santana lying on the bed doing her home work, she leans against the wall and smirks.

'' San?'' She smiles as she looks up and raises an eyebrow. '' Ready for our date?''

She watches on in amusement as Santana's eyes widen and sees her looking down at her shorts and tank top, Santana quickly sits up and gulps. '' Um c-can I-i change f-first?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Of course, take your time.'' She walks back up the stairs as Santana nods her head and closes the door behind her, she walks into the kitchen and places the plates in the oven to keep the food warm.

Ten minutes later she stands up as she hears the basement door open and grabs the plates out of the oven, she places them on the table and walks out of the kitchen. She smiles as Santana walks to her in a black jeans and a white button up and leans against the doorpost.

'' You look beautiful San.'' Santana looks down at her clothes and bites her lip.

'' I-is i-it really o-okay?'' Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' You look perfect.'' She watches Santana look her up and down and smiles slightly as she blushes, Santana walks to her and leans up on her tip toes.

Brittany hums in surprise as Santana pecks her on the lips and looks down at her with a smile, Santana smiles bashfully and softly pulls the hem of her top. '' Y-you look b-beautiful t-too.''

Brittany smiles and holds out her hand for Santana to take. '' Thank you San, ready?''

She smiles as Santana nods her head and suppresses a shiver as their hands easily intertwine, Brittany leads her into the kitchen and smiles as Santana gasps softly as she sees the table, she turns her head to look down at her and smiles. '' Staying in won't hold me back on trying to make this a good date, I like to spend time with you and I don't care where we are.''

Santana sees the candle light flicker and smiles slightly. '' I-i am s-sorry t-that w-we..'' Britt puts a finger on her lips and shakes her head.

'' Hey don't apologize for that, I told you that we can enjoy some time together at home too and we will do that okay?'' Santana nods her head and smiles slightly as Brittany pulls out her chair for her, she sits down after kissing her on the cheek and smiles brightly as she sees a bowl full of breadstix.

'' H-how many breadstix did y-you order?'' Brittany sits down in front of her and chuckles with a shrug of her shoulders.

'' Two or three baskets.'' She smiles as Santana giggles and pours coke in their glasses.

Fifteen minutes into dinner and small talk, Brittany freezes as she hears a key in the front door and looks at Santana.

Santana bites her lip but slowly shrugs her shoulders and reaches over the table for Britt's hand, she squeezes it softly and let's go as she hears Quinn and Heather walk in.

Heather walks into the kitchen after smelling food and stops in her tracks as she sees the scene in front of her, she groans as Quinn bumps into her and raises an eyebrow as she locks eyes with her sister.

'' Hi we um..'' Quinn looks around her girlfriend and smirks as she sees what looks to be a date.

'' We will be in Heath's room, enjoy sorry for interrupting.''

Brittany rolls her eyes as Quinn pulls Heather out of the room with an exciting yelp that Heath owes her ten bucks and turns to Santana. '' Soo.''

Santana chuckles and grabs another bread stick. '' I-i don't care t-that they k-know, they a-are friends.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles, she takes the last sip of her coke and stands up as she sees that both plates are empty. After putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher she turns to Santana and smiles. '' What do you want to do now? Continue our date or hang out with Q and my sister?''

Santana stands up and smiles. '' C-continue our date, just because they are here doesn't m-mean that we can't continue.''

She raises an eyebrow as Brittany smiles and tilts her head slightly. '' W-what?''

Brittany looks at her and smiles. '' You only stuttered on two word in that sentence San, you are improving quickly.''

Santana just smiles and nods her head. '' Y-you make me feel safe B-Britt-Britt.''

Brittany smiles as she hears the nickname and places a kiss on her forehead. '' Next I planned a movie night, do you want to watch it in the living room or my room?''

'' Y-yours?'' Brittany looks down at her and smiles slightly.

'' Was that a question?'' Santana shakes her head and giggles, Brittany smiles and grabs the bottle of coke out of the fridge. She grabs their glasses and leads Santana to her room, after filling their glasses with coke she places the bottle next to the bed and sits down with her back against the headboard.

Santana sits down next to her and watches her turn on her Playstation and selecting Netflix, Brittany turns to Santana after opening the movie lists and smiles. '' What do you want to watch?''

'' I don't know B, you c-can choose.'' Brittany nods her head and looks at the list, she selects the little mermaid knowing Santana loves the movie and turns to her.

'' That okay?'' She smiles as Santana's eyes light up and chuckles. '' I will take that as a yes.''

Santana nods her head and turns to the movie, Brittany smiles and places the controller and remote control next to her.

**Put line break here**

Twenty minutes into the movie Brittany looks down as Santana's hand finds hers and intertwines their fingers with a small smile, Santana turns to her and bites her lip. '' B?''

Brittany hums and looks at her, she sees how nervous Santana looks and pauses the movie. '' What's wrong San?''

'' C-can w-we cuddle?''

Brittany smiles reassuringly and opens her arms with a small smile. '' Of course, come here.''

She smiles as Santana scoots closer and waits till she is settled in her arms, she slowly wraps her arm around her and pushes play again.

Santana looks back at the movie and bites her lip softly as she hears Brittany's quick heartbeat under her ear.

_I am having the same effect on her, this just feels right and she makes me feel really safe._

Brittany slides down the bed a little so that she is in a half sitting and half lying position and smiles slightly as Santana places her head on her shoulder, she shivers as Santana's hand run down her side and wraps her own arm back around Santana's waist.

Brittany bites her lip as Sebastian starts singing Kiss The girl and strokes her thumb on the sliver of skin where Santana's shirt slide up, She let's go of Santana as she feels her move and looks up at her as Santana props herself up on one arm.

Santana smiles as their eyes lock and cups her jaw with her free hand, she slowly leans down and stops millimeters away from Britt's lips. She closes the distance as Brittany locks eyes with her and Sebastian sings kiss the girl and hums softly, Brittany lifts her hand and runs it through Santana's dark locks.

They both moan softly as their tongues duel together and Santana tilts her head deepening the kiss, Brittany slides her hand down Santana's back and moans softly as Santana pulls back softly pulling her lip between her teeth.

Santana pulls back slightly as breathing becomes a problem and leans her forehead against Britt's, she smiles slightly after catching her breath and pecks her on the lips. '' This date has been a-amazing Britt.''

Brittany smiles and slowly cups her jaw, she strokes her thumb over her cheek and smiles. '' Amazing enough for a second date?''

Santana smiles slightly as she hears the nervous undertone and nods her head. '' Yes b-but I will plan our second date.''

She cuddles back into her after Brittany nods her head and smiles as she sees that The little mermaid ended but The Lion King is playing now.

Three hours later Santana wakes up and yawns softly, she looks down as she feels arms around her and smiles as she sees Brittany's arms still wrapped securely around her.

She slowly slides out of Brittany's grip and tip toes out of the room, after going to the bathroom she walks to Heather's room and softly knocks on the door.

She walks in as she hears a muffled ' Come in' and smiles as Quinn pauses the movie they are watching, Heather sits up and pats the bed. '' Hey you, where is B?''

'' A-asleep.'' Santana mutters tiredly as she sits down on the bed, Heather nods her head and smiles.

'' How was your date?''

Quinn watches Santana brighten up at the mention of the date and smiles. '' Judging your facial expression, it went great.''

Santana nods her head and smiles slightly. '' B is amazing, s-she didn't push me to anything and let me set the p-pace.''

Both girls watch Santana gush about her date with a smile and Quinn sits up, she wraps her arms around San and chuckles softly. '' I am so happy for you S.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Your stuttering is improving fast too, you only stuttered a few times in the story you told us.''

Santana nods her head and blushes. '' Britt makes me feel safe, I feel p-protected.''

'' Yeah B always had that effect on Heather when she had panic too.''

Susan chuckles as three heads snap towards her and she slowly walks into the room, she turns to Santana and smiles. '' When Heather was little she had a lot of panic too, but as soon as Brittany was near the feeling was gone she outgrow it now but when she is upset she only needs to hear Britt's voice and the feeling is gone.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Yeah B has that effect on a lot of people, but she reached that what no one else ever managed San.''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' Even in s-school, she gives me the courage but I am still not ready to talk a-again.''

Quinn nods her head and smiles. '' Dating B will help you with that, I am so happy for you San.''

Susan watches Santana blush and glance at her, she smiles reassuringly and shrugs. '' I don't care who Britt dates, but I am glad it is you Santana.'' She leans forward with her elbows on her knees and smiles. '' I noticed the effect Britt has on you, but you also have a calming effect on her.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and chuckles. '' Yeah she always protects us now, but in the past when she protected me she got into fights now she uses words and only defends herself when someone hits her.''

Susan turns around as she hears footsteps and smiles as Brittany stops in the doorway with a slight yawn. '' Hey honey.''

Brittany holds her hand in front of her mouth and yawns again, she walks over to the bed after kissing her mother on the cheek and sits down next to Santana. '' Hey mam.''

Quinn releases her hold on Santana and kisses Brittany on the cheek, Heather chuckles as she sees her sisters shocked expression and smirks. '' Get used to it, you just made Quinn's year.''

Brittany turns to them and raises an eyebrow. '' What did I do?''

Quinn looks at her and smiles. '' San told us about your date and only stuttered a few times, you pull her out it B and I can't thank you enough for giving me back my old best nerd friend.''

'' Hey!'' Heather laughs as Santana mutters that in protest and places a kiss on her cheek.

'' Come on San we love you even with the problems you have, but I will be glad when you feel safe enough to talk again.''

'' I-I'm working on it.'' Santana mutters softly, Susan leans forward and smiles.

'' Don't rush yourself to it honey, you will get there and we all don't care if it will take long.''

Brittany runs a hand down Santana's back and smiles as she feels her relax. '' We will all be there along the way San.''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' I-i know.'' She turns to Susan and smiles. '' Will y-you h-help me pulling her out of the doubts when she pulled me out of the darkness completely?''

She sees Susan look at her in confusion and bites her lip. '' The d-doubt t-that my feelings will disappear then?''

Susan nods her head and smiles. '' I think we all will do that, but for now let me just say that I am happy for the both of you.'' She turns to Quinn and smiles. '' And I am happy Heather found you.''

Quinn looks at her and smiles. '' No need to thank me for that, I love your daughter.''

Brittany smiles as she hears her sister gasp and leans down to Santana's ear. '' Let's leave them alone, I don't think Quinn planned to tell it like that. '' She whispers softly.

Santana nods her head and stands up, Susan follows her lead as she sees her daughter looking at Quinn with tears in her eyes and follows Brittany and Santana out of the room after wishing them a good night.

Brittany closes the door and chuckles softly, she turns to her mother and smirks. '' I will bet you ten dollars that Heath will be deadly tired tomorrow.''

Susan laughs and holds out her hand. '' Deal Quinn is too scared because I am home, even though I don't care I am just glad the house is sound proof and she can't get pregnant.''

Brittany shakes her mothers hand and kisses her on the cheek. '' We will go back to bed too, good night mom.''

Susan nods her head and smiles. '' Good night girls.''

Brittany turns to Santana after her mom walked into her room and smiles. '' Do you want to sleep in your room or in mine?''

Santana just smiles and grabs her hands, she pulls her back to her room and crawls back into bed. She smiles as Brittany crawls in too and pushes her on her back, she cuddles into her after kissing her on the cheek and sighs softly. '' Is this o-okay?''

Brittany nods her head and places a kiss on her head. '' Perfect, good night San.''

'' Good n-night Britt.''


	9. Chapter 8

**Two weeks later:**

Santana sighs as she hears Mr Schue starting to talk Spanish in her last class off the day and rolls her eyes, she looks down at the table and thinks back to her date with Brittany one week ago.

_With a little help from Quinn and Heather she planned a date on a small secluded area on the beach, Santana cooked something for them and together they enjoyed the sunset and their surrounding._

_Santana initiated the first make out session and after hours of kissing, cuddling and talking the girls packed their things up around three in the morning and drove back home._

Brittany sighs in relief as the bell rings and turns towards her sister and Quinn. '' Why is Mr Johnson so boring?''

Quinn stands up after collecting her stuff and shrugs her shoulders with a chuckle. '' No idea B.''

'' Probably because his life wasn't exciting enough in the past. '' Heather mutters with a chuckle, Brittany turns to her and smirks.

'' Right, you are the only one who took notes nerd.'' Heather rolls her eyes and smirks.

'' Not everyone had this before sis, shut up.'' Brittany follows them out of the class room and wraps an arm around her sisters shoulders, she places a kiss on her head and chuckles.

'' You know that I meant that lovely Heath.'' Heather nods her head and chuckles.

'' I know sis, Quinn means it lovely too.'' Quinn nods her head and chuckles.

'' I love to see you in nerd mode babe.''

Brittany chuckles and turns to Quinn, she pulls out an imaginary poke ball and throws it in the hallway. '' Pikachu I choose you, use nerd mode!''

Quinn burst out laughing and stops walking as they reach Santana's class room, she leans over and holds her stomach. '' Dammit B, how can you do something like that with a straight face?''

Brittany joins into the laughter and turns to Quinn. '' Probably because nothing else in me is straight.''

Heather watches in amusement as her sister and girlfriend double over in laughter and shakes her head, she turns her head as Santana joins their group and sees her watching them in confusion.

She turns to her and rolls her eyes. '' Don't ask, they are laughing over Pikachu using nerd mode and nothing in B being straight.''

The two blondes start all over as Heather mentions it and hold their stomachs, Santana watches them in amusement and shakes her head. '' S-seriously g-girls?''

Brittany straightens up as she finishes catching her breath and turns to Santana, she smiles slightly and shrugs. '' We were teasing Heath about being a nerd.''

Santana steps closer to them and whispers. '' Y-you do k-know I-i am one too right?''

Brittany nods her head and winks. '' Yeah but you are a cute nerd.''

'' Hey!'' Heather mutters offended, Quinn chuckles and pulls her girlfriend in her arms.

'' You are my cute nerd babe.''

Brittany chuckles and sees Santana still blushing, she wraps an arm around her shoulders and starts walking towards the choir room. '' How was class San?''

'' Boring.'' Santana mutters softly, Brittany chuckles and looks down at her.

'' Why?'' Santana shrugs her shoulders and chuckles.

'' Mr S-schue's Spanish s-sucks.'' Brittany nods her head in agreement and smirks.

'' Yeah it does.'' They walk into the choir room and sit down in their usual seats, Quinn turns to Brittany as soon as they sit down and bites back a chuckle.

'' Hey B?'' She smiles as Brittany hums and smirks. '' What attacks does Nerd Pikachu have?''

Heather rolls her eyes as Brittany chuckles and leans forward looking at Santana. '' I regret putting them together in one club.''

Brittany starts laughing and turns to Q. '' I will come back to you when I have the answer.''

Quinn nods her head and pulls her girlfriend in her arms, she places a kiss on her head and smirks. '' Come on babe, you love to see us joking around.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and smirks. '' You also enjoy our teasing.'' She turns to Santana and mutters. '' Same goes for you S.''

Brittany chuckles as both girls roll their eyes and leans back as Mr Schue and the rest of the gleeks walk in, she leans towards Santana and whispers. '' Can I take you on a date tonight?''

Santana turns to look at her and nods her head, she leans towards her and whispers. '' I-i would l-love too.''

After glee Puck turns to the gleeks and smiles. '' Hey guys I will throw a party tomorrow, you are all invited.''

Brittany ignores him and walks out of the choir room knowing that her sister, San and Q will follows, Heather turns to her as they walk out of the school and smiles. '' Do you want to go to his party?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' Don't know yet Heath.''

Quinn sees her glancing at Santana and smiles inwardly, she wraps an arm around her best friend and smiles. '' Do you want to go San?''

Santana shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly. '' N-not s-sure, I-i am scared.''

Quinn nods her head and smiles. '' Just think about it? We won't pressure you to it San.''

Santana nods her head and jumps in the car, she places her bag between her legs and looks out of the window as Quinn pulls out of the driveway. Heather turn to her sister and smiles. '' Any plans today sis?''

Brittany nods her head and smirks. '' Yea why?'' Quinn looks in the rear view mirror and sees Santana smiling, she smiles and winks as she locks eyes with her.

'' Have fun girls, Heath and I have a date night too.'' Heather raises an eyebrow and smiles

'' You have another date?'' Santana nods her head and smiles.

'' B asked me in glee, I have n-no idea what s-she planned.''

Brittany looks at the three girls and laughs as they look at her with questioning gazes. '' Yeah and I am not telling.''

Heather groans and looks at her sister. '' Please?''

Brittany rolls her eyes as she sees the pout and chuckles. '' Nope.'' Quinn turns to her as soon as she parks her car in front of the house and raises an eyebrow.

'' How can you say no to her pout.'' Brittany starts laughing and pats Quinn on the shoulder.

'' Because I invented it Q, just wait till I start pouting.'' She grabs her bag and steps out of the car, Santana turns to Heather and raises an eyebrow.

'' Seriously?'' She groans as Heather nods her head with a chuckle and drops her head in her hands. '' I-i am s-so fucked, I c-could n-never say no to that.''

Heather burst out laughing and pats Santana on her knee, she jumps out of the car and waits till her girlfriend joins her. Santana trudges after them and walks up the stairs after putting her stuff in her room, she knocks on Brittany's door and walks in as she hears a muffled 'Come in'

Brittany looks up as Santana walks in and smiles. '' Hey you okay?''

Santana nods her head and collapses on the bed next to her, she turns her head and sighs. '' A-are w-we going somewhere, where much p-people are?''

Brittany bites her lip and slowly shakes her head. '' No there will be no one.'' Santana nods her head and smiles.

'' W-what s-should I wear?'' Brittany smiles and sits up.

'' Something casual, want to do your homework before going?'' Santana bites her lip and nods her head.

'' Is that okay?'' Brittany nods her head and kisses her on the cheek.

'' Of course, I need to do some things too.'' Santana nods her head and stands up after placing a kiss on her cheek, Brittany watches her walk out of the room and waits long enough before jumping out of her bed.

She jogs towards her sisters room and knocks on the door, she chuckles as Quinn opens the door and raises an eyebrow. '' Did I interrupt something?''

Quinn shakes her head and opens the door wider, Brittany walks in and sits down on her sisters bed as she sees her sitting on the desk chair. '' What are you guys doing tonight?''

Quinn shrugs her shoulders and smiles. '' Going out for dinner and a movie night why?''

'' I wanted to do something special with San but I already did a date here, so I have no idea at the moment.''

Heather turns in her seat and raises an eyebrow. '' What exactly do you have planned sis?'' She smiles brightly as she sees Brittany worrying her bottom lip between her lips and leans forward. '' Do you want to ask her?''

She squeals as Brittany nods her head and looks at her girlfriend, Quinn smiles and sits down next to Britt. '' Santana loves stars and campfires.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Q and I can crash at her house, mom has night shift and will come back tomorrow morning. What if we help you set up the backyard? That way San will feel safe and she will love what you planned.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' That sounds good.'' She turns to Q and smiles slightly. '' Is that okay? I don't want to ruin your plans.''

Quinn stands up and offers her hand. '' I made a reservation in an hour and half, think we can set it up now?''

She smiles as both blondes nod their heads and pulls them up, the three of them jog down the stairs and into the backyard.

After they set up the tent Quinn and Brittany build the small campfire and Heather set up the chairs and the small table, she turns to her sister and smiles. '' San will love this sis, when do you want to ask her?''

Brittany shrugs and smiles slightly. '' After dinner and.'' She grabs a small long velvet box out of her backpack and gives it her sister. '' I want to give her this.''

Quinn looks over her girlfriends shoulder as she opens it and smiles as she sees a necklace with the superman symbol, she looks at Brittany and smiles. '' She will love it.''

'' Turn the symbol around.'' Heather does as she say and smiles as she sees an S&B engraved, she looks at her sister and smirks.

'' Who knew you could be such a romantic sis.'' Brittany bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders.

'' San is worth it and worth waiting for, since the day I met her it just clicked Heath.'' Heather nods her head and closes the velvet box, she gives it back and hugs her sister.

'' We will talk about it tomorrow okay? Enjoy your night.'' Brittany nods her head and smile, she hugs Quinn and smirks.

'' Enjoy your date and if your parents are at home and you come here please go upstairs.'' Quinn laughs and nods her head.

'' We will promised.'' Brittany nods her head and watches them walk inside, she walks inside too and orders a pizza for them. She jogs up to her room after ending the call and walks into her room.

After she changed in jeans shorts and a blue button up with a white crop top under it, she walks into the bathroom and puts on light make up highlighting her eyes. After combing her hair to one side she curls it slightly and walks back into her room after putting everything away, she walks out of her room and knocks on her sisters door.

She smiles as Quinn opens the door again and leans against the doorpost. '' Is this okay?'' She asks curiously and points to her clothes, Heather looks at her and smiles.

'' You look beautiful sis.'' Quinn nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' San will be a blushing mess when she sees you.'' Brittany starts laughing and shakes her head.

'' I don't think so, she really improved and is starting to trust herself to say more.'' Quinn nods her head and kisses her on the cheek.

'' I know all thanks to you, seriously I can't thank you enough for pulling my best friend out of the darkness.''

Brittany smiles and shrugs her shoulders. '' No need to thank me.'' She looks at the time as the doorbell rings and chuckles. '' Pizza is here.'' After kissing her sister on the cheek and wishing her good night she jogs down the stairs and opens the door, after paying for the pizza she places it in the kitchen and smiles as Heather joins her in the kitchen.

Heather leans against the kitchen counter and smiles. '' Q is downstairs helping San on what to wear, she will tell her the date will be here.''

Brittany nods her head and leans against the counter next to her. '' Heath, what happened to your rule sisters are off limit?''

Heather looks at her and chuckles. '' That rule is only for Puck because he is a player, but I am so happy that you and San found each other.'' She wraps an arm around her sister and smiles. '' San slowly opens up and I can see how happy she makes you.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' She really does.''

'' G-good t-to know, you make me h-happy too.'' Santana watches both blondes turn to look at her and bites her lip as Brittany's eyes look down at her outfit, she smiles as Heather walks to her and kisses her on the cheek.

Heather smiles and hugs Santana. '' Have fun San.'' Santana nods her head and smiles as Quinn and Heather both leave after yelling a goodbye, she looks at Brittany and looks down at the outfit she wears.

'' Y-you look b-beautiful B.'' Brittany pushes herself off the counter and walks to her, she looks down at the red off the shoulder top and black shorts Santana wears and smiles.

'' You look hot.'' She bites her lip and chuckles. '' Sorry you look really beautiful San.''

Santana pulls her closer and kisses her on the cheek whispering. '' I-i was going for h-hot.''

She chuckles as Brittany shivers and pulls back, she looks up at her and smiles. '' Quinn told m-me we have our date h-here, thank y-you for that but what do you h-have planned?''

Brittany smiles and grabs the pizza, she offers Santana her free hand and smirks. '' Ready for our date miss Lopez?''

Santana chuckles and nods her head she intertwines their fingers and smiles, Brittany places a kiss on her hand and leads her out into the backyard. She glances at Santana as she gasps softly and smiles. '' Two little birdies told me you love stars and campfires, so I thought we could enjoy the nice weather and make some smores later on.''

Santana stops as she reaches the chairs and turns to Brittany, she leans up on her tiptoes and pecks her on the lips. '' This is perfect B.''

Brittany smiles and sits down, she nods her head to the tent and smiles slightly. '' When you want we can crash in the tent later.''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' I would like that, I love camping.''

'' Good to know.'' Brittany mutters with a smirk as she opens the pizza, she hands Santana a slice and takes one herself.

After they ate their pizza Brittany brings the leftovers back inside and grabs two cans of coke, she walks back outside and lights up the campfire as she sees that it's getting dark. After putting the putting everything they need for smores on the small table she turns to Santana and smiles as she sees her looking at her. '' What?''

Santana shakes her head and slowly stands up, she sits down inbetween Brittany's legs and leans back against her. She turns her head and places a kiss on the underside of her jaw. '' This is just perfect.''

Brittany smiles and wraps her arms around her waist, she toys with the velvet box in her hands and bites her lip. '' I hope it will stay perfect, she takes one of Santana's hands and slowly pushes the box in her hand.''

Santana looks down and raises an eyebrow. '' What is this?'' She turns her head to face Brittany and sees her biting her lip nervously, she turns her upper body and faces her. '' B?''

Brittany smiles nervously and shrugs. '' Open it.'' Santana opens it and looks down at the pendant, Britt smiles slightly and takes a deep calming breath. '' Damn I didn't know I would be this nervous.''

She takes one of Santana's hands and smiles. '' San I enjoyed all of our dates and would like to go on more with you, the feeling you give me is something I never felt before but I know now that I don't want to lose it either.''

She squeezes her hand and smiles. '' I will wait for you till you are ready and you don't have to say yes immediately you will set the pace that makes you feel good, but calling you my friend doesn't feel right to me.''

She sees Santana looking at her with tears in her eyes and bites her lip. '' You are the only person who can calm me down with only one touch or one glance, just being near you makes me happy and that is something I never felt before.''

'' But um before I continue rambling.'' She takes a small breath and smiles slightly, she takes the necklace out of the box and holds it up. '' Just like I said you don't have to answer immediately, but Santana maria Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?''

**This is the end of chapter eight, I hope you liked it.**

**I will try to upload as soon as possible.**

**If you have any tips, or something you want to see please let me know.**


	10. Chapter 8 pt 2

_''Santana maria Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?''_

Santana turns around in Brittany's arms and leans up on her knees, she smiles slightly as she sees Brittany nervously biting her lip and cups her jaw. She leans in as Brittany nervously looks up at her and captures her lips with her own, Brittany hums softly and slowly wraps her arm around Santana's waist keeping a hold on the necklace.

After a few minutes Santana pulls back and leans her forehead against Britt, she slowly starts nodding her head and smiles slightly. '' Yes I will be your g-girlfriend.'' She sees Brittany looking at her in surprise and smiles slowly pulling back to sit back on her knees.

'' You make me feel safe Britt and you are so considerate about my feelings, I-i may not be ready to tell everyone but we can wait a little before telling the school right?'' Brittany nods her head and smiles

'' We don't have to tell them at all San, either they find out or they don't. I am just happy that I can finally call you my girlfriend.'' Santana smiles and takes the necklace Brittany holds up again, she looks at the pendant and turns it around.

She smiles as she sees the two letters engraved and looks up at Brittany. '' The necklace is beautiful B, will you put it on me?''

Brittany nods her head and sits up, she slowly swipes Santana's hair to the side and fastens the necklace around her neck. Santana shivers as Brittany's cool fingers grace her neck and let's her hair fall back as she pulls back, Brittany turns the pendant so it's showing the superman symbol.

She looks up at Santana and smirks, ''the necklace reminded me of you, nerdy but beautiful.'' She starts laughing as Santana swats at her and pulls her in a hug whispering. '' I'm only teasing S, I like your nerdy side.''

Santana chuckles and nods her head. '' I know B.'' Brittany let's go of her and smiles.

'' Smores?'' Santana nods her head and turns around in her arms, she slowly stands up and grabs the two sticks Brittany placed on the table between them. Brittany opens the bag of marshmallows and scoots closer to the fire, she takes the sticks from Santana and pushes the sticks through two marshmallows.

Santana takes the stick she holds out for her and walks to Brittany instead of sitting down in her own chair, she sits sideways on Brittany's left leg. She smiles as Britt automatically wraps her arm around her waist and holds her marshmallow above the fire, Brittany grabs her phone from the small table and opens her music list.

She puts it on shuffle and turns to place it back on the table, she looks up as Santana grabs her hand and raises an eyebrow. Santana smiles and shrugs. '' I thought we could send a picture to Heath and Q.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles, she opens her camera and switches to the front camera on her phone. Santana moves her hair over one shoulder making sure they can see the necklace and leans into Brittany, Brittany tightens her hold on Santana and holds up the phone.

Before pushes the button to take the picture she places a kiss on Santana's head and looks through her lashes, she takes the picture as soon as she sees Santana smiling brightly and lowers her phone.

She looks at the fire and chuckles. '' San your marshmallow is on fire.'' Santana sits up muttering an 'Oh fuck' and pulls her marshmallow out of the fire, Brittany takes the stick from her and gives her the stick with her marshmallow on it. '' Here.''

Brittany places her phone down and takes the burned marshmallow off of the stick, she places a new one on it and holds it over the fire. Santana follows her lead and points to her phone. '' Can I look at the picture?''

Brittany nods her head and takes her phone again, she taps the picture and holds it out for both of them the look at. Santana looks at the picture and smiles as she sees Britt looking through her lashes with a smirk playing on her lips that are placed on her head.

Santana pulls both of their marshmallows out of the fire as Brittany opens her whatsapp and smiles as she send it into the group chat she made for them, she turns to the table and grabs four graham crackers and chocolate.

After preparing their smores, she hands Brittany one and takes a bite of her own. She hums softly at the taste and sighs. '' Perfect.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and looks down as her phone buzzes, she opens whatsapp as she sees that Quinn send an answer and clicks on the picture. She chuckles as she sees her sister fast asleep in Quinn's arms and reads the message Quinn wrote.

_We are so happy for you guys, we need to double date soon._

Brittany shows Santana the picture and closes the app again after sending a smiley, she puts her phone back down after turning the music louder and takes the last bite of her smore.

Santana turns to her and chuckles as she sees chocolate around Britt's mouth, she wipes it away with her thumb and sucks the chocolate of her thumb. She sees Brittany biting her lip and smiles slightly, she leans in and pecks her on the lips.

Brittany smiles and looks at her. '' Want another one?'' Santana shakes her head and smiles. '' Maybe later.''

Brittany nods her head and leans back against the backrest, Santana slides up and places her head on her chest looking up at the sky. She points her finger up and smiles. '' Look there is the Leo.''

Brittany looks up and nods her head, she looks around and smiles pointing up. '' There is Orion.''

Santana looks at where she points and nods her head, she cuddles into Brittany and smiles as she points a few others out. She turns on her side making sure she doesn't hurt Brittany and looks up at her. '' Why do you know so much about the constellations?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly. '' Back in the Netherlands I would climb out of my window to lay on the roof and look up at the stars, it calmed me down and it brought me back to the time my mom would take me and Heath outside to tell us all about the stars.''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' That sounds like fun.'' Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' It was.'' Santana leans up on her elbow and smiles slightly.

'' My papi always took me for a drive when it got dark and he would always tell me about all the stars, he loved to cuddle up under the starry sky and just listen to music like we do know.'' She sits up and looks up at the sky with tears in her eyes. '' I like to think that he is the reason we met, that he looks down at us now and smiles because he can see how happy I am.''

Brittany sits up and turns Santana's face towards her, she wipes away her tears and smiles slightly. '' Maybe he is the reason San, he sounds like a nice man and I would've liked to get to know him.''

Santana nods her head and smiles sadly. '' I think he would love you, he never cared about who I fell in love with he just told me that it's important that he of she makes me happy.''

Brittany notices Santana talk without a stutter and smiles wiping away her tears, she pulls her in a hug and places a kiss on her cheek. '' Did you visit him after he passed away?''

Santana shakes her head and sniffles. '' No my mami didn't want to take me there.''

Brittany looks down a t her and raises an eyebrow. '' Do you want to go?''

Santana shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' Yes and no, I am scared that he is angry because I didn't visit him yet.'' She sits up and bites her lip. '' The selective mutism started after his funeral, Quinn pulled me through it but all I wanted was to curl up in a corner and stay there.''

Brittany looks at her and smiles slightly. '' I don't think that he is angry San, I think he knows that your mom wouldn't let you go to him. I can understand why you protected yourself for everyone, but I think you have to visit him to completely let go of the past.''

Santana nods her head and bites her lip. '' Quinn told me that too, but I was too scared.''

'' And now?'' Brittany asks softly, Santana looks up and gulps.

'' I don't know.'' Brittany smiles and strokes her thumb over her cheek.

'' Just let me know whenever you feel ready San, I will be there along the way.'' Santana locks eyes with her and bites her lip.

'' Britt I just want you to know the feelings I have for you, won't change when I feel completely safe you helped me a lot but.'' She bites her lip and exhales softly. '' But I felt a click between us the first day I met you, I know there will be fights and it might happen that I close up but that will never mean that I don't care about you.''

Brittany looks down at her and smiles. '' Fighting is normal but it is important to talk too, I promise to talk to you when I feel doubts okay?''

Santana nods her head and smiles, she cuddles back into Brittany as she feels the cold wind and shivers a little. Brittany feels her shiver and looks at the fire seeing that it's burned out, she looks down at Santana and smiles slightly. '' Do you still want to sleep in the tent, or do you want to go inside?''

'' The tent.'' Santana mutters softly, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Alright let's go change and I will grab pillows and a blanket for us.'' Santana nods her head and slowly stands up, she offers Brittany her hand and pulls her up as she takes it. Brittany cleans up after telling Santana to change and walks up the stairs after putting everything in the kitchen.

She quickly changes in a pair of shorts and a tank top and grabs her blanket and two pillows, she jogs back down the stairs and smiles as she sees Santana standing by the tent.

Santana zips it open and Brittany places the pillows and blankets in it, she stands back up and unzips the roof. She turns to Santana and smiles slightly. '' Mom bought this tent for stargazing.''

Santana crawls in the tent and lays down, Brittany joins her after kicking off her shoes and lays down on her back. Santana rolls over and cuddles into her looking up in the sky. '' This is awesome.''

After a few minutes of cuddling and looking at the stars Santana adjusts her glasses and leans up on her elbow, she turns to look at Brittany and smiles as she sees her already looking at her.

She slowly lifts her hand and puts a strand of hair behind Britt's ear, she slowly cups her jaw and smiles. '' This date was amazing B, thank you.''

Brittany smiles and places her hand on the small of Santana's back, she strokes the sliver of skin there and looks up at her. '' I am glad you liked it San.''

Santana just smiles and captures her lip with her own, she slowly exhales through her nose as she feels Brittany's hand stopping the ministration and tries to convey her feelings into the kiss.

She deepens the kiss and moves so that she is straddling her, she places her hands beside Brittany's head to hold her up and moans softly as Brittany's tongue slide over her lip.

She moans softly as Brittany's hands slip into her back pockets and unconsciously grinds down, she holds herself up with one hand and runs the other through Brittany's blonde locks.

Brittany pulls out of the kiss with a soft moan as Santana grinds down again and bites her lip. '' We need to slow down a little San.''

Santana swallows thickly as she feels how turned on she is and slowly nods her head, she pecks Britt on the lips and lays back down next to her. Brittany wraps her arms around her and looks back at the stars.

_In the middle of the night Susan comes home and walks up the stairs to check on Brittany knowing that Heather spends the night at Quinn's house, she frowns as she sees no one in the room and walks back down the stairs. _

_She walks towards the basement but stops as she sees a soft glow coming out of the garden, she walks outside and smiles as she sees the tent set up._

_She tiptoes to the tent and looks through the roof window, she smiles as she sees her daughter spooning Santana with her arms wrapped protectively around the girl and snaps a picture of them._

**So this is the end of chapter 9, I hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Three days later.**

Brittany walks through the school after her class ends and stops in front of Santana's class, she leans back against the lockers and pulls out her phone.

After a few minutes she looks up as she sees someone joining her and smiles as Quinn and Heather both lean beside her, Heather looks at her sister and smirks. '' How was your test B.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders with a groan and chuckles. '' It sucked.''

Heather shakes her head and chuckles, Quinn turns to Brittany and smirks. '' Next time learn B.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs. '' I had better things to do Q.''

'' Like making out with your girlfriend?'' She asks with a knowing smirk, Brittany rolls her eyes and glares at them.

'' About that, you guys seriously need to learn how to knock.''

'' I agree.'' Santana mutters as she walks up to them, she looks at Quinn and chuckles. '' S-seriously Q, stop interrupting when I-i try to get my m-mack on.''

'' We have something called locks on our doors.'' Heather mutters with a smirks, Santana rolls her eyes and adjusts her glasses.

'' Yeah but you can still knock before barging in.'' Brittany nods her head in agreement and hugs her girlfriend, she wraps an arm around her shoulders as soon as she pulls away and smiles.

'' Ready for glee?'' She smiles as Santana nods her head and follows Quinn down the hallway, she walks around the corner and stops as her eyes catch something on the announcement board.

She let's go of Santana and walks towards it, Heather stops as she sees her sister walk to the board and looks at Santana. '' What is she doing?''

Santana shrugs and chuckles. '' N-no idea, she just t-told me to w-wait.'' Heather nods her head and wraps her arm around Santana's shoulders, she walks towards her sister and keeps her hand intertwined with her girlfriends.

'' What are you doing B?'' Brittany turns around after taking a piece of paper off the board and turns to her sister with a small smile, she turns the paper to her and smirks.

'' The school has a motocross team.'' Quinn looks at it and smiles.

'' Cool they are starting up again, they have the best tournaments.'' Heather sees her sisters eyes light up and chuckles.

'' You have to talk to mom about it sis.'' Brittany folds the piece of paper and nods her head, she puts it in her back pocket and smiles.

'' I will, come on let's go to glee.'' Heather nods her head and walks in front of her sister, Brittany walks a little behind them and glances as Santana.

'' Talk to me San, you are silent since I talked about motocross.'' Santana looks up at her and bites her lip.

'' That is dangerous right?'' Brittany stops walking after telling her sister she will join them a little later and pulls Santana into an empty classroom, she sits down on one of the table and pulls her girlfriend inbetween her legs.

'' It could be dangerous yes, but I drove too in The Netherlands so I know how to handle a bike.''

Santana nods her head and leans into her girlfriend, she leans her head against her shoulder and sighs softly. '' I know you and Heath both told me about it, I am just scared.''

Brittany wraps her arms around her girlfriend and smiles. '' If it send you back to panicking I won't try out San, I still have to ask my mom for permission too.''

Santana pulls out of the hug and shakes her head. '' No I saw the way your eyes light up when you talk about it, try out when your mom allows it B I will sit in the stands when you need to race.''

'' You sure?'' Brittany asks softly looking her in the eyes, Santana nods her head and smiles.

'' Yes I am, I will probably be scared but as soon as it is over and I know that you are okay everything will be good.'' She pecks her girlfriend on the lips and smiles. '' I know that you would ignore it when it scares me B, but you love it so do it okay?''

Brittany nods her head and slides off the table, she captures her girlfriends lips with her own and smiles into the kiss. Santana pulls back with a small smile and looks at the time, she chuckles and looks at her girlfriend. '' Want to join glee for the last twenty minutes?''

Brittany nods her head with a chuckle and follows her girlfriend out of the classroom, she wraps an arm around her shoulders and leads her to the choir room. She slowly opens the door as she hears music and walks in, Santana follows after her and slowly closing the door behind her smiling as they see Heather and Quinn singing Love on Top.

They both slowly slip passed them and Brittany groans as Heather pulls on her jacket, she hears them nearing the second refrain and glares at her sister. She takes off her leather jacket as she sees Heather raise a challenging eyebrow knowing she didn't really show her dance moves yet and places it on the piano.

She points to Mike and calls him over, Mike immediately joins up never passing a dancing chance and jumps on the dance floor. Quinn turns to her girlfriend and smirks.

Ooh come on baby  
You put my love on top top top top top  
You put my love on top  
Ooh ooh  
Come on baby  
You put my love on top top top top top  
You put my love on top  
My love on top

Brittany easily slides behind the girls with Mike and dance the exact same dance Beyonce did in her video.

Heather turns to face her girlfriend and smirks.

Baby I can hear the wind whip past my face  
As we dance the night away  
And boy your look it tastes like a night of champagne  
As I kiss you again and again and again and again

Brittany easily leads Quinn into the dance and sees Mike doing the same with her sister, she sings in the back ground and dances around the room with a smirk.

After the song she grabs her leather jacket and glares at her sister. '' I didn't want to dance Heath.''

'' Why not? Girl got moves.'' Mercedes says from her seat with a smirk, Brittany rolls her eyes and tries to walk back to her seat.

Will looks up and chuckles. '' Not so fast Brittany.'' Brittany stops with a groan and turns to him.

'' Yes Mr Schue?'' Mr Schue smiles and points to the dance floor and smiles

'' show us some more moves.''

Heather chuckles as her sister glares at her and sits down next to Santana, Brittany turns back to Mr Schue and raises an eyebrow. '' Want me to sing and dance?''

Mr Schue nods his head and smiles, Brittany rolls her eyes and turns to Mike. '' Can you join me Mike?'' She glances at Jake and shrugs. '' You too Lil Puckerman.''

Jake and Mike both nod their heads and walk towards her, Brittany takes her leather jacket off again and looks down at her blouse. She rolls her eyes and undoes it, she takes it off and walks to her sister.

She drops both in her lap and glares down at her. '' Payback will be a bitch sis.'' Heather looks up at her and smirks. '' Bring it sis.''

Santana leans towards Heather as Brittany walks back after shooting her a wink and mutters. '' Why did she take off her blouse?''

Heather chuckles and turns to look at her. '' Knowing B she will go all out now, she will sweat.''

Brittany turns to both boys and smirks. '' Tik Tok?'' Jake nods his head and smiles.

'' Want us to join into the background singing?'' Brittany nods her head and whispers the song to the band, she turns back to the gleeks and lowers her head looking at the ground seeing the boys do the same.

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door; I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

Brittany stumbles through the room and slowly walks to the boys, she glances at them and smirks.

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD's  
Rollin' up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

She signs them to do a back flip on the beat and jogs to the piano, she places her foot against it and pushes herself up doing a back flip. She lands on the beat and sees Mike and Jake doing body rolls, she does the same and slowly lowers herself to the ground.

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'm-a fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick-tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Brittany dances over to the gleeks and sees Mike and Jake dancing through the rows, she dances through the middle and throws her hands up.

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

She dances back to the middle and looks over her shoulder with a smirk, she easily slides down in a split and bounces up and down.

Now, the party don't start till I walk in

Mike and Jake dance towards her and grab her hands, they pull her up and let loose as she is in the air. Brittany turns and lands on her feet inbetween them looking at the gleeks.

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'm-a fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick-tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

At the end of the song Jake leads Brittany in a dance and Mike sits down after doing a back flip, Brittany jogs towards him and performs a front flip with her hands on his knees.

She turns around as soon as the band stops playing and gives the boys a high five, she catches her blouse and uses it to wipe away her sweat. She looks around and chuckles as she sees everyone watching her with dropped jaws, Jake rolls his eyes as Puck checks her out and slightly steps in front of her.

Puck just smirks and licks his lips. '' Hot.'' Jake rolls his eyes and walks to him.

'' Shut it Noah.'' Puck rolls his eyes and turns around as Brittany walks past him, he smirks as he looks at her ass and licks his lips again.

Mike sees this and shakes his head, Brittany sees Santana glaring at someone and turns around as soon as she sits down. She sees Puck leering at her and kicks his chair. '' My eyes are up here dude.''

Puck looks up and smirks. '' Sorry but seriously I missed you at the party, I would've noticed that banging bod dancing in my house.'' He looks her up and down again and smirks. '' Let's dance again soon, you can grind all up on this.'' He mutters pointing at his body.

Brittany feels her girlfriend tense beside her and glares at him. '' I wouldn't even touch you when you were the last person on earth dude.'' She smiles slightly and shrugs. '' I am happily taken.''

Puck smirks and leans towards her, Quinn raises her hand and shakes her head. '' Shut up Puck, no lesbian wants to have a threesome.''

Puck looks at her and smirks. '' But you slept with me.''

'' A-and l-look w-what that did to h-her.'' Santana mutters with a smirk, every head in the room snaps so fast towards her that she is scared that they got a whiplash.

Quinn starts laughing loudly and stands up, she walks around Brittany's chair and wraps her arms around Santana placing a kiss on her cheek. '' Oh how I missed your sassy side S.''

Heather takes Quinn's seat and wraps an arm around her sister, she places a kiss on her cheek and smiles. '' You okay?''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah just never expected that come back from San.''

Mercedes blurts out a laugh and claps. '' All hail to snixx.'' Puck just grumbles something and turns back around, Santana glances at Brittany and bites her lip.

Brittany turns to her feeling her eyes on her and smiles, she reaches over and softly squeezes her knee. Quinn walks back to her seat and sits down on her girlfriends lap, Mr Schue stands up and smiles. '' Glad to hear your voice again Santana, what changed?''

Santana opens and closes her mouth searching for an answer and turns to Quinn for help, Quinn smiles and nods her head to Brittany. '' Brittany came, she manages to pull Santana out of everything and San feels safe around her.''

Heather smiles as her sister blushes and looks at the gleeks. '' San won't start talking all the time now, but when Britt is around she is relaxed and then something like this can happen.''

Mercedes turns to the blonde girl in question and smiles. '' Girl you managed that what all of us tried, how?''

Heather chuckles as Brittany shrugs her shoulders and puts a hand on her shoulder. '' When I was little I was scared a lot too, but B pulled me out of it and now when I am upset I just need to be near her.'' She looks at her sister and smiles. '' She just gives off a protective vibe.''

Mercedes nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah I noticed that, Santana immediately took a liking to her.''

Heather nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' Britt is special.''

Quinn nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' B managed that what we tried for years, I am just happy to have my best friend back.''

Santana smiles and reaches over Brittany for Quinn's hand, Quinn smiles and takes it. She turns to Puck and smirks. '' And we all feel quite protective over each other so quit trying to get in her pants Puck.''

Puck just smirks and looks at her. '' I may have a chance with one of you.'' Jake shakes his head with a groan and stands up, he walks over to another empty chair and rolls his eyes as everyone looks at him.

'' What? I may share the last name with him and had my fair share of girls, but I will never do something like that when there is no interest I will try it somewhere else.''

Brittany looks at him and smiles. '' I know Jake.'' Puck looks at him and shakes his head.

'' You are no real Puckerman, a Puckerman tries because a no often means maybe.''

Mr Schue raises his eyebrow at that and shakes his head. '' Alright that's my cue to send you all home, Puck please think about what you just said because that was so wrong.''

Brittany grabs her bag and wraps her arm around Santana's shoulders, Santana leans into her and they quickly walk out of the choir room after yelling goodbye. Quinn unlocks her car as soon as they walk out of the school and they all jump in, Santana places her bag inbetween her legs and groans. '' I w-was so close to l-lash out at him.''

Brittany takes her hand and intertwines their fingers, she places a kiss on her hand and smiles slightly. '' I know San, he is an ass.''

'' I feel sorry for Jake.'' Heather mutters as she intertwines her hand with Quinn's on the gear stick, Brittany nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Yeah me too but the school knows they only share a dad and only see each other at school.''

Quinn parks her car in front of the house and looks in the rear view mirror. '' Do you have your key Britt?''

Brittany nods her head and takes it out of her backpack, she places a kiss on her sisters cheek and chuckles. '' Have fun Heath.''

Heather rolls her eyes and sighs. '' They hate me, I don't even know why Quinn's parents invited me to dinner too.''

Santana squeezes both of their shoulders and smiles. '' You will survive Heath, have fun girls.''

Brittany steps out of the car and waits for Santana, she smiles as Santana joins her on the sidewalk and intertwines their hands. She walks to the door and unlocks it, she walks in and drops her backpack behind the door.

She walks into the kitchen and sighs as she sees a note on the counter, she turns to Santana and smiles. '' Mom has night shift again, what do you want to do?''

San pulls herself up on the counter and pulls Brittany inbetween her legs, she wraps her arms around her shoulders and smirks. '' I can think of a few things.''

Brittany smiles as she hears no stutter and tilts her head with an eyebrow raised. '' Like what?''

Santana pulls her closer and wraps her legs loosely around her waist, she leans in and whispers. '' This.'' She captures her lips with her own and hums into the kiss as Brittany's hands stroke the small of her back, she runs her hand through Brittany's blonde locks and deepens the kiss moaning softly as Brittany's tongue meets her own.

Brittany tightens her hold around her girlfriend and pulls her forward, San wraps her arms tighter around her girlfriends waist and tilts her head deepening the kiss.

Brittany walks into the living room with her girlfriend in her arms and sits down on the couch, Santana softly pushes her down never breaking the kiss and straddles her moaning softly as Brittany's hands slide into her back pockets and squeeze her ass.

She pulls away as air becomes necessary and looks down at her girlfriend, she smiles as she sees her eyes still closed and places a kiss on her nose. Brittany slowly opens her eyes and looks up at her girlfriend, San smiles down at her and pecks her on the lip.

Brittany smiles and lifts her hand adjusting her girlfriends glasses. '' You are so beautiful.'' she smiles as Santana blushes and cups her jaw. '' I mean it babe.''

Santana feels Brittany stiffen under her as she realizes what she said and smiles, she leans down and places another kiss on her nose. '' You are beautiful too babe.'' She mutters drawing out the last word.

She feels Brittany relax and cuddles into her, Brittany wraps her arms around her and places a kiss on her head.

_A few hours later Quinn and Heather walk into the house and smile slightly as they see both girls cuddled up on the couch, they throw a blanket over them after snapping a picture and Heather send her mother a text telling her that Britt and San are sleeping on the couch._


	12. Chapter 10

**The next morning:**

Susan Pierce chuckles as Brittany groans and continues shaking her a little. '' B come on honey, breakfast is ready.''

Brittany slowly opens her eyes and groans. '' Too early, but I am hungry.'' She tries to stretch but looks down as she feels another body lying on top of her, she smiles as she sees her girlfriend sleeping soundly and leans down kissing her on her head. '' Babe, time to wake up.''

Brittany chuckles as Santana groans and sees her mother walk out of the living room, she places another kiss on San's head and strokes a hand down her back. '' Come on babe, we don't want to be late for school.''

Santana slowly opens her eyes and sighs. '' I don't want to go.'' Brittany chuckles and strokes her hand through Santana's hair.

'' Only one more day babe.'' Santana nods her head and slowly sits up, Brittany sits up too and stretches moaning softly as feels everything pop back in place. She slowly stands up and offers Santana her hand. '' Breakfast before getting dressed?''

Santana nods her head and takes her hand, she follows Brittany into the kitchen and smiles as she sees pancakes. She sits down next to Brittany and looks at Susan. '' Good morning Susan, thank you for breakfast.''

Susan smiles and winks. '' No problem Santana, dig in I don't think you ate last night.'' She looks at her daughter and sees her already eating. '' Why didn't you order some take out B?''

Brittany looks up and swallows before chuckling. '' We passed out after laying down on the couch ma, I think we fell asleep around six.''

Susan raises an eyebrow and looks at her. '' Why?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and chuckles. '' The test powered me out, and Heath tricked me into dancing.''

Santana nods her head to Brittany and smirks. '' B-britt i-is too comfy.'' Brittany turns to her and raises an eyebrow.

'' Did you just call me fat?'' Susan chuckles as she sees Santana's eyes widen and shakes her head, Santana takes Britt's hand in her own and smiles sweetly.

'' N-no I-i would never call you fat Hermosa.''

Brittany smiles and squeezes her hand softly, Heather watches them with a smile and clears her throat. '' I know I interrupt far too often, but B you wanted to ask mom something and we need to leave in fifteen minutes.''

'' Oh yeah.'' Brittany turns back to her mother and smiles. '' Mom the school has a motocross team.'' She takes the paper out of her back pocket and gives it her mother. '' Can I join?''

Susan looks down at the paper and bites her lip. '' You sure honey?'' She sees Brittany nodding her head and smiles slightly. '' I know that you love it B I really do, but you do know it can be dangerous right?''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' I know mama and I know that I had a few accidents but I love doing it.''

Susan nods her head and sighs, she signs the paper with the pen laying on the table and looks at her daughter. '' Call me when you know when the try outs are, I want to see you drive Britt.''

Brittany smiles brightly and jumps up, she tackles her mother in a hug and mutters thank you all over. Susan smiles and wraps her arms around Brittany, she turns to Heath and smiles. '' Same goes for all three of you, when you guys have to sing somewhere please tell me I want to come and watch.''

Heather nods her head and smiles, Brittany pulls back and looks at the time. '' Oh fuck, babe we need to get ready.''

Santana looks at the time and nods her head, she jumps up and runs to the basement. Susan shakes her head as she hears her daughter sprint up the stairs and stands up, she puts the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and turns to both girls still seated at the table.

'' When will regionals be?'' Heather shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

'' In two weeks or something.'' Susan nods her head and looks up as her daughter walks back in the room, she smiles as she sees her wearing white skinny jeans, a tank top and sees her grabbing her favorite black leather jacket.

Quinn stands up as she sees that it's time and turns to Brittany. '' B can you look how much longer San needs?''

'' Ready.'' Santana mutters as she walks in, Brittany turns around as she hears her girlfriends voice and smiles. Quinn nods her head and stands up, she hugs Susan and grabs her keys from the table.

After they all said goodbye to Susan the girls jog out to the car and jump in, Quinn pulls out of the driveway and turns on the radio.

After Brittany signed up for motocross and sending her mother a text that she can try out today, she walks into the cafeteria and smiles as she sees the gleeks all sitting at one table.

After grabbing her food she walks to them and places her stuff down, she sits down next to her sister and greets the other gleeks. She turns to Quinn and smiles. '' Q any chance to wait for me after school?''

Quinn looks at her and smiles. '' Can you try out?'' Brittany nods her head and chuckles as Heather hugs her, she wraps her arms around her sister and smiles.

'' Yeah today after glee, they will give me the clothes for now but I have to wear my clothes in school the day we have a tournament. The first one is next Wednesday.''

Quinn nods her head and smiles. '' No problem B, I wanted to watch.''

'' What are you guys talking about?'' Puck asks curiously, Brittany rolls her eyes as she sees him leering at her and sighs.

'' Eyes up here Puck, and we are talking about motocross I am trying out for the team.'' She turns around as she feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up, she shrugs the hand away as she sees Kitty looking down at her and raises an eyebrow. '' What do you want.''

'' I'm still waiting on you to ditch those nerds for us babe.'' Brittany turns around in her seat and leans back putting both of her arms on the table, she looks up at Kitty and chuckles.

'' Yeah not gonna happen, and stop calling me babe.'' She jumps up as Kitty tries to sit on her lap and looks at her. '' What the fuck Wilde!''

Quinn jumps up too and stands next to Brittany, she glares at the cheerio and shakes her head. '' Get lost Kitty.''

Kitty ignores her and looks at Brittany with a smirk. '' Oh come on babe, I don't want to keep our relationship a secret anymore.''

Brittany looks at her and starts laughing, she shakes her head as she calms down after a few seconds and looks at Kitty. '' Seriously Wilde, I don't know in which twilight zone you live but I will seriously never start a relationship with a stuck up bitch.''

Quinn hears everyone around them gasp and looks around, she sees everyone looking at them and shakes her head.

Kitty takes a step closer and glares. '' Seriously Pierce, stop trying to play hard to get it's getting boring!''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and smirks. '' Stop trying to ask me out, you sound like a desperate whore.'' She tilts her head and chuckles. '' Oh wait sorry, you are one.''

She looks around as she hears gasps and turns back to Kitty with a shrug. '' I am happily taken Wilde, and I won't trade my girlfriend for someone like you.''

She turns back around and sits back down, she takes her bottle of coke and takes a sip. Kitty shakes her head and walks away muttering. ' Ditching me for a whore.'

Brittany jumps up before anyone can hold her back and jogs to Kitty, she turns her around before she can walk out of the cafeteria and pushes her against the wall grabbing her by the collar of her uniform. '' I am done with hearing you call my friends and sister names, shut up and leave us the fuck alone!''

Kitty looks at her and chuckles. '' You can act like a badass Pierce, but as long as you hang out with them you will never be one.''

Brittany let's go of her as she feels a hand on her back and sees Quinn joining her, she steps back and shakes her head. '' I don't care about reputation Kitty, because the guys you bully and call nerds will be successful.'' She glances at the cheerios and chuckles. '' The only thing you will be successful in is strip for money and dance on a pole!''

She turns back around and wraps an arm around Quinn's shoulders, she leads her back to the table and chuckles as she hears the door slam shut. She looks around as she hears clapping and sees students looking at her, she sits back down and takes a bite of her sandwich.

Brittany looks around the table and sees everyone looking at her, she quickly swallows and chuckles. '' What?''

Mercedes looks at her and smiles. '' You are like our own personal bodyguard B, why are you so against bullying?''

Heather feels her sister and her girlfriend tense and sees Santana reaching out for Brittany under the table, she looks at everyone and sighs. '' Can we move this conversation to the choir room?''

Everyone nod their heads and stand up, Brittany takes her food and throws it away not hungry any more. She follows the gleeks out of the cafeteria and follows them down the hall to the choir room, they enter the choir room and Jake closes the door behind him.

Brittany sits down on her seat and sees everyone sitting down and looking at them, Heather sits down on Quinn's lap and sighs. '' Back in the Netherlands Britt protected me from the bullies too, but one day she was sick and they noticed.''

She sees her sister glaring at the ground and reaches over grabbing her hand. '' That day they beat me so bad that I had to stay in the hospital for weeks. '' She hears everyone gasp and sighs. '' That was the day Brittany flipped and got into a fight with ten other students, she did it outside of school so there were no consequences except for her having a broken arm and several broken ribs.''

'' Damn girl.'' Mercedes mutters softly, Brittany looks up and sighs.

'' Since that day I try to stand up for everyone getting bullied because the schools are just too dumb, the school apologized to Heath and my mom but after Heath joined us again it started all over.''

Quinn looks at them and sighs. '' We try to hold her back every time, but we also know that when it gets bad that we can't hold her back.''

'' Our mom already warned Figgins and he has our old school records, Britt will never start a fight without a reason and her dressing like a badass means nothing because she has a huge ass heart and will try to protect all of us.'' Heather says squeezing her sisters hand softly.

Everyone nod their heads and Jake looks at her with a smile. '' Yell for me if you ever need help B, we are all friends and we will all protect each other.''

Mike and Sam nod their heads in agreement and smile, Brittany nods her head and thanks them softly as Mr Schue walks in.

**Put line break here.**

After glee Brittany follows Quinn to the car and tells her where to go, she sits down in the backseat and takes her girlfriends hand in her own. She turns to her and smiles. '' Are you sure that you want to watch?''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' Yes I want to see how good you are.'' Brittany chuckles and nods her head, she keeps their hands intertwined and leans over pecking her on the lips.

After a fifteen minute drive Quinn parks her car and smiles. '' Go on B, we will wait for your mom and then sit on the stands.''

Brittany nods her head and steps out of the car after kissing her girlfriend, she jogs to the trainer and smiles as he gives her the clothes.

After getting dressed she walks out and sees her mother talking to the trainer and the girls standing next to her, she holds her helmet under her arms and walks towards them.

Heather smiles as she sees her sister walk towards them in the gear she got and chuckles as she hears Santana and Quinn gasp, Brittany stops in front of them and turns to the trainer.

Mr Adams smiles and points to the bikes. '' Choose one and show me what you got Pierce.''

Brittany nods her head and walks to the bikes, she smiles as she sees her favorite bike and pushes it to the start. She sees Mr Adams sit down in the stands with her mother and the girls, she puts on her helmet and straddles the bike smiling slightly at the feeling as the engine roar to life.

Santana watches her girlfriend take off as soon as Mr Adams nods his head and watches her rush down the start, she watches her take the first jump and bites her lip as she sees her soaring through the air.

Quinn sees Santana bite her lip as they watch Brittany fly through the air and takes her hand, she sighs softly as she sees Britt landing safely and hears the engine roar louder.

Mr Adams watches the blonde girl with an impressed smile and turns to Susan. '' She is good and she knows how to handle a bike.''

Susan nods her head and continues watching her daughter, she sees her taking a higher jump and bites her lip as she sees her doing a back flip. Mr Adams eyes widen as the girl lands with ease and sees her driving over the finish line, he stops the timer in his hand and looks down.

Brittany drives around till she is in front of the stands and stops, she takes off her helmet and looks up smiling reassuringly as she locks eyes with her girlfriend. Mr Adams looks at her and chuckles. '' Well damn Brittany you sure know how to drive and handle the bike, you did a trick landed gracefully and finished the track under two minutes.''

Brittany steps off and smiles shrugging her shoulders. '' I love driving.''

Mr Adams nods his head and smiles. '' Well I would love to have you in the team, you will be the first girl but I am sure that you can show everyone what you can.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' I sure will, thank you for giving me a chance Mr Adams.''

She watches him jump down the stands and shakes his hand, Mr Adams smiles and takes out a piece of paper. '' Alright just tell me what Bike you want, and what clothes I will order them for you.''

Brittany points to the bike and smiles. '' That one and if you don't have a rider in blue yet, I will take blue gear.''

Mr Adams nods his head and smiles. '' Alright, so training will be Friday, Monday and Tuesday and most tournaments are Wednesday and Saturdays.'' He looks at the group behind the blonde girl and smiles. '' You are all welcome to watch the training.''

'' What about glee?'' Brittany asks curiously, Mr Adams smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

'' If you aren't too tired you can do both, but I don't know how it is with regionals and nationals.'' Brittany smiles slightly and shrugs.

'' I think I can manage both.'' Mr Adams nods his head and smiles.

'' Alright well I will see you on Monday and enjoy your weekend.'' Brittany nods her head and shakes his hand, she walks to the changing area and quickly changes into her own clothes.

She walks out and smiles as she sees her mother and the girls waiting for her, Susan smiles as her daughter jogs towards them and tosses her car keys to her. Brittany easily catches them and raises an eyebrow, Susan smiles and shrugs. '' I will drive with Heath and Quinn.''

Brittany smiles and walks to her, she kisses her mother on the cheek and chuckles as Heather and Quinn both kiss her on the cheek. Brittany turns to Santana and smiles. '' Want to drive around a little babe?''

She smiles as Santana nods her head and turns to Heather. '' See you guys later?''

Heather nods her head and smiles, Brittany smiles and wraps her arm around Santana's waist leading her to her mothers car.

She opens the door for Santana and smiles as she steps in the car after pecking her on the lips, she walks around the car and jumps behind the wheel. She chuckles as she sees her knees touching the steering wheel and rolls her eyes. '' My mom is too short.''

Santana turns to look at her and chuckles as she sees her sliding the seat back, she shakes her head and smirks. '' You are just too tall babe.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and starts the car, she pulls out of the parking lot and chuckles. '' I can't help it that all of you are shorter than me babe.''

'' I like my height.'' Santana mutters with a chuckle, Brittany smiles and places her hand on her girlfriends thigh.

'' I like your height too babe, I just love being the big spoon.'' Santana chuckles and intertwines their hands on her thigh, she turns to look out of the window and strokes her thumb over her girlfriends hand.

After driving around and talking for twenty minutes, Brittany parks her mothers car in the driveway and jumps out. She locks the car as Santana closes her door and walks up to the front door, she opens it and drops her mothers keys on the table behind the door and kicks off her shoes.

She sees Santana doing the same and walks into the living room, she smiles as she sees her mother sitting on the couch and places a kiss on her cheek. '' We are going upstairs mom.''

She turns around as soon as her mother nods her head and intertwines her hand with Santana's pulling her up the stairs, she walks to her sisters room and rolls her eyes as she sees the door already closed.

She walks to her own room and pulls Santana inside with a small smile, Santana chuckles and walks to her bed. Brittany falls down on the bed next to her and groans. '' I smell like benzine and dirt.''

Santana chuckles and looks down at her. '' Go shower babe, want to watch a movie?''

She turns on the Playstation as Brittany nods her head and pokes her side chuckling as she jumps. '' Go shower stinky.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and chuckles, Santana watches her roll out of bed and groans softly as she sees her walk into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes swaying her hips. She sits back against the headboard as the door closes and sighs softly.

_That girl will be the dead of me._


	13. Chapter 11

After Brittany took a shower and got dressed in a pair of short shorts an a tank top, she walks back into the room and smiles as she sees Santana leaning against the headboard looking down at her phone.

She crawls up the bed and sits down next to her, Santana places her phone down and smiles. '' What do you want to watch baby?''

Brittany looks at the list with movies and shrugs her shoulders with a chuckle. '' Disturbia?''

Santana selects the movie and places the controller and remote control next to her, Brittany leans over her and pauses the movie with a smirk. She pecks her girlfriend on the lips and quickly walks out of the room, after running down the stairs to grab a bottle of coke she grabs a bag with chocolate covered pretzels Santana's favorite snacks and jogs back up the stairs.

She walks into the room and closes the door behind her, she places the glasses on the nightstand and throws the bag of pretzels in Santana's lap smiling as her eyes light up. She crawls back on the bed after pouring two glasses of coke and sits back down beside her girlfriend.

Santana waits till Britt adjusted the pillows behind her and spreads her legs with her hand, she crawls over and sits inbetween her legs with her back against her front. She pushes play after opening the bag of pretzels and leans back offering Brittany one, Brittany takes the pretzel and wraps her arm around her girlfriends waist.

Fifteen minutes into the movie Brittany glances down as she feels movement and bites her lip as she feels Santana's hand stroke the inside of her thigh up to the hem of her shorts, she tightens her hold around her girlfriends waist and looks back at the movie after grabbing another pretzel.

Santana smiles inwardly as she feels her girlfriend shiver at her touch and leans her head back against Britt's shoulder, she turns her head slightly and places a kiss on her pulse point smiling slightly as she hears the sharp intake of breath.

She sucks slightly on the same spot and hears the small moan coming from her girlfriend, she feels Brittany's grip tighten again and hums softly slowly turning back to the movie.

Brittany looks down at her girlfriend and shakes her head with a soft chuckle. '' Tease.''

Santana looks up at her and smirks, she lifts her left hand and curls it around the back of her neck slowly pulling her down. Brittany leans down and captures her lips in a soft kiss, San hums softly and tightens her hold on the back of her neck.

She slowly turns her body and straddles her girlfriend smiling into the kiss as Britt's hands find her ass, she slowly grinds down and swallows Brittany's soft moan.

She slowly pulls away and trails kisses down to her neck slowly sucking on her pulse point again, Brittany moans softly and runs a hand through San's hair biting her lip as she feels Santana grind down.

Santana moans into the kiss as she feels Brittany's nails trail down her back and slowly sits up still straddling her, she slowly lifts her arms as she feels Brittany's hands on the hem of her shirt and nods her head.

Brittany sits up slightly and helps Santana take off her shirt, she runs her eyes down her body and bites her lip. '' Damn babe you are beautiful.'' She lifts her arms as Santana tugs on her shirt and lets her take it off.

She feels Santana's hand lead her to the clasp of her bra and looks up at her. '' Are you sure babe?''

She unclasps the bra as she nods her head and bites her lip slowly taking off her own bra as Santana unclasps it, she captures Santana's lips with her own and moans softly as their topless body's touch.

Brittany flips them over and slowly lowers Santana down on the bed, she looks down at her and bites her lip. Santana sees the nervousness in her girlfriends eyes and reaches up slowly pulling her down in a kiss trying to convey her feelings.

She moans softly as Brittany grinds down and bites her lip, Brittany pulls away and looks down at her as she feels her slowly pushing down her shorts. '' You sure babe?''

She lifts herself up as Santana nods her head and slowly takes off her shorts and underwear, she slowly helps Santana out of her own and bites her lip as she sees her girlfriend laying completely naked in front of her. '' Fuck you are so beautiful.''

Santana leans up and slowly pulls Brittany towards her she captures her lip with her own and runs her hand over her abs moaning softly as she feels them ripple under her touch, She trails her lips towards her girlfriends neck and shortly by her ear softly biting on the earlobe.

Brittany shivers as she hears the soft whisper of '' Hermosa.'' And slowly lowers Santana down, she trails kisses down to her neck and sucks on her pulse point. She trails her hands down Santana's sides and graces the side of her breasts, she slowly moves to cup her breasts and looks down at her girlfriend as she moans.

After giving both breast equal attention she looks at her girlfriend as she grinds up and slowly trails her hand down her stomach, she holds herself up with one hand and nudges Santana's nose with her own as she closes her eyes. '' Look at me Hermosa.''

She smiles as he opens her eyes and pecks her on her lips, she stills her hand above her girlfriends core and bites her lip. '' Are you really sure babe?''

She looks down as Santana grabs her hand and bites her lip as she feels how wet she is, she slowly runs her hands through her folds and looks down at her girlfriend as she gasps with a moan.

Brittany trails kisses down her body and takes a nipple in her mouth slowly drawing circles around her clit, she softly bites down on her nipple and moans softly as she feels Santana's nails scratch down her back with a loud moan.

Brittany lifts herself up as she teases San's opening with her finger and holds herself up again, she places a kiss on San's nose and looks her in the eyes. Slowly entering her, she bites her lip as Santana moans and feels a small resistance.

She bites her lip and looks down at her girlfriend looking eyes with her. '' This may hurt a little babe.''

She feels Santana tightens her arms around her and slowly lowers herself, she captures her lips again and feels her slowly relax. She keeps kissing her and slowly pulls out as she feels Santana move her hips, she pulls out of the kiss and lays her forehead against San's.

She pushes her fingers in as they lock eyes and hears Santana's gasps, she bites back a groan as she feels fingernails dig in her back and kisses the side of San's head muttering. '' It's okay baby, try to relax.''

Santana tightens her hold on Brittany and slowly moves her hips as the pain eases, Brittany slowly starts moving her finger and bites her lip as she hears Santana's breathy moan. She leans down and sucks softly on her earlobe hearing Santana moan louder, San runs her fingernails down Brittany's back and moans loudly as she curls her fingers. '' Ay Dios Mio Britt.''

Brittany continues curling her fingers and speeds up her thrust as she feels Santana clenching, she leans up and places a kiss on her cheek. She bites her lip in pain as her fingernails run down her back again and lifts her thumb drawing circles around the nub and curling her fingers at the same time.

Santana moves her hips to the rhythm Brittany set and moans loudly, Brittany trails kisses down and hums softly as she sucks on a nipple. Brittany glances up as her girlfriend clenches around her and mutters. '' Come for me babe.''

She bites her lip as Santana runs her nails down her back and kisses the side of her head slowly helping her girlfriend ride out her orgasm, she slowly pulls out as she feels her girlfriend relax and lays down next to her after cleaning her fingers.

Santana turns her head and buries her face in Brittany's neck, Brittany wraps her arms around her after placing a kiss on her head.

A few hours later Brittany collapses back on the bed and bites down on her lip as she feels aftershocks going through her body, Santana lays down next to her and places a kiss on her cheek. Brittany bites her lip trying to regain breathing and chuckles softly. '' Damn babe.''

Santana leans up on her elbow and looks down at her, she smiles as she sees her still breathing a little bit fast and pecks her on the lips. '' Y-you okay baby?''

Brittany nods her head and takes a deep calming breath. '' Damn you sure you never did that before?''

Santana cuddles back into her with a blush and shakes her head. '' I-i had an amazing teacher.''

Brittany smiles and wraps her arms around Santana, she places a kiss on her head and jumps slightly as she graces her core. Santana quickly leans up and looks down at her. '' Did I hurt you?''

Brittany shakes her head and bites her lip. '' Just a little bit sensitive babe, I never came that often after each other.''

Santana bites her lip trying to hide her smile and lays down again, she wraps her arm around Britt's waist and closes her eyes with a small sigh. Brittany smiles slightly and tightens her hold on her girlfriend, she looks at the time and chuckles. '' Thank god it's weekend.''

Santana turns her head to look at the time and raises an eyebrow. '' Damn I didn't know it was morning already.''

Brittany sees the clock showing 5 am and slowly turns on her side, she lifts San's head and captures her lips with her own. Santana hums softly as their body's automatically intertwine and wraps her arm back around her girlfriends waist, she slowly pulls out of the kiss and tucks her head under her chin.

Brittany reaches down for the blanket and pulls it over them, she wraps her arm back around her girlfriend and places a kiss on her head. '' Good night babe.''

'' Good night Hermosa.'' Santana mutters softly already on the verge of sleeping.

**Eight hours later (Put Line Break Here)**

Brittany slowly wakes up as she hears the shower running and runs her hand over the empty space beside her, she sighs softly and rolls on her back groaning softly as she feels the ache in her muscles.

She slowly slides out of bed and walks into the bathroom, she opens the shower door slightly and steps in smiling as her girlfriend jumps slightly. '' Good morning beautiful.''

Santana stops lathering her body with soap and leans back against her girlfriend. '' Mh good morning.''

Brittany takes over lathering her girlfriends body and places a kiss on the side of her head. '' Slept well?''

Santana nods her head and sighs softly as she slowly massages her shoulders. '' Yeah woke up to a small muscle ache tho.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles as her she turns around lathering her body with soap. '' Me too.''

After they took a shower and got dressed, Santana sits down on the bed and bites her lip. '' Babe?''

Brittany turns around after putting her shoes on and raises an eyebrow as she sees her girlfriend looking down at her hands, she sits down next to her and covers her hand with her own. '' Yes?''

Santana looks up and bites her lip. '' Can we visit mi papi today?''

Brittany raises an eyebrow but slowly nods her head. '' Of course babe.'' She wraps her arms around Santana as she leans against her and places a kiss on her head. '' Are you sure?''

Santana nods her head and sighs. '' Yes, can you ask the girls and your mom to join us?''

Brittany nods her head and places another kiss on her head, she slowly stands up and walks out of the room. She jogs down the stairs and into the kitchen smiling as she sees her sister and Quinn joking around and her mom cooking, she walks up the her and places a kiss on her cheek. '' Good morning mama.''

Susan smiles and watches Brittany pouring two cups of coffee. '' Good afternoon B, slept okay?''

Brittany nods her head and places the cups on the table, she places a kiss on Heather and Quinn's cheek and sits down beside them. '' Hey girls.'' She turns to Quinn and bites her lip. '' Santana asked me to ask you guys if you would join us to the cemetery.''

She sees Quinn's jaw drop and smiles slightly as she jumps up, she watches her run out of the kitchen and turns to her mother as she turns around with a questioning gaze. '' San never visited her father after he passed away, and she wasn't ready for it until now.''

Susan nods her head and turns back to the stove turning it off, she grabs two sandwiches out of the refrigerator and places is in front of Britt. Heather wraps an arm around her sisters waist and places a kiss on her cheek. '' You give her the feeling that she can do everything B, your are an awesome girlfriend and I can see how much you love her.''

Susan and Heather both watch in amusement as Brittany's eyes widen and Heather tightens her grip around her sisters waist. '' It may look like it is too early to say it B, but it was definitely love at first sight.''

Susan nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' I agree with Heather, you love her honey and that girl loves you.''

Brittany bites her lip and slowly starts nodding her head. '' I really do love her, she is just so special.''

Heather smiles and drops the subject as Quinn walks in with her arm around Santana, she smiles as Santana places a kiss on her cheek and watches her sit down on Britt's lap. She watches her sister easily sliding her arm around San's waist and glances at her mother seeing her smile too, Susan slides the plate with the sandwich in front of Santana and smiles.

'' Eat honey, we can leave after that.'' Santana slowly nods her head and takes a sip of her coffee, she takes a small bite of her sandwich and sees her girlfriend do the same.

She intertwines their hands together on her stomach and looks down with a small smile as Britt starts stroking her thumb over her hand, Quinn watches her best friend react to her girlfriends twin and smiles she glances at Brittany and mouths a small thank you.

After the girls ate their breakfast and drank their coffees, Susan grabs her car keys after getting ready and smiles. '' Ready to go?''

Santana steps in her girlfriends arms and nods her head as she feels the insecurity leaving her body as Brittany strokes her hand down her back, Brittany intertwines their hands and slowly pulls her out of the house.

After they all jumped in the car Susan pulls out of the drive way and drives down to the cemetery.

After a fifteen minute drive Susan parks her car and turns around seeing Santana cuddles into Brittany, she smiles slightly and slowly places her hand on her knee. '' Do you want us to wait here?''

Santana shakes her head and bites her lip, Brittany notices her getting nervous and looks at her mother. '' We can stand a few feet back but she wants us there with her mam.''

Susan nods her head and steps out of the car, Santana slowly follows her girlfriend and looks around. She steps back into her girlfriends arms and bites her lip. '' I don't know if I can.''

Brittany looks down at her and slowly lifts her head with her finger, she places a kiss on her head and smiles sadly. '' We made it this far baby, you can do it and deep down you want it baby.'' She slowly strokes a lock of black hair behind her ear and smiles. '' You can do it babe, and we will all be there for you.''

Santana nods her head and buries her head in her girlfriends neck, Quinn and Heather join their hug and Quinn places a kiss on Santana's cheek. '' You can do it San, we won't leave your side.''

After a few minutes Santana nods her head and straightens up, she thanks Susan as she whispers soft encouragement and intertwines her hand with Britt's. Brittany leads her to the entrance and looks around, Santana looks up at her and bites her lip. '' Mami told me he is buried under the big oak.''

Brittany nods her head and leads her towards the place, she walks down the rows with her knowing that her sister, Quinn and her mother follow and stops as she sees a stone with. '' Mario Lopez, loving father, husband and friend.''

She slowly let's go of her girlfriends hand and places a kiss on her head. '' I will be near babe, talk to him.''

**So this is the end of chapter 11, I hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 11 pt 2

_'' I will be near babe, talk to him.''_

Santana slowly nods her head and lets go of Brittany's hand, she hears her walk away and slowly walks towards her fathers grave. She crouches down in front of the stone and runs her finger over his picture, she bites her lip and sighs softly. '' Ola papi.''

She looks down at the flowers on the grave and removes some wilted flowers, she places them behind her and gulps. '' I-i-i am sorry that I didn't visit you before but m-mami wouldn't let me come, I miss you papi, I miss your laugh, your hugs, the feeling of safety you gave me and how you managed to make mami happy and not angry at me.''

'' I miss looking at the stars with you and joining you at the hospital when you had the work, I sometimes still hear some people talk about you about how much they miss you. I can only agree with them papi, you were always so kind and so helpful for others but you put your family in the first place.''

She wipes away a tear and sighs softly. '' After you passed away I didn't want to talk anymore papi, I just wanted to crawl in a corner and join you. You were the most important person in my life and you still are a part of my prayers and I mostly meet you in my dreams, but I would love to have you hear again papi I found people who understand me and help me.''

She glances at the group and smiles as she sees them leaning against a small wall talking softly, she sees Brittany glancing at her and smiles a small smile turning back to the stone. '' I have a girlfriend papi a girl who understands me and helps me open up, she gives me the same feeling you did. She makes me feel safe, loved and she really makes me happy, she supports me in trying to become the old me again and Quinn still tries it too with her girlfriend Heather.''

'' Quinn is still my best friend papi and she misses you too, I think Quinn is really happy that we found the Pierces because she notices that I become the old me again.''

She looks down at her hands and bites her lip. '' I currently live with Susan, Heather and Brittany, mami became aggressive and Susan took me in and told mami to sign the guardianship over to her and step off her parental rights.''

'' Mami attacked her that day, I don't know why papi she wasn't like that when you were there but Brittany jumped in and saved her. Mami hurt Brittany that day and Quinn had to call the police papi, she h-had a k-knife and Britt hurt her hand.''

She takes a shuddering breath and ignores the tears streaming down her face. '' Mami blames me for what happened to you and I did too in the beginning, Britt told me it isn't my fault that you were on the way to your work and that none of it is my fault. I sometimes still feel like it is my fault but when Britt notices she hugs me and tells me to think positive, that y-you were on your way to save lives and that a drunk driver is to blame.''

Brittany watches from her spot and smiles sadly as she sees her girlfriend almost breaking down, she turns to Quinn and bites her lip. ''Shall we go to her?''

Quinn wraps an arm around her waist keeping a hold on her girlfriends hand and shakes her head. '' She needs to let it all out.'' She smiles as Susan wraps her arms around the three of them and looks at Britt. '' I am really glad you moved here B, I can see how much you love my best friend and I can't thank you enough for helping her feel safe and find the courage to be herself again.''

Brittany wraps an arm around her shoulders and places a kiss on her cheek, she looks down at the ground and bites her lip. '' She is special and I know it is early but I do love her Q.''

Quinn shakes her head and smiles. '' You are together for four weeks now, and you entered her life three months ago it was love at first sight B.''

Susan places a kiss on Britt's head and smiles. '' You help her a lot honey but Santana also helps you with the problems you had with your dad, even if you don't talk about it, when you think about him she notices and takes your hand.''

Heather nods her head and smiles. '' The two of you help each other, that is love sis.''

Brittany watches her girlfriend and sees her still talking to her dad, she bites her lip as she sees the tears still streaming down her face and sighs. '' Seeing her like this hurts like hell.''

Quinn nods her head in agreement and lets go of her. '' Go.'' Brittany turns to her and raises an eyebrow. '' What no, you can go.''

Quinn shakes her head and wraps her arms around her girlfriends waist. '' She needs her girlfriend, best friend duty starts later.''

Brittany bites her lip as her mother gives her a soft push and slowly walks to her girlfriend, she crouches down behind her and places a kiss on the back of her head. '' He watches over you babe, he can see everything you do and I think he is really proud of you.''

Santana turns her head slightly and buries her head in her girlfriends neck sobbing softly, Brittany tightens her hold and strokes a hand down her back placing a kiss on her forehead. '' I am so proud of you, I love to see how you changed these past three months.''

Santana slowly wipes away her tears and kisses her girlfriends cheek, she intertwines their hands and looks back at her fathers stone. '' Papi this is mi novia Brittany.''

Brittany looks at the picture and smiles. '' Hello sir.'' She tightens her hold on her girlfriend and bites her lip. '' I promise to take care of your daughter and to always love her no matter what, I will also promise to bring her back often so that she can talk to you.''

Santana's eyebrows raise slightly as she hears the word love and looks up as the sun starts shining, she feels rays of sunshine hitting her body and sees the clouds disappearing.

Brittany feels it too and smiles slightly. '' I take that as your approval.'' She places another kiss on her girlfriends head and sighs softly. '' I will send Quinn to you babe, I think she wants to talk to your father too.''

She slowly stands up as Santana nods her head and turns to Quinn, she calls her over and walks past her back to her mother and sister. Heather pulls her sister in a hug as soon as she is near enough and smiles as their mother hugs the two of them, Susan places a kiss on both of their heads and smiles.

'' I am so proud of the two of you, you are still young but you will let everything drop to be there for your loved ones. I know that I don't have to worry when the two of you are going off for college, you will know what to do and how to handle tricky situations.''

Britt and Heather both watch their girlfriends and see tears streaming down their faces, Brittany places a kiss on Heather's head and smiles slightly. '' I think we found our soulmates sis.''

'' I am sure about that.'' Susan mutters softly with a small smile.

Thirty minutes later Santana slowly stands up and strokes her hand over her fathers stone, she bites her lip and wipes away her tears. '' I will be back soon papi, I love you.''

She turns on her heels and follows Quinn to their girlfriends, she smiles as Susan opens her arms and walks into the hug. Brittany smiles knowing that is the first hug Santana ever gave her mother and looks at Quinn, Quinn pulls her in a hug and sighs softly. '' Thank you so much B.''

Brittany places a kiss on her cheek and smiles. '' Stop thanking me, I would do anything for Santana.'' She pulls out of the hug and looks at her family. '' I would do anything for all of you.''

Santana pulls out of the hug after thanking Susan and walks to her girlfriend, she falls into the hug as she opens her arms and buries her face in her neck. Brittany strokes her hand down her back and places a kiss on her head.

Santana slowly pulls out of the hug and looks at the group. '' Thank you all so much, I really needed this.''

Susan smiles as she hears no stutter at all and nods her head. '' No need to thank us Santana, we will always be there for you.''

She sees the three girls nodding their head in agreement and opens her arms. '' Come on girls, group hug.''

Heather chuckles and walks into her mothers arms pulling Quinn with her, Santana and Britt join them and Susan places a kiss on their heads. '' I gained two daughters over the last months, and I couldn't be happier.''

**Put line break here.**

After driving home and eating a late lunch, Britt and Santana decided to take a dive in the pool and walk out of their rooms after changing into their swim suits. Brittany jogs down the stairs and smiles as she sees her girlfriend waiting for her, she wraps an arm around her waist and leads her outside smiling as she sees Heather and Quinn already swimming.

She throws her towel on one of the lawn chairs and places a kiss on her girlfriends head, she drops her arm and sprints to the pool immediately diving in. Santana watches her and chuckles slowly walking after her, she climbs into the pool and laughs as she sees the two sisters joking around.

Quinn joins her best friend and watches her girlfriend play with her twin, she wraps an arm around Santana's shoulder and kisses her on the cheek. '' You okay?''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' I am more than okay Q.''

Brittany and Heather both swim towards them and stop in front of them, Heather catches sight of her sisters back and starts laughing. '' Damn B what tiger did you meet?''

'' Huh?'' Brittany mutters confused, she hisses as her sister runs a finger down her back and pulls back. '' Ow the fuck Heath.''

Quinn's eyebrow raise and she quickly turns Brittany's back towards her, she chuckles as she sees bright red lines going down her back and sees Santana's eyes widen. '' Damn S, when did that happen?''

Susan sees it too as she climbs into the pool and starts laughing as she sees Santana and her daughter blushing. '' Leave them alone girls.''

Britt turns to her girlfriend and smiles slightly as she sees her blushing, she pulls her in a hug and mutters. '' I am sure your back doesn't look good either.''

Quinn only hears that and leans back looking at her best friends back, she chuckles as she sees more scratching going down her back and laughs. '' Oi girl got skills.''

Brittany turns towards her and raises an eyebrow. '' I do remember the day you told Heath that you love her how your back looked like Q, now shut up.''

She smirks as her sister blushes and pulls her girlfriend away from them, she leans down and pecks her on the lips. '' Don't be embarrassed babe.''

Santana chuckles softly and leans up on her tiptoes capturing her girlfriends lip in a loving kiss, she moves her mouth to her ear and whispers. '' It was so worth it, I am just glad the rooms are soundproof.''

She smirks as she feels her girlfriend shiver and swims away, Quinn sees the shocked look on her face and starts laughing. '' You created a monster B.''

Brittany slowly nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah but it is so worth it, I love to see how open she is now.''

Quinn nods her head in agreement and swims over to her best friend and girlfriend smiling as Brittany joins them.

**Just a small chapter to end chapter 11, I will be on vacation the next to weeks but I hope to update as soon as possible.**


	15. Chapter 12

**Wednesday evening.**

Brittany walks out of the changing rooms after changing in her uniform and joins her team, she holds her helmet under her right arm and greets the boys. '' Hey.''

The boys greet her with a smile and Jake Puckerman wraps an arm around her shoulders. '' Ready for your first race Britt?''

Brittany nods her head and glances at the boys. '' Yeah I have to prove myself, but I am glad you are in the team too.''

Jake smiles and squeezes her shoulder. '' Just ignore them, they know you can race Britt.''

Brittany nods her head and looks into the stands smiling as she sees her girlfriend sitting next to Quinn and her mother, she waves at them and turns to the coach as he joins them.

Mr Adams looks at his team and smiles. '' Alright team, we will have two against two raises.'' He looks around and smiles. '' I want Adam and Kevin in one team, Jake and Brittany and Simon and Dave together.''

Brittany smiles as Jake holds out his fist and bumps her against his, she turns back to the coach and smiles as he winks. '' Pierce this will be your first race but you proved yourself a lot during training, keep it up and we will be going home with a lot of prices today.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' I will coach.''

Mr Adams nods his head and smiles. '' Alright Adam and Kevin you guys will be up first.

He puts his hand in the middle and looks at his racers. '' You guys ready.'' He smiles as they put their glove covered hands on his and counts down. '' 3.2.1''

They simultaniously throw their hands up and yell. '' Go McKinley.'' Brittany follows Mr Adams with Jake and looks at the trick, she sees two big jumps and points to them. '' Are we doing freestyle too?''

Mr Adams turns to her and bites his lip. '' I can sign you up for that, we never had someone trying out for freestyle.''

Brittany looks at him and nods her head. '' You can sigh me up sir.''

Mr Adams nods his head and quickly runs to the stands, Jake turns to Brittany and raises an eyebrow. '' That will be dangerous as fuck Brittany, those tricks are insane!''

Brittany looks at him and smiles. '' Back in the Netherlands I always did freestyle, I will be okay Jake.''

Jake nods his head and they both watch their teammates take off as the horn sounds, Brittany turns her head as she feels a hand on her shoulder and smiles as Mr Adams looks at her. '' I signed you up and will look at what you can, if I am not sure I won't sign you up next time.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' No problem coach.'' She looks at the audience and bites her lip. '' Can I go to my family real quick? I want to warn them.''

Mr Adams nods his head and smiles. '' Go.'' Jake holds out his arm and smirks. '' Give me your helmet Britt.''

Brittany gives him her helmet and jogs to the stands, she climbs on the first two rows and walks to her girlfriend. She places a kiss on her forehead and looks at her mother. '' Mr Adams signed me up for freestyle, please don't flip if you see the tricks.''

Susan bites her lip and sighs. '' I always flipped back in the Netherlands honey.'' Brittany nods her head and sighs.

'' Yeah but I will be okay, just remember that please accidents do happen but I am positive about this track.'' She looks down at her girlfriend and smiles slightly. '' I will be okay babe.''

Santana nods her head and sighs softly, Heather looks at her sister and smiles. '' You have to go back sis, please stay safe and we will make sure San doesn't panic.''

Brittany nods her head and jogs back to her team after shooting her girlfriend another reassuring smile, Mr Adams turns to her as she joins them and smiles. '' You guys will be up after Dave and Simon.''

Brittany nods her head and takes her helmet from Jake, she slowly walks to her bike with him and grabs it. Mr Adams joins them and sighs. '' After this the freestyle will start, you will be up last.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles, she sees the race ending and pushes her bike to the start. Jake places his bike next to hers and they both straddle it, Brittany puts on her helmet and smiles as Jake holds out his hand.

She gives him a fist bump and kick starts her bike as the lights turn red, she turns to look at Jake and nods her head.

They both take off as the light turns green and Brittany easily slides around the first curve and curses softly as one of the other riders tries to cut her off, she rides around him and takes the first jump.

After ten minutes Brittany drives over the finish line and looks behind her seeing Jake closely behind her, she jumps off her bike and smiles as Jake stops in front of her. She gives him a high five and nods her head. '' Nice one Jake.''

Jake takes off his helmet and smirks. '' Nice front flip Britt.'' Brittany chuckles and follows him as he pushes his bike off the track, they join their team and Mr Adams smiles.

'' Alright we have a place one, two and three in the pocket.'' He looks at Brittany and smiles. '' Ready for the freestyle.'' He nods his head to the track and sighs. '' They are good.''

Brittany turns around and watches the driver do a double back flip, she nods her head and bites her lip. '' I will do my best coach.''

Mr Adams nods his head and smiles. '' Alright go get ready, you will be up in ten.''

Brittany nods her head and puts her helmet back on, she pushes her bike back to the track and straddles it. She watches the racer do the superman and bites her lip looking at the points on the sign, she takes a deep breath as she sees the driver push his bike off the track and kick starts her bike.

She takes off as soon as the light turns green and performs a front flip on the first jump, she lands with ease and races towards the second jump. After a double back flip she glances at the time and sees forty-five seconds and that she needs sixty more points, she races around the curve and speeds up.

She bites her lip as she nears the jump and stands up, as soon as she flies through the air she performs a tsunami and sighs softly as she lands safely, she glances at the points and smiles as she shares the first place.

As soon as she nears the jump she pushes her bike to go faster and takes the jump, she pushes her body up in a handstand and leans down performing the kiss of death. She pushes herself down as soon as she sees herself nearing the ground and straddles her bike, and takes the curve pulling the brake as soon as she hears the buzzer.

She takes off her helmet and smiles as she hears everyone cheering, she jumps off her bike as she her team running towards her and laughs as Jake lifts her up in a hug. Mr Adams looks at the girl and smiles as the other boys pat her on her back, he shakes his head and chuckles. '' You surprised us Pierce, you beat the first place by forty points.''

Brittany looks at the points and smiles as she sees her last name at the top, Mr Adams looks behind his new rider and nods his head at the family.

Heather takes off as soon as she sees the nod and tackles her sister in a hug, Brittany chuckles and wraps her arms around her sister still buzzing with adrenaline. She smiles as her mother, her girlfriend and Quinn join the hug and lowers her head slightly quickly placing a kiss on Santana's forehead.

'' I am okay.'' Susan chuckles as she feels her daughter shiver and pulls out of the hug.

'' You are buzzing with adrenaline.'' She laughs as Brittany nods her head and places a kiss on her head. '' You were amazing honey.''

Heather nods her head and adjusts her glasses as soon as she pulls out of the hug. '' That was amazing sis, what was the last trick called?''

'' Kiss of death.'' She mutters softly, she looks behind her as she feels a hand on her shoulder and smiles as Mr Adams looks at them. Mr Adams looks at Heather and smiles.

'' Kiss of death is one of the difficult tricks, but your sister showed us she has a lot of experience handling her bike.'' He looks at the blonde girl and nods to the stage. '' You need to go up with Jake.''

Brittany nods her head and places a kiss on Santana's cheek near the corner of her mouth, she turns around and joins Jake walking up the stage. They stand back with the other riders and watch one of the organizers walk up the stage, after they called the winners for the first two racers up the organizer looks at the paper in her hand and smiles.

'' Alright for the third race we have in the third place Jackson Smith from Dalton!'' Brittany watches the rider step forward and take his trophy, the woman looks back down at the paper and smiles. '' For the second place we have Jake Puckerman from McKinley!''

Jake steps forward and takes his trophy, he walks back to Brittany and gives her a fist bump. The woman looks back down and smiles. '' For the first place we have Brittany Pierce also from McKinley!''

Brittany steps forward and thanks her as she accepts the trophy, she steps back in the row and smiles as Jake takes the trophy from her. The woman looks around and smiles.

'' Now for the freestyle.'' She looks at the board with the points and smiles. '' For freestyle we only have one trophy and I would say she deserved it after performing the last two tricks.''

She grabs a slightly bigger trophy and smiles. '' This trophy also goes to Brittany Pierce from McKinley.''

Brittany steps forward and smiles as everyone cheers, she takes the trophy and thanks the woman again. She turns back to the row of riders and shakes their hands, she takes the trophy Jake hands her and walks down the stage to their coach.

She tries to hand the trophy to Mr Adams but he just shakes his head and smiles. '' Trophy's from smaller tournaments are yours Brittany.''

Brittany pulls the trophy's back and nods her head, Mr Adams looks at his team and smiles. '' Good job today guys and girl, I think you all agree with me that Brittany proved enough and that she will be welcome in this team.'' He smiles as everyone nod their heads and nods his head. '' Good, you guys can go home now.''

Brittany walks to her family after grabbing her stuff and wraps an arm around her girlfriends shoulders, Susan unlocks her car and takes the trophy's from her daughter. Brittany climbs in the backseat with Santana and places a kiss on her head. '' You okay?''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' Yes I am, I was scared during the race but as soon as you took your helmet off the feeling was gone.''

Brittany smiles and intertwines their hands, Heather turns around in her seat as her mother pulls out of the parking lot and smirks. '' That uniform is perfect for you sis, it really brings out your eyes.''

Brittany looks down at her gear and nods her head. '' I like it too, but I also like the Letterman jacket I get to wear at school.''

'' Yeah you are turning into a jock B.'' Quinn mutters with a chuckles as Susan parks her car, Heather nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' A nerd protecting jock.''

Santana chuckles as her girlfriend rolls her eyes and steps out of the car after her, Brittany grabs the trophy's and looks at her mother. '' Where can I place these mam?''

Susan shrugs her shoulders as she walks into the living room and points to the closet. '' Next to Heath's spelling bee trophy's?''

Heather nods her head in agreement and chuckles. '' That will be our trophy closet B.''

Brittany chuckles and places the trophy's next to Heather's, Susan watches it with a smile and nods her head. '' Alright change into something comfy girls, I will order pizza and after dinner we can watch a movie if you want.''

Brittany nods her head and jogs up the stairs, she walks into her room and leaves the door open knowing that her girlfriend follows her. Santana closes the door behind her and walks up to her girlfriend, she turns Britt around and leans up capturing her lips with her own.

Brittany hums softly and wraps her arms around her girlfriends waist pulling her flush against her, Santana wraps her arms around Britt's shoulders and slowly pulls out of the kiss pulling Britt's bottom lip between her teeth.

She trails her hands up her girlfriends body and unzips her jacket, she helps her take the jacket up and pulls away as the door slams open. Brittany glares at her sister and shakes her head. '' Seriously?''

Quinn starts laughing and holds her hands up slowly walking back out pulling her girlfriend with her. '' Pizza is here.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and shakes her head she pecks her girlfriend on the lips and smiles. '' Let's change babe.''

Santana nods her head and steps out of her girlfriends arms, after they both changed Brittany pulls Santana back in her arms and pecks her on the lips. '' Are you really okay?''

Santana nods her head and cuddles into her girlfriend. '' Yes I was scared at first but seeing you handle the bike calms me down.''

Brittany lifts her head with a finger and places a kiss on her forehead. '' If it ever changes and you start to panic again, please tell me babe I will give it up and start another sport or will concentrate on glee.''

Santana shakes her head and pecks her on the lips. '' No Hermosa I don't want you to give it up, I can see how much you love it.''

_But I love you more._

Brittany bites her lip and slowly nods her head. '' Alright but still, please tell me okay?''

Santana nods her head and smiles, she wraps her arm around her girlfriends waist and leads her out of the room. '' Come on, let's eat.''

Both girls jog down the stairs and into the living room, Brittany sits down in the love seat and smiles Santana slides down next to her

Two hours later

After eating pizza and watching two movies Brittany slowly sits up and sees everyone fast asleep, she shakes her head and chuckles.

She slowly slides out of Santana's grip and walks over to her mother picking her up bridal style, she caries her into her room and tucks her in placing a kiss on her cheek. '' Love you mama.''

She jogs back down the stairs and picks her sister up, she walks back up the stairs and places her down on the bed. After bringing Quinn up she jogs back down the stairs and slowly picks her girlfriend up bridal style, she slowly walks back up the stairs and places her in her bed.

She jogs back down the stairs and quickly cleans up, after locking the door she jogs back up the stairs and into her room. She smiles as she sees her girlfriend still fast asleep and crawls into bed next to her, she chuckles softly as Santana immediately searches for her hand and places a kiss on her head. '' I am here beautiful.''

Santana grabs her shirt in her fist and hums softly, Britt wraps her arms around her girlfriend and places a kiss on her head. '' Good night babe.''

**Just a short chapter, I hope you like it.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Cursive: Quinn, Bold, Santana, Cursive/bold, Both.**

**The next day.**

Brittany walks through the school after class and walks into the cafeteria knowing that her girlfriend had a free period with Quinn and Heather, she walks to the gleeks table after grabbing her lunch and sits down next to Santana. '' Hey guys.''

'' Hey sis.'' Heather mutters after taking a sip of her coke, Jake looks at the blonde girl and holds up his fist.

'' Sup racer.'' Brittany chuckles and gives him a fist bump, she drops her hand and places it on her girlfriends leg under the table.

Mercedes looks at her and smiles. '' Nice race yesterday Britt.''

'' Seeing you handle that bike is hot as fuck Blondie, want to ride me soon?'' Puck adds with a smirk, Brittany rolls her eyes and softly squeezes her girlfriends leg as she feels her tense.

Jake turns to his brother as he sees the four girls glare at him and shakes his head. '' Stop it Noah! She told you to quit once, accept that!''

Puck turns to him and rolls his eyes. '' Mind your own business Jake.'' Jake stands up and places his hand on the table glaring at him.

'' It is my business when you talk to our friends like that, you are a disgusting asshole dude!'' Puck jumps up and grabs him by the collar of his Letterman jacket, he turns them around and pushes him against the wall.

'' What did you just call me?'' Jake glares at him and smirks.

'' A disgusting asshole, but no worries you are just like our dad..'' He pushes Puck away and shakes his head. '' You are a small town fucker too, seriously Noah acting like this will only bring you in jail later!''

Brittany jumps up as she sees Puck balling his fist and runs to Jake, she pushes Puck away before he can hit Jake and looks at him. '' Get lost Puck!''

Puck looks at her and raises an eyebrow. '' Is he the reason why you blow me off? Are you fucking him?'' He shakes his head and chuckles. '' Seriously babe, if you want an amazing experience ride this Puckerman.''

Brittany looks at him in disgust and shakes her head. '' Seriously boy do I need to clear you up what being Gay means?''

'' You just need a real man to show you around Pierce, same goes for your sister and Quinn.''

'' Enough!'' Will Schuester yells as he runs to them with Beiste and Emma Pillsbury, Beiste holds Brittany back as she tries to attack Puck and groans as the girl struggles. Will turns to Puck and grabs his arm. '' You are coming with me Puck, we just arrived here and heard that comment I told you before that I don't want to hear any of that!''

Brittany steps out of Beiste's grip as soon as she sees Will pulling Puck out of the cafeteria and turns around, she tenses as she feels another pair of arms around her waist but relaxes as she looks into Quinn's green eyes.

Quinn leads her out of the cafeteria knowing that her girlfriend and Santana will follow and walks into an empty classroom, she pushes Britt on one of the tables and sits down next to her. Brittany drops her head in her hands and takes a few calming breaths, Quinn looks at the door as it opens again and smiles as her girlfriend walks in with Santana.

Santana immediately walks to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her waist, Brittany leans back against her and closes her eyes with a sigh.

The girls sit in silence for ten minutes and jump slightly as the bell rings, Brittany opens her eyes and looks at them. Heather takes her hand and smiles. '' You okay?''

Brittany slowly nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah.'' She turns to Quinn and her girlfriend and bites her lip. '' Sorry but he really pissed me off.''

Quinn places her hand on her shoulder and smiles. '' It's okay B.'' She slides off the table and holds her hand out for her girlfriend. '' Come on babe, we can tell Mr Schue that San and B will come in a little later.''

Heather nods her head and follows her girlfriend out of the classroom, Brittany pulls her girlfriend in her arms as soon as the door closes and places a kiss on her forehead. '' Sorry babe.''

Santana wraps her arms around her shoulders and looks up at her. '' You don't have to apologize for that baby, Puck is an ass.''

She smiles as she nods her head in agreement with a chuckle and leans up pecking her on the lips. '' Are you really okay?''

Brittany slides off the table and wraps her arms around her shoulders. '' Yes I am babe, I only needed a few minutes to calm down.''

Santana nods her head and wraps her arms around her waist, Brittany places a kiss on her forehead and smiles. '' Ready for glee?''

Santana nods her head and chuckles, Brittany smiles and wraps her arms around her shoulder leading her out of the classroom. They walk down the hall and walk into the choir room, Brittany rolls her eyes as Puck glares at her from his place and leads her girlfriend to their seats.

She sits down and smiles as Mr Schue continues talking about singing when the motocross team has an open training on Friday, Mr Schue looks at her and smiles. '' Brittany and Jake won't sing with us, but we can see them in action again.''

He looks at the time and smiles. '' Alright guys we have time for one song, who wants to sing?''

Santana bites her lip and slowly raises her hand the same time as Rachel raises her, Mr Schue's jaw drops as he sees Santana lifts her hand and smiles. '' Santana.''

Everyone gasps and turn to look at her, Brittany looks at her girlfriend and takes her hand. '' You sure?''

Santana nods her head and slowly stands up, she turns to Quinn and raises an eyebrow. Quinn smiles proudly and stands up, she wraps an arm around San's waist and walks down the steps.

Heather moves to Santana's seat and takes a hold of her sisters hand, Quinn turns to the gleeks after whispering about something with Santana and smiles. '' Guys this is the first time San will sing again, please don't judge.''

'' Girl we are glad she is ready to start again, we won't judge.'' Mercedes comments with a big smile, Santana smiles and pulls herself on top off the piano. Quinn sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her waist, she nods her head to the band and takes a hold of Santana's hand too.

_Fresh cut grass, one cold beer.  
Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now.  
Summer dress, favorite park.  
Bless your soul, we _are_ here and now, here and now. _

Santana bites her lip and softly joins in tightening her hold on Quinn's hand, Quinn smiles as she hears her slowly start singing louder and looks at her with a smile.

_**I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling. **_

Brittany locks eyes with her girlfriend and smiles proudly, Santana smiles and sits up keeping a hold on her best friends hand. Quinn smiles proudly and looks at the gleeks seeing them dance in their seats.

_**Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
We're screaming out, we're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay. **_

Heather takes out her phone as she hears Santana's voice getting louder and hears her girlfriend stop singing, she record them and keeps a hold on her sisters hand.

**Sun kissed skin on my lips.  
Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now.  
Fireflies after dark.  
Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now. **

Brittany sees Mike jump up to dance and smiles as he points at her, she jumps up and dances towards him smiling as she sees her girlfriend dance while staying seated.

**I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling. **

Santana watches her girlfriend dance and turns to Quinn, Quinn smiles and leans into her singing the next part together with a big smile.

_**Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
We're screaming out, we're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay. **_

Santana slides off the piano and smiles as Quinn follows her lead, she walks to her girlfriend as she sees her sitting down again and pulls Quinn with her. She walks behind both seated blondes and wraps her arms around them from behind smiling as Quinn crouches in front of them taking a hold of their hands softly ending the song.

_We'll be okay._  
We'll_** be okay.**___

Heather smiles and turns her head kissing Santana on her cheek. '' I love your voice S, I am so proud of you.''

She stands up and pulls Santana back on her seat, Santana takes a hold of her girlfriends hands and smiles. '' I-I won't sing every time, but maybe I will join in more now.''

Mercedes stands up and takes Quinn's place crouching down in front of her, she makes sure not to touch Santana but smiles proudly. '' Girl I really missed your voice, I didn't hear stutters but I could here how nervous you were. I am proud of you S.''

Santana smiles and leans forward slowly taking hold of Mercedes hand. '' Thank you C-Cedes.''

Mercedes looks down at their hands and wipes away a tear. '' Damn girl I really missed this.''

Quinn stands up as she sees her best friend completely calm and jogs to Brittany, she tackles her in a hug and laughs as they fall off her chair. Brittany grunts as Quinn falls on top of her and chuckles. '' Damn Q don't break me!''

Everyone burst out laughing as they see both blondes laying on the ground and shake their heads, Quinn looks down at her and kisses her on the cheek. '' Oops didn't think of that.'' She sits up and pulls Brittany in a bone crushing hug. '' Seriously B, I don't even know how to thank you for helping San find the courage.''

Brittany opens her mouth to say something but only taps her back. '' Breath Q.'' Quinn laughs and loosens her grip around her neck, Brittany takes a deep breath and chuckles. '' No need to thank me Q, seriously I am glad to see her open up.''

Heather wraps her arms around San's shoulders and places a kiss on her cheek whispering. '' You can see the love between the two of you S.''

Santana's head snaps to her and her eyes widen, Heather smiles and shakes her head. '' Hey don't worry, only we can see it.''

Santana bites her lip and leans into her muttering. '' I really do love her Heath.'' Heather tightens her hold around the girl and smirks.

'' I know S, when will you tell her?'' Santana raises her head and bites her lip.

'' I think I want to sing for her.'' Heather pulls back and looks down at her.

'' You serious?'' Santana nods her head and smiles slightly turning her head as she feels a hand on her leg, Heather sees her girlfriend joining her again and looks at Santana whispering. '' She will love it S.''

Santana nods her head and sits back as Mr Schue clears his throat, he looks at Santana and smiles. '' You have a beautiful voice Santana, just tell me whenever you want to sing.''

Santana nods her head and smiles, he smiles back at her and nods his head. '' Alright guys, glee is over have a nice evening and I will see you tomorrow.''

Brittany stands up and grabs her bag, she walks down the rows and out of the choir room, as soon as they are in the hallway she wraps an arm around San's waist and leads her outside to the parking lot.

Quinn unlocks her car and drops her bag in the trunk, she jumps in the drivers seat and starts the car as soon as she hears the three other doors slam shut.

**Put line break here**

After Brittany cooked for them and Santana helped her clean up the kitchen, the couples retreated back to their rooms to do some homework.

Brittany leans back after finishing her math homework and grabs her history book, she glances at her girlfriend and smiles slightly as she sees her frowning down at her biology homework.

She places her book back down and crawls over to her girlfriend, she crawls on top of her and straddles her ass placing a kiss on her shoulder. '' What are you frowning at beautiful?''

Santana turns her head with a slight blush after adjusting her glasses and points to the question with a sigh, Brittany leans over to look at the question and reads it out loud. '' Which organ system is found in both animals and plants? ''

She reads Santana's answer and smiles slightly. '' Your answer is correct to a certain point babe, but I think they want you to explain it in more then two sentences.''

Santana nods her head and groans. '' I know but I hate biology, I don't know what to write more.''

Brittany bites her lip and chuckles, she places a kiss on her girlfriends cheek and smiles. '' You are too cute babe, want to know what you can write more?''

Santana turns on her side keeping a hold on her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow. '' Do you have this subject too?''

Brittany pecks her on the lips and shakes her head. '' No but I love biology and science.'' She points to the paper and smiles. '' You can elaborate you answer with, The reproductive systems of plants and animals differ as well. Most animals have males and females. The males produce sperm, and the female eggs. Plants have several different ways of reproducing. Some plant species have separate male and female sexes. Others have both male and female parts.''

Santana's eyebrows raise and she looks at her girlfriend in shock. '' Damn and you call us nerds.''

Brittany blushes and looks down biting her lip. '' I love biology.'' Santana chuckles and lifts her girlfriend head with a finger, she captures her lip in a slow kiss and smiles into the kiss as Brittany hums softly.

Brittany pulls out of the kiss and nods to the paper. '' Homework first babe.'' Santana smiles and pecks her on the lips.

'' I like to see how your eyes light up when you talk about something you love, thank you for explaining it to me babe.'' Brittany smiles as Santana turns back to her paper and slides off of her, she grabs her history book and lays down on her stomach beside her.

After two more hours Santana closes the door and sighs. '' Done.'' Brittany chuckles and looks up from her phone, she slips her arm around her girlfriends waist and places a kiss on her head.

'' Finally.''

Santana smiles and places everything back in her bag, she rolls over and cuddles into her girlfriend with a soft sigh. Brittany tightens her hold on her and yawns, Santana chuckles softly and lifts herself up on her arms. She pecks her girlfriend on the lips and smiles. '' Let's get ready for bed babe.''

Brittany nods her head and rolls out of bed, she walks to her closet and quickly changes in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Santana follows her lead and quickly changes in the clothes she left on the bed this morning, she sighs softly as she feels her girlfriend wrap her arms around her from behind and turns her head placing a kiss on Britt's pulse point.

Brittany smiles as Santana leans her full weight in her arms and tightens her hold, she places a kiss on the side of her head and strokes her fingers over her girlfriends abs. She leads them towards the bed and lays down, Santana leans over and turns off the light she takes off her glasses and lays them down on the nightstand.

Brittany smiles as Santana turns back into her arms and pecks her on the lips, she leans their foreheads together and lifts her hand running her thumb over her girlfriends cheek. '' I know I said it before, but your voice is amazing babe. You made huge progress in the last few weeks and I am really proud of you.''

Santana smiles and leans back pulling her girlfriend to hover over her. '' It is all because of you Hermosa, you give me the courage and when you are around the fear I normally feel just disappears.'' She lifts her arms and wrap them around her shoulders, she pulls Brittany down and captures her lips in a soft loving kiss.

She pulls away after a few minutes and smiles slightly. '' I noticed how worked up you were today and how my touch or voice calms you down and that gave me the courage to sing.''

Brittany smiles and leans down again, she pecks her on the lips and nods her head. '' I am glad and I hope to hear you sing more.''

Santana flips them over and laughs as Brittany squeals in surprise. '' I will definitely sing more for you.''

Brittany buries her face in her neck and blushes, Santana chuckles and runs her hand through her hair. '' And I definitely want to make you squeal more, that was too cute.''

She laughs as Brittany tickles her and squirms away, Brittany flips them over and tickles her more smirking as Santana laughs loudly. She stops as she hears her getting out of breath and leans down capturing her lips in a deep kiss, Santana moans into the kiss and tightens her hold around her girlfriend pulling her close.

Brittany moans as Santana slips her tongue past her lips and settles between her legs, San runs one of her hands through blonde locks and cups her jaw deepening the kiss with a soft moan.

Brittany slowly pulls out of the kiss as breathing becomes necessary and rolls off of her girlfriend, she places her head on her shoulder and wraps her arm around her waist. Santana smiles as her girlfriend yawns again and wraps her arms around her, she places a kiss on her forehead and mutters. '' Go to sleep babe.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs softly. '' Good night baby.''

'' Good night Hermosa.'' Santana mutters softly and tightens her hold around the girl in her arms.

_In the middle of the night Susan comes home and walks up the stairs checking up on her daughters, she opens the door to Heather's room and smiles as she sees both girls cuddled up on the bed and the TV still on._

_She turns off the TV and tucks both girls in again, She takes a picture of them and places a kiss on both of their foreheads. She turns around and walks out of the room as Quinn tightens her hold on Heather._

_She walks down the hall and opens the door to Brittany's room she smiles as she sees her daughter cuddled up in Santana's arms and snaps a picture of them, she walks back out after placing a kiss on their foreheads and closes the door behind her._

_'' Yea I really gained two more daughters.'' she thinks with a small smile as she walks into her room._

**So this is the end of chapter 13, I hope you liked it.**


	17. Chapter 14

**Fat: San, Cursive: Heath and Quinn**

After class Friday Santana joins the gleeks on stage and watches her girlfriend train with Jake, she listens to Rachel and Finn sing Marry Me and rolls her eyes as they kiss at the end of the song.

She chuckles as Quinn makes a gagging noise and nudges her with her elbow, Quinn just laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulders. They both turn back to the motocrosses and watch Jake and Brittany take the last jump, she turns her head as she feels another arm around her waist and smiles as Heather looks down at her. '' When do you want to sing S? Training will be over in 5 minutes.''

'' You want to sing?'' Quinn asks with a big smile, Santana nods her head and bites her lip.

'' Yeah.'' She walks out of their grip and towards Mr Schue, Quinn turns to her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow. '' What does she want to sing babe?''

Heather looks at the track and tightens her hold on her girlfriend. '' She wants to tell B she loves her.''

'' You serious?'' Quinn asks shocked, she smiles brightly as Heather nods her head and chuckles. '' Damn so she will tell B she loves her, and come out to the gleeks.''

Heather nods her head and looks at her with a small smile. '' Yea she doesn't care what they think, she just wants to show B she loves her.''

Quinn turns around and sees Santana grabbing a headset, she pulls her girlfriend with her as she walks towards her and hugs Santana. '' Need background singers S?''

Santana nods her head and gives them the two microphones she holds in her hand. '' I just wanted to yell for you.''

Quinn chuckles and smiles. '' Heath told me, I am so happy that you want to tell her.''

Santana bites her lip and looks at the track seeing her girlfriend drive around with Jake, she sees Susan sitting in the stands and sighs softly. '' I am n-nervous.''

Heather wraps her arms around her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek. '' B will love this S, and we will stand right beside you.''

Santana nods her head and smiles slightly as she watches her girlfriend slow down, she locks eyes with her and bites her lip as Britt sends her a reassuring wink.

'' Even from afar she feels how nervous you are.'' Quinn mutters in amazement, Heather nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

Santana takes a deep breath and turns to the band slowly nodding her head, she moves the microphone of the headset down to her mouth and smiles slightly as she feels two hands on her shoulders.

**One, two  
One, two, three, four  
Give me more lovin' than I've ever had.  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad.  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Barely gettin' mad,  
I'm so glad I found you.  
I love being around you **

Heather watches her mother turn around and sees her jaw drop, she follows Santana down the stands towards the small fence in front of the track and intertwines her hand with her girlfriends behind Santana.

**You make it easy,  
It's easy as one, two, one, two, three, four.  
There's only one thing, two do, three words four you.  
I love you.  
**_(I love you)_**  
There's only one way, two say, those three words  
And that's what I'll do.  
I love you.  
**_(I love you)_

Quinn watches Brittany pull her brake and sees her skid to a stop as she hears her girlfriends voice over the speakers, she sees Jake stop next to her and looks down placing a hand on Santana's shoulder. '' I missed your voice S.''

**Give me more lovin' from the very start.  
Piece me back together when I fall apart.  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Best that I've had.  
I'm so glad that I found you.  
I love being around you. **

Santana smiles slightly as her girlfriend rides towards the fence and sees the coach and everyone on the team looking at her with smiles, she locks eyes with her girlfriend as soon as she takes off her helmet and feels the nervousness leave her body.

**You make it easy,  
It's easy as one, two, one, two, three, four.  
There's only one thing, two do, three words four you.  
I love you.  
**_(I love you)_**  
There's only one way, two say, those three words  
And that's what I'll do.  
I love you.  
**_(I love you)_

Brittany bites her lip as she hears her girlfriend sing the three words she wanted to say for weeks and steps off her bike, she turns her head to her team and sees them and the coach nodding to the fence telling her to go.

She quickly drops her helmet and lays her bike down, she opens her leather jacket knowing she can't climb when it's too tight and locks eyes with her girlfriend. She jogs towards the fence as soon as the guitar solo starts and pulls herself over it knowing it is locked, she easily drops down in front of her girlfriend and smiles.

Santana takes off her headset knowing Heather and Quinn will sing the last refrain and steps forward, Brittany looks down at her knowing the gleeks are watching them and bites her lip. '' You sure baby?''

Santana just wraps her arms around her girlfriends shoulders and leans on her tip toes still gazing into her eyes. '' Te amo, Brittany Pierce.''

Brittany smiles and leans down capturing her lips with her own, she feels her girlfriend tighten her arms around her neck as she lifts her up and smiles into the kiss as she hears gasps and cheers all around them.

She slowly pulls out of the kiss and gazes up at her girlfriend smiling lovingly. '' I love you too, Santana Lopez.''

She slowly puts her down and hums in surprise as Santana captures her lips again, she cups her jaw as she feels San's tongue slide over her bottom lip and deepens the kiss. She slowly pulls out of the kiss again and leans their foreheads together, Santana smiles lovingly and slowly turns to the gleeks still standing in her girlfriends grip.

She sees a lot of shocked faces and chuckles. '' Oh damn, you guys look like fishes.'' She smiles as she feels her girlfriend shake with laughter and leans back against her, Mercedes slowly closes her mouth as she sees how happy Brittany makes her and smiles.

'' Didn't see that one coming, but I am happy for you girls.'' Brittany looks at her and smiles with a wink.

'' Thanks Cedes.'' Santana just nods her head and smiles.

'' Damn that is fucking hot.'' Santana feels her girlfriend tense as Puck leers at her and shivers quickly turning around feeling the grip around her waist tighten. Brittany feels her girlfriend shiver and glares at Puck.

'' Eyes away before I make sure you can't leer at my girl anymore Fuckerman!'' She steps to the side as she feels the fence softly hitting her and looks at the side smiling as her team joins her, she feels her girlfriend relax as Jake steps in front of them and places a kiss on her head.

She chuckles as Heather and Quinn tackle the both of them in a hug and quickly hugs them back, she looks to the side as she feels another pair of arms around them and smiles as her mother kisses her on the head.

She pulls out of the hug and smiles. '' I will drive my bike back and grab my stuff, I think training is over.''

Mr Adams nods his head and smiles. '' Yeah training is over, go grab your stuff.'' Brittany places a kiss on Santana's head and smiles.

'' Be right back babe.'' She turns around and jogs back to her bike, she puts on her helmet and drifts around towards the stands. Santana watches her with a small smile and leans against Quinn as she wraps an arm around her shoulders, Quinn places a kiss on her cheek and smiles.

'' I am so happy they moved here.'' Susan wraps an arm around them and places a kiss on their heads smiling as Heather wraps her arms around Quinn's waist, she watches Britt jog back towards them and looks around.

'' Do you girls still have to sing or can we go home?'' Brittany looks around and shrugs.

Heather chuckles and turns to Mr Schue. '' Mr Schue can we go home?''

Mr Schue nods his head and smiles. '' Yeah glee is over, have a nice weekend.''

After they wished everyone a nice weekend, Brittany grabs her stuff and follows her mother to her car. She jumps in the backseat with her girlfriend and intertwines their hands, Susan looks in the rear view mirror and smiles as she sees both girls cuddled up.

She follows Quinn down the road and turns on the radio, Brittany turns her head and places a kiss on her girlfriends head. '' You really surprised me today babe.''

Santana looks up and smiles. '' A good surprise?''

Brittany chuckles softly and pecks her on the lips. '' The best surprise.'' She looks up as her mother parks her car and jumps out grabbing both of their bags, she wraps an arm around her girlfriends shoulders and follows Quinn and Heather inside.

Heather grabs another jacket and turns to her sister and mother. '' Mom can I sleep over at Quinn's tonight?''

Susan nods her head and smiles. '' It is weekend of course, I have the weekend off so will the four of you join me for dinner at breadstix tomorrow and maybe watch a film afterwards?''

Heather and Quinn both nod their heads and kiss her on the cheek. '' We will, see you tomorrow mom!'' Brittany chuckles as they kiss them on the cheeks as they jog past her and shakes her head, she looks at her mother and smiles.

'' Do you have anything planned for tonight mom?'' She smirks as she sees her mother blush and raises an eyebrow. '' And what does that blush mean mam?''

Susan quickly turns on her heel and chuckles. '' Nothing B!''

Santana chuckles softly as Susan walks away blushing bright red and turns to her girlfriend. '' I think your mom has a date.''

Brittany quickly jogs after her mother and blocks the entrance to the kitchen. '' Who is the lucky dude?'' She wraps her arms around her mothers waist as she tries to walk away again and tickles her, Santana watches in amusement as both blondes laugh loudly and takes out her phone.

She records them and stands back smiling as Brittany continues tickling her, Brittany looks down at her mother and chuckles. '' Tell me mam.''

Susan pulls herself out of her daughters grip and raises her hands in surrender. '' Okay, okay.'' She takes a deep breath and smiles slightly. '' I have a date with a coworker, he will pick me up in twenty minutes.''

Brittany smiles and nods her head. '' I am glad you will start dating again mom, need help getting ready?''

Susan bites her lip and nods her head. '' Yeah but.'' She turns to Santana and smiles. '' Santana will you help me? I love my daughter but her taste in clothes is completely different from mine, and I don't want to look like a badass.''

Santana chuckles and nods her head. '' Of course, come on we need to get you ready on time.''

Brittany smiles as she watches her mother and girlfriend jog up the stairs and collapses down on the couch, she takes out her phone and sends a whatsapp message in the group chat.

_Heath.. Mom has a date! _

She turns on some music and looks down as her phone vibrates.

_Seriously? Thank god, I hope that guy is alright._

She reads the message and sends an emoji, she puts her phone back down and turns on the TV.

After fifteen minutes Susan and Santana both walk back into the living room and chuckle softly as they see Brittany asleep on the couch still in her cross outfit, Santana walks to her and slowly runs her hand through her hair. '' Wake up Hermosa.''

She smiles as she groans softly and places a kiss on her head. '' Come on babe.'' She looks down as blue eyes flutter open and smiles. '' Sleeping in your uniform doesn't look comfortable.''

'' It isn't comfortable.'' Brittany mutters softly as she sits up, she turns to look at her mother and smiles. '' You look beautiful mam.''

Susan smiles and bites her lip as the doorbell rings, she walks to both girls and kisses them on the head. '' Thank you honey and thank you for helping me get ready San, I will be back tonight.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' If you want us to pick you up just call us mam.''

Susan chuckles and nods her head, Santana turns to her and smiles. '' You're welcome, now go and have fun.''

Susan nods her head and turns around walking to the door, Brittany smiles up at her girlfriend as the door closes behind her mother and sighs softly. Santana leans down and places a kiss on her forehead. '' Tired baby?''

Brittany shakes her head and pulls her down on her lap. '' No not really, what do you want to do babe?''

Santana cuddles into her and smiles. '' Order in and cuddle?'' Brittany nods her head and grabs her phone, she calls the Italian three blocks down and orders their favorite pizza's. After making sure she has enough money in her wallet, she leans back and wraps her arms around Santana's waist.

After cuddling for fifteen minutes Santana slides off of her lap as the doorbell rings and stands up, she grabs her wallet and walks to the door before her girlfriend can protest. After paying for their pizza's she walks back into the living room and places their food on the table, smiling as Brittany walks out of the kitchen with a bottle of coke and two glasses.

After dinner and cleaning up the table, Brittany leans back against the arm of the couch after choosing a movie and smiles as Santana cuddles into her placing her head on her chest. She leans down and brushes her lips over her head. '' I love you.''

Santana gazes up at her and smiles. '' I love you too.'' She lifts her hand to the back of her neck and pulls her down capturing her lips in a loving kiss, they jump apart as Brittany's phone rings and groan.

Brittany grabs her phone of the table and answers the call. '' This better be good Heath.''

She sits up as she hears her sister sob and puts the phone on speaker slipping on her shoes. '' Heath what's wrong?''

She sees her girlfriend slipping on her own shoes and bites her lip. '' Where are you sis.''

_H-hospital_

She jumps up almost dropping her phone and gulps. '' Where?''

_E-e-emergency, h-hurry please._

'' We will stay on the phone sis, I will give you San.'' She hands her girlfriend her phone and grabs her mothers car keys, they both rush out of the house and jumps in the car. Brittany listens as her girlfriend whispers soothing words to Heather and sighs, she takes her girlfriends phone and dials her mothers number.

She ends the call as soon as her mother tells her that she will meet them at the hospital and speeds down the road, she bites her lip as she hears her sister sob and sighs softly. She steps on the brakes as soon as she nears the parking lot and parks the car, she jumps out of the car and locks it as soon as both doors slam shut.

She takes her phone from Santana and takes her hand jogging into the building and down the hall towards the emergency section, she ends the call as soon as she sees her sister and drops on her knees in front of her pulling her in a hug.

'' What happened Heath.'' She turns her head as she hears heels clicking down the hallway and sighs in relief as her mother jogs to them, Susan drops on her knees next to Brittany and places a hand on Heather and San's knees. '' Girls what happened?''

Heather looks at them with tears streaming down her face and bites back a sob. '' Q-Quinn had a fight with her parents, they hit her and she hit her head on the edge of the table.''

Brittany places her free hand on her girlfriends knee as she hears her gasp and bites her lip, Susan stands up and pulls her daughter in a hug. '' Where are they now?''

She feels her daughter shrug and sighs, Brittany pulls her girlfriend in a hug as she sees tears in her eyes and sighs softly. '' Q will be alright.''

Susan places a kiss on her daughters head and sighs softly. '' I will go ask if they know something.'' She stands up after they nod their heads and walks to her colleagues, Brittany pulls both girls in a hug and kisses their heads. '' She will be okay.''

She looks up as a nurse walks in with her mother and raises an eyebrow, Susan looks at them and smiles slightly. '' Quinn will be fine, Heath she is asking for you.''

Heather slowly stands up and keeps a hold on her sisters and Santana's hand. '' Will you join us?''

Susan nods her head and leads them down the hall to the room where Quinn lays, she steps to the side and let's the girls walk in first.

Brittany follows her sister inside and suppresses a gasp as she sees the bruises on Quinn's face, she feels her girlfriend gasp too and slowly walks to the bed. '' Damn Q.''

**This is the end of chapter 14 pt 1, I hope you liked it part 2 will follow soon.**


	18. Chapter 14 pt 2

Quinn locks eyes with her girlfriend as soon as she walks in and opens her arms. '' Come here babe.'' She bites back a groan as her girlfriends head graces her jaw as she falls into her arms and looks at her best friend. '' Come here S.''

Brittany let's go off her girlfriend and watches her fall into Quinn's arms, she turns to her mother and sighs. '' First Santana, now Q why?''

Susan sees the anger in her daughters eyes and sighs softly. '' I don't know honey.''

Brittany bites her lip and sighs. '' Can't we have one month without stress? I am here for six months now and have the feeling that I didn't have one month where I could just relax.'' She buries her face in her mothers neck and sighs again. '' First all the shit with San's mom, then school and the bullies there and now Quinn.''

Susan wraps her arms around her daughter and sighs softly as she feels how tense she is. '' You are an amazing friend honey, but I can see that everything takes a toll on you.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and relaxes as she feels her mothers arms around her. '' We are speaking about our girlfriends mama, of course it stresses me out.''

Susan sighs and nods her head. '' I know honey but I don't like seeing Heath sad and you pissed off.''

Brittany sighs and forces a small smile. '' Hopefully it will be over soon.'' They both turn to the door as it opens and Brittany sees her mother smile as the doctor walks in, she walks over to the bed and places a kiss on Quinn's forehead. '' Are you really okay Q?''

Quinn looks up at her and nods her head. '' I will be B, hurts like hell at the moment though.''

Brittany runs her hands through her sisters and her girlfriends hair and sighs softly. '' What the hell happened?''

Quinn pushes herself up to sit and bites her lip keeping a hold on Santana and her girlfriend, she pats the spot behind Santana and smiles as Brittany sits down. Susan and the doctor both stand next to the bed and look at her, Quinn looks down at her hands and shrugs. '' They always search some bad thing I did to start a discussion with me, but this time they crossed the line after calling Heather names.''

She looks up at Brittany and sighs. '' I mostly ignore everything but as soon as she called Heath a dutch whore I flipped, my mom saw it coming and hit me with the bottle of wine she had in her hands after that I only remember laying in the back of an ambulance with Heather next to me.''

Everyone's eyes widen as Brittany runs out of the room with a growl and Susan quickly grabs the hospital phone, she dials the security number and tells them to hold back the blonde in a motocross uniform.

She kicks off her heels and sprints after her daughter, she runs into the entrance hall and sees her daughter struggling in the arms of two security guards. She speed walks towards them and wraps her arms around her daughter, she pulls her away from the doors and sighs. '' Honey calm down please.''

She pulls her down the hall back to Quinn's room and bites her lip as she still struggles, she walks into the room with her and locks the door ignoring the hospital policy. '' Brittany Susan Pierce, calm down!''

Brittany freezes as her mother yells her full name and looks down glaring at the ground, she turns out of her mothers arms and hits the wall with a growl. '' That bitch can't just get away with this!''

Susan winces as she hears a crack and pulls her daughter back in her arms feeling how tense she is, Santana slides off the bed as she sees tears off anger in her girlfriends eyes and slowly walks towards her. She wraps her arms around her waist and looks up into blue eyes burning with rage. '' Calm down Hermosa.''

Everyone jumps as they hear something slam against the door and the doctor walks towards it, he unlocks it and opens it.

'' Where is our daughter?'' Susan turns around as she hears the slurred yell and tightens her hold around her daughter.

'' Here and safe, get the fuck out before we call security!'' She feels her daughter buzz with anger and pushes her back as the Fabrays walk in, she turns to her coworker and sighs. '' Can you call the police?''

'' No police needed, we are here to pick up Quinn!'' Judy yells with a slur walking towards the bed, Brittany slips out of her girlfriends hold and past her mother towards the bed. She crosses her arms over her chest and shakes her head.

'' Don't even dare coming near her again!''

Judy Fabray glares at the blonde and growls as she doesn't flinch. '' Didn't your parents learn you to respect elders? And get out of the way, I only want to see my daughter.''

Brittany just glares back and chuckles dryly. '' They did but they also told me that I can talk however I want when said elders are assholes, you really don't think that I will let you near my best friend after seeing and hearing what you did to her and how you called my twin sister or did you really drank away all your brain cells?''

Susan bites her lip knowing her daughter is challenging Judy to give the police more time and wraps her arms around Santana feeling her shiver in fear, she places a kiss on her head and sighs softly. '' She is doing this to make sure they will be here when the police arrives.''

'' Oh you are Brittany?'' Judy asks laughing, she crosses her arms in front of her chest and smirks. '' Maria told me all about you before she got arrested, she told me you kidnapped her daughter.''

'' Really?'' She glances at her girlfriend and sees her safely tucked in her mothers arms, she turns back to Judy and shakes her head. '' Did you two talk about the stuff you put your daughters through? That is the main subject under abusers right?''

Brittany pushes Judy back as she runs towards her with a growl and shakes her head glaring down at her. '' Not used to someone who will fight back huh?'' She steps closer and smirks as Judy flinches. '' How can you do stuff like this to your own kid? Quinn is really one of the kids in this town where you can be proud of and you treat her like garbage!''

Russel Fabray rushes forward and helps his wife up after pushing the blonde girl back, Brittany sees the bruises around his neck and bites her lip. '' Oh wow you abuse your husband too?''

She sees Russel freeze and Judy's eyes widen, she looks at Russel and sees the fear in his eyes. '' Mr Fabray, why are you still with her when she is nothing but a bitch to you?''

'' Shut up!'' She ignores Judy's yell and locks eyes with Russel raising an eyebrow, she sees the fear in his eyes increase and bites her lip.

'' My mom is a doctor and I joined her a lot when I was little, I can see the fear in your eyes and can see your body shiver when she yells. That is something called battered husband syndrome, they offer a lot of help here Mr Fabray.''

'' Daddy?'' Russel's head snaps up as he hears his daughters broken voice and the first tears trail down his face, Brittany glances back and sees tears streaming down Quinn's face.

She hears Judy's yell of rage as Russel slowly walks towards Quinn and turns back, she dodges the fist flying towards her and bites back a groan as a knee hits her in the ribs. She ignores her girlfriend and sisters yells for her and catches the second fist flying towards her, she twists it behind Judy's back and pushes her against the wall.

'' Let me go you little bitch!'' Judy yells furiously trashing wildly against the wall, Brittany groans as Judy's head hits her jaw and blocks out the pain. She tightens the hold on her arm and turns her head as the door slams open again, she sighs in relief as the police walks in and steps back as they take over.

She walks back as soon as she sees Judy handcuffed and walks to her girlfriend seeing her sob in her mothers arms, she pulls her in a hug and shushes her. '' I am okay baby.''

She bites back a pained groan as she wraps her arms tightly around her waist and places a kiss on her head. '' It's okay, it's over.''

She looks towards the bed and sees Quinn sob in her fathers arms and tears run down Russel's face, she sees her sister looking at her with tears in her eyes and opens one arm for her. She closes her eyes in pain as she feels her sister crash into her side and bites her lip tightening her hold on both girls in her arms.

Susan bites her lip as she sees how much pain her daughter is in and slips out of the room searching for one of her coworkers.

Brittany looks up as she hears Quinn call her name and shuffles over to her keeping a hold on both girls, she pulls out of the hug as Quinn reaches for her and places a kiss on their heads.

She walks to the side of the bed and leans down smiling sadly as Quinn wraps her up in a tight hug, she runs her hand down Quinn's back as she feels her sobbing and places a kiss on the side of her head. '' It's over Q.''

She tightens her hold on her as she sobs louder and glances at her sister calling her to the other side of the bed, she blindly reaches behind her and takes her girlfriends hand in her own pulling her towards them too.

She smiles as they join the hug and bites back the pain she feels through her whole body knowing that she bruised or cracked one or two ribs, she slowly pulls out of the hug and looks down at the blonde laying in bed. '' You okay?''

She watches Quinn take her fathers hand in her own and smiles, Quinn looks up at her and nods her head. '' Thanks to you, we will be okay.''

'' I am glad to hear that.'' Susan comments as she walks in smiling as the teens turn to look at her, she locks eyes with her daughter and nods her head to the doctor beside her.

'' Honey I want you to go with doctor Jones and without complaining please.''

Dr Jones looks at the teens and smiles. '' Santana, Quinn.'' Quinn looks at him and smiles.

'' Hey Mr Jones.'' She turns to her girlfriend as she sees the confused looks she gets from the twins and smiles. '' That is Cedes her dad, Doctor Jackson Jones.''

'' You all know her?'' Dr Jones asks with a smile, Santana nods her head and smiles.

'' We are all in glee club Jack.'' Jackson walks to her with a big smile and gives her a hug.

'' Glad to hear you talk again Santana, Cedes told me about it during dinner this week.'' Santana smiles and glances at her girlfriend.

'' Yeah I couldn't have done it without my girlfriends support.'' Jackson follows her line of sight and smiles.

'' You must be Brittany.'' He walks around the bed and slowly shakes her hand. '' Your mom told me a lot about you and it's nice to meet you, but for now do you want to come with me to get checked out?''

Brittany nods her head and bites her lip. '' Yea I don't think I will complain this time.''

Susan furrows her brow in concern as she hears the pain in her daughters voice and looks at Jack. '' You might want to take pictures of her hand too, she hit the wall before everything happened.''

She watches them walk out of the room and sighs softly, she locks eyes with her daughter and sees the concern in her eyes. '' I know B never shows it but she has a lot of pain at the moment, and I think she broke her hand I heard a crack as soon as she hit the wall.''

Heather bites her lip and takes her girlfriends hand in her own as she gasps, Susan turns to Russel and sighs softly. '' Mr Fabray I know there is a lot to process at the moment, but I just want you to know that I will be there if you ever need anyone and this hospital is also the best in getting help if you need it.''

Russel looks down at his daughter and slowly nods his head. '' I will call as soon as I am ready for it.'' He looks up at Susan and smiles. '' Thank you for being there for my daughter when I couldn't.''

Susan nods her head to her daughter and smiles. '' She makes my daughter happy so I have no problem with her being over at our place, and my kids where there for her I honestly didn't even know it was this bad.''

'' Nobody except for San and Heath knew Susan.'' Quinn mutters softly, Susan looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

'' Britt didn't know?''

'' No I didn't mom, but I had a feeling and I was right.'' Brittany mutters a little bit dazed on painkillers as a nurse rolls her into the room in a wheelchair, Susan turns to look at her and chuckles softly.

'' Good drugs?''

Brittany slowly nods her head and smirks. '' The best as always.''

Susan turns to the nurse and smiles sadly. '' How bad is it?''

The nurse hands her the chart and sighs. '' Possible broken hand and cracked or bruised ribs we need to wait for the pictures, and bad bruising on her jaw but she doesn't have to stay here.''

Susan reads over the chart and nods her head, she walks to her daughter after thanking the nurse and crouches down in front of her. '' Honey you do know that if you broke your hand that you can't cross for six or more weeks?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' I don't care, I am just glad Q is safe.''

Quinn looks at her and bites her lip. '' You love motocross B.''

Brittany looks up still feeling a little dazed and smiles. '' So? I can start crossing again in eight weeks if I want to, but I can't find a friend like you again Q.'' She opens and closes her mouth a few times as she sees everyone looking at her with dropped jaws and groans. '' God that was so cheesy, I blame it on the drugs.''

Quinn chuckles and looks up as Jackson walks in again. '' Jack when can I get out of here?''

Dr Jones smiles and looks down at the papers he holds, he gives them Russel and smiles. '' As soon as your dad signs these papers.'' He turns to Brittany and crouches down in front of her. '' You can leave as soon as we put your hand in a cast.'' He nods to his team behind him and smiles.

'' I will do it here, after that you are free to go.'' He stands back up and takes the pictures holding them into the light, he points to two spots and sighs. '' You bruised your ribs so you need to take it easy for a few weeks, and you broke your hand on two different places it will take a while to heal.''

Brittany shrugs and glances at the bed. '' I will take broken bones over losing friends anytime.''

Jack smiles and nods his head. '' You are a good friend Brittany, what color do you want?''

She chuckles as her girlfriend and her sister mutter 'Blue' in unison and nods her head. '' Blue.''

She winces as he takes her hand and groans. '' The effect of the painkillers fading away.''

'' And the adrenaline is wearing off.'' Jack mutters knowingly as he starts on the cast, he looks at the nurse beside him and smiles. '' Can you give her another dose please?''

Brittany takes the pill from the nurse and thanks her mother as she gives her a cup of water, she quickly swallows it and closes her eyes against the pain as Jack puts pressure on her hand.

After he finished putting her hand in a cast and telling her to watch quick and sudden movements to rest her ribs, he explains Quinn that she needs to take it easy too and looks around. '' Alright I think it's time for all of you to go home and sleep, it is past midnight.''

He turns to Susan and smiles. '' We can continue our date another time, I am not mad that this got inbetween I am glad your girls are okay.''

Susan blushes as her daughter smiles knowingly and flips her the bird as she chuckles, Brittany watches her mother walk out of the room with Jack and turns to her sister. '' Sooo mom and Cedes her dad.''

Heather chuckles and nods her head. '' He is nice.'' Quinn slowly sits up and looks at both blondes.

'' He is a single dad for years, he is really kind and loves throwing BBQ parties for Cedes her friends.''

Heather helps her girlfriend stand up and supports her, Brittany slowly stands up herself and nods her head to the wheelchair. '' Sit Q.'' Quinn sits down in the wheelchair and turns to look at her dad.

'' Dad can I stay with Heather this weekend? I know we both have a lot to process but I just want to be near her.''

Russel walks to her and places a kiss on her head. '' No problem Q bear, take your time and call me if you need anything okay?''

'' Really?'' Russel smiles as he sees the surprise on his daughters face and nods his head.

'' I can see how much you love her Quinn, I can also see how much she cares for you I never had a problem with your relationship.'' He glances at Santana and smiles. '' I also never had a problem with Santana, but I was too afraid.''

'' Russel do you want to join us for dinner tomorrow? We were planning on going to breadstix.'' Brittany asks him with a smile as she stands behind Quinn's wheelchair, Russel looks up at her and smiles.

'' I would love to but I am paying.'' He holds his hand up as she tries to protest and shakes his head. '' Please I insist, I want to thank you for opening my eyes and thank your family for taking care of my daughter.''

Brittany slowly nods her head with a soft sigh and leans back into her girlfriend as she wraps her arms around her, Susan walks back in and smiles. '' Alright ready to go?''

Heather walks to her mother and hugs her. '' Yes I am ready to get out of here, oh and mom, Russel will join us for dinner tomorrow.''

Susan looks at her daughters and chuckles. '' Do you girls always have to do that what I plan? I wanted to ask him to join us.''

Heather nods her head to her sister and chuckles. '' Britt asked him mom.''

Russel walks to her and holds out his hand for her to shake, he smiles as she takes it and glances at the blonde twins standing around his daughter. '' I don't even know how to thank any of you, dinner is on me tomorrow and I just want to thank you again for taking care of my daughter.''

Susan looks at the four girls and smiles. '' No need to thank me Russel, will Quinn go home with you?''

Russel shakes his head and smiles. '' No she needs her friends and girlfriend right now and I don't want to pull her out of the comfort she feels now, I need to do some things at home but I will be at breadstix around six tomorrow.''

Susan takes out one of her cards out of her purse and gives it to him. '' Here is my number, we are there for Quinn but don't forget that we can help you too.''

Russel nods his head and thanks her softly, he walks back to his daughter and places a kiss on her head. After they said goodbye, Quinn watches her father walk out of the room and turns her chair to face Brittany. '' How did you know?''

Brittany slowly crouches down ignoring the pain in her ribs and takes both of her hands in her own. '' I didn't know for sure, I saw some darker spots around his neck and just took that guess. The fear in his eyes and your mothers reaction after I said it just proved that I was right, I only ever read about battered husband syndrome so the part about knowing it because of mom was a lie.''

Quinn leans forward and hugs her with tears in her eyes. '' You really are the best Brittany, I don't even know how I can thank you for everything.''

Brittany slowly stands up as she feels the pain in her ribs increase and looks down at Quinn with a smile. '' I don't want a thank you from any of you Q, you make my sister happy and you were there for her when I couldn't just keep on making her happy.''

Quinn looks up at her girlfriend and smiles. '' That is something I will always try to keep doing B.''

Brittany nods her head and intertwines her good hand with her girlfriends. '' Good, ready to get out of here?''

She smiles as everyone nod their heads and follows her sister out of the room as she pushes Quinn, she looks down at her girlfriend and sighs softly. '' You okay baby?''

Santana looks up at her and bites her lip slowly shaking her head. '' Not really, can we cuddle later?''

Brittany nods her head and leans down placing a kiss on her head, she walks to her mothers car and takes the key out of her pocket. She looks at her mother and bites her lip. '' Can you drive mam?''

Susan nods her head and takes the key from her daughter, she helps Quinn into the passenger seat and smiles as Heather brings the wheelchair back. Brittany slowly climbs into the backseat and groans softly as she feels the burning in her ribs, Santana sees her girlfriends discomfort and takes her good hand in her own.

Brittany let's her head fall back as her mother pulls out of the parking lot and groans. '' Why do I still wear my uniform?''

Heather chuckles and turns to look at her sister. '' I wanted to ask you that before.''

Santana laughs and turns to her girlfriend. '' You fell asleep in your uniform when I helped your mom get ready for her date and after that we ate and watched a movie, I think you didn't even think about changing out of your clothes.''

Susan parks her car in front of the house and smiles. '' Need help getting out of the uniform honey?''

Brittany shakes her head and steps out of the car. '' No I don't think so mom.''

She walks around the car and with Santana and follows Heather to the front door, she walks past her and unlocks the door stepping aside to let Quinn through first. She walks up the stairs after her mother wished them a good night and stops in front of Heather's room with her girlfriend, she leans against the door and smiles as she watches her sister help Quinn settle. '' Need any help girls?''

Heather turns to her sister after pecking her girlfriend on the lips and shakes her head. '' No it's okay, go lay down sis I know that your ribs are killing you.''

Brittany nods her head and walks into the room, she places a kiss on Quinn's cheek and smiles. '' Try to sleep Q.'' She turns to her sister and places a kiss on her forehead. '' You too sis, good night.''

She walks out of the room after Santana wished them a good night too and walks into her own room, she turns to her girlfriend and bites her lip. '' Babe can you help me out of these clothes?''

Santana closes the door and nods her head walking over to her girlfriend, she lifts the jersey slowly over her head and drops it on the stool beside her bed. '' Tank top too?'' She helps her take off the tank top as she nods her head and unsnaps her bra biting her lip as she sees her left side already turning blue, Brittany looks down as she feels her girlfriend tense and bites her lip as she sees the bruises.

She slowly lifts her girlfriends head and pecks her on the lips. '' I am okay baby.'' Santana slowly nods her head biting her lip and walks to her closet taking out another tank top and shorts, she walks back to her girlfriend and helps her take off the leather pants.

She helps her put on the tank top and shorts and pulls the comforter back, she bites her lip as she sees her wince and slowly crawls in next to her. She turns on her left side and lays her head down on her shoulder, she runs her hand under the tank top her girlfriend wears and places her cold hand on the bruises feeling her girlfriend sigh softly. '' That okay?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Perfect babe.'' she wraps her good arm around her and slowly nudges her to lift her head, she leans down as soon as Santana looks up and captures her lips in a loving kiss.

Santana hums softly and leans up on her elbow slowly deepening the kiss, she slowly pulls out of the kiss as breathing becomes necessary and leans their foreheads together. '' Te amo.''

Brittany smiles and pecks her on the lips. '' I love you too babe.'' Santana lays back down cuddling into her and sighs softly as she hears her girlfriends heartbeat under her ear, she trails her fingers slowly over her left side and closes her eyes as she hears her girlfriends breathing evening out.

In the middle of the night Brittany shoots up in a sitting position as she hears two screams of terror and looks around a little bit dazed, she looks next to her and sees her girlfriend sitting up with tears running down her face.

She slowly turns towards her ignoring the pain in her ribs and reaches out for her. '' Come here baby.''

She bites back a pained groan as Santana crashes into her and runs her hands down her back placing a kiss on her head softly shushing her. '' It was just a bad dream babe, we are okay.''

She pulls her girlfriend on her lap and continuous running her hands down her back whispering sweet nothings. She looks up as she hears a knock on the door and looks down at her girlfriend smiling sadly as she notices that she cried herself to sleep, she whispers a soft ' Come in' and smiles sadly as her mother walks in.

Susan walks to her daughter and sits down on the bed as she sees Santana sitting in her lap. '' Did she have a bad dream too?''

Brittany slowly nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah, Quinn too?''

'' Both, I woke up hearing three screams. Heather asked if she can sleep in here with you and Q.''

'' Yes of course.'' Britt slowly slides over making more place on the bed as her mother walks out of the room and tightens her hold on her girlfriend as she groans softly. '' It's okay baby.''

She looks up as the door opens again and sighs softly as she sees her sisters and Quinn's tear filled eyes, she pats the spot next to her and smiles sadly. '' Come here.''

She watches them both lay down next to her and leans over kissing her sister on the head. '' Go back to sleep Heath, you too Q.''

She looks up after watching both girls settle down next to her and sees her mother standing in the doorway, she clears her throat softly and bites her lip. '' Mom can you give me another painkiller please?''

Susan nods her head and holds the painkillers up. '' I already thought that you would need them, want me to help you lay down?''

Brittany takes the pills with a gulp of water and shakes her head. '' No it's okay, go back to bed mama.''

Susan nods her head knowing her daughter won't sleep anymore and leans over placing a kiss on her forehead. '' Yell for me if you need something honey, I love you.''

'' I love you too mama.'' Brittany mutters softly and watches her walk out of the room, she turns her head to look at her sister and sees her cuddles up to Quinn with a tight grip around her waist.

She places a kiss on her girlfriends head as she hears her sigh softly and lays her head back against the headboard.

**This is the end of chapter 14 pt 2, I found a quote that kinda fits this story.**

**Obstacles don't have to stop you. If you run into a wall, don't turn around and give up. Figure out how to climb it, go through it, or work around it. Michael Jordan**


	19. Chapter 15

**Three weeks later.**

_After the dinner with Russel and hearing that he has a meeting in New York for two months and filled in for divorce the previous day, Susan told him that Quinn can stay with them until he comes back. _

Brittany walks into the choir room after class and looks at the gleeks. '' Sup gleeks.'' She walks to her chair and sits down sighing sadly as she sees her girlfriend sitting on the other side of Quinn, Heather hears her sisters sigh and turns to her smiling sadly.

'' Still no chance to talk to her?'' Brittany shakes her head and frowns.

'' No and I am sick of it, I know I could've damaged my hand more but I tried to protect her.'' She bites her lip and looks down at her hands. '' She locks her door as soon as we are home and well you know how it is during dinner, even mama starts to notice the tension and she wasn't home much these last few weeks.''

Heather smiles sadly and takes her sisters hand in her own knowing how much all of this hurts her, she looks around the choir room and glares at the back of Puck's head knowing he caused all of it.

**Flashback a week and a half ago**

_Brittany walks towards the choir room after her last class of the day and stops in her tracks as she walks around the corner as she sees Puck cornering her girlfriend, she runs towards them as she sees her girlfriend breathing fast and shoves him out of the way._

_She turns to her girlfriend and wraps an arm around her, she leads her into the choir room and softly pushes her girlfriend towards Mercedes as she hears a growl behind her, she turns around and groans as Puck tackles her to the ground ignoring her girlfriends yells for her._

_She bites back a groan as Puck kneels her in her already sore ribs and pushes him off of her, she throws up her casted arm as she sees his fist flying towards her and bites her lip as she feels the pain rush through her arm. _

_She turns around as she hears her sister gasp and shuts her eyes in pain as Puck takes that moment to kick the back of her knees, she jumps back up and pushes him back. '' Fuck off asshole.''_

_'' Q, Heath please go to San she had a panic attack in the hallway because dick head over here cornered her.'' She jumps out of the way as he tries to tackle her and bites her lip as she feels how much her ribs hurt, she continues dodging his attacks praying that Mr Schue comes soon and glances at her girlfriend seeing her curled up in Quinn's arms._

_'' You just had to let me fuck her Pierce, she is a hot piece of ass.'' Puck growls as he tries to hit her again, Brittany glares at him and dodges his fist. She kicks him in his stomach and pins him against the piano._

_'' Shut the fuck up Puckerman, grab one of the cheerio hoes to get laid but hands off my girlfriend.'' She pushes herself away from him and holds his glare with her own, she steps to the side as he runs towards her and bites her lip as he still manages to pull her down. _

_She groans softly as she lands on her left arm and stands up, she glares at him and shakes her head. '' I am so done with you Fuckerman, can you go be a dickhead somewhere else and leave us alone?''_

_She sighs softly in relief as she sees Mr Schue run in with Rachel and hears him yell Puck's name as he runs to her again, she sidesteps him again and kicks the back of his knees. She turns around to walk to her girlfriend and frowns as she doesn't see her anymore, Heather looks at her and smiles. '' History class sis.''_

_Brittany nods her head and jogs out of the choir room, she walks to the empty history class room and walks in. She sees her girlfriend pacing with a frown on her face and walks to her. '' You okay baby?''_

_She frowns as her girlfriend steps away from her arms and looks at her. '' Babe?''_

_Santana looks up and runs a hand through her hair. '' What were you thinking Brittany?'' She holds her hand up as she tries to reply and shakes her head. '' I know that you weren't thinking, otherwise you knew that you could have aggravate your injuries!''_

_Brittany frowns as her girlfriend walks away from her and shakes her head biting her lip. '' Okay this is not fair Santana! I tried to protect you because Puck crossed the line and you were having a panic attack, why are you angry at me?''_

_'' You could have injured yourself further! Pushing him away wasn't enough for you, you had to challenge him further!'' Brittany jumps slightly as her girlfriend raises her voice and closes her eyes trying to stay calm, she slowly opens her eyes after taking a few deep breaths and sees her girlfriend still glaring at her._

_'' Sorry for trying to protect you like I promised at the beginning, sorry for trying to keep you from falling back in to the dark place you were before.'' She shakes her head as Santana opens her mouth and chuckles dryly. '' Seriously Santana you are yelling at me because I pushed him away and waited till Mr Schue got in, you know that he would continue when I just stopped and sat down!''_

_'' We can ignore whatever he says Brittany! But no you fought with him, challenged him not even once thinking about your injuries!'' _

_Brittany shakes her head and runs her good hand through her hair. '' I warned him a lot the past few weeks Santana, he crossed a line today and I just couldn't stand to the side and watch him try to get in your pants!''_

_'' You didn't have to challenge him tho but you did, you just had to talk to him and challenge him until Schue came in!''_

_Brittany bites her lip as she raises her voice again and shakes her head. '' You know what I can't do this right now, go back to glee Santana.'' She turns on her heels and walks out of the classroom, she walks back into the choir room and slips past Rachel singing. She grabs her backpack ignoring her sisters gaze and turns back around, she steps to the side as Santana slips past Rachel and walks out of the room._

**End of flashback**

Brittany looks up as Mr Schue asks if someone wants to sing and glances at her girlfriend, she slowly lifts her hand and shrugs. '' Can I sing something Mr Schue?''

Mr Schue nods his head and points to the middle of the choir room, Brittany stands up and grabs her bag she throws it in front of the door and grabs one of the guitars lined up against the wall.

She walks to the middle and turns to Finn. '' Finn can you play the drums?'' Finn nods his head and stands up, he walks to the drums after she whispered the song to him and starts drumming.

**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say, "they're the lucky ones"**

Brittany sits on top of the piano and places the guitar on her lap, she places the fingers of her injured left hand on the chords she needs for the song and looks down as she starts strumming.

**I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on**

She glances up at her sister and sees her biting her lip moving her feet to the beat, she looks around the choir room and sees her girlfriend looking at her.

**Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fall out  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through**

She glances at Puck and sees him smirking, she swallows her anger and closes her eyes as she feels tears burning in the back of her eyes.

**Now I'm standing alone In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate  
When it all broke down and the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now next chapter**

She bites her lip as a tear runs down her cheek and stops playing, she wipes it away and shakes her head as her voice breaks.

**How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes  
And trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me  
Oh, I'm scared to see the ending  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud **

She slides off the piano and places the guitar back in the stand, she walks to Finn and places a hand on his shoulder nodding her head as he plays slower. She looks up and locks eyes with her girlfriend seeing the tears in her eyes.

**This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side  
The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you'd say you'd rather love than fight  
So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon **

As soon as the song ends she walks to the door and grabs her bag, she walks out of the choir room and sprints out of the school. She stops in front of the school and pulls out her phone, she quickly puts her earbuds in and plays her favorite playlist. She writes her sister a text that she will jog home and puts her phone back in her pocket, she takes off after a deep breath and wipes away the tears that fall down her cheek.

After twenty minutes she opens the front door and walks in, she walks into the kitchen after dropping her bag behind the door and greets her mother with a kiss on her cheek. '' Hey mam.''

Susan looks up from her phone and smiles sadly. '' Hey honey your sister texted me that you would come home soon, want to talk?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs dropping into the chair next to her. '' I don't know it hurts like hell, when do you have to leave for work?''

Susan turns to look at the time and sighs. '' In ten minutes, I made dinner for tonight.'' Brittany bites her lip and looks down at her hands. '' It's weekend, can I join you tonight?''

'' Honey I really think you need to talk with Santana, you both lay awake at night but the both are you are also god damn stubborn.''

Brittany shakes her head and sighs. '' I sang a song and she doesn't want to talk mom, she locks the door before I can talk to her and during dinner we sit apart. I really don't want to be here tonight.''

Susan bites her lip and slowly nods her head. '' Alright you can join me, but only because I know how much you are hurting and I want to check out your arm and maybe put on a new cast during my break so you can wash your arm.''

Brittany nods her head and stands up. '' I will change into something comfortable and take my homework with me.''

Susan nods her head and watches her daughter walk out of the room, she looks down at her phone and opens whatsapp writing a message to Heather.

_B will join me during my shift today, there is dinner in the fridge. Please try to talk to Santana. Love you_

She looks up as her daughter walks back into the kitchen and smiles. '' Ready?'' She stands up as she nods her head and grabs her bag from the chair, she walks to the door after grabbing her keys and walks out knowing her daughter will follow.

She unlocks her car and throws her bag in the backseat, she slides behind the wheel and pulls out of the drive way after helping her daughter put on her seat belt.

They drive the fifteen minutes in silence and Brittany jumps out of the car as soon as her mother parks her car, she follows her mother inside and sits down on the couch as soon as they enter her office.

Susan quickly changes in her scrubs and runs a hand through her hair, she walks to her daughter and places a kiss on her forehead. '' I will come in when I have a break honey, if you need anything ask one of the nurses okay?''

She walks to the door as Brittany nods her head and turns back. '' I will send in one of the nurses to take the cast off, don't move it too much and try to wash your arm.''

'' I will mama.'' Brittany mutters softly grabbing her homework out of her bag, she turns on some music after her mother walks out of the office and looks down at her math homework.

After a three hours she takes out her History homework sighing in relief as she only needs to do English after that and looks up as the door to her mothers office opens, she smiles as her mother walks in with a nurse and sits up.

Susan smiles and walks to the table in front of her daughter, she sits down after moving her homework to the side and takes her left hand. '' We will clean and cast your arm now, we have ten minutes free time and after that you can continue doing your homework.''

Brittany nods her head and thanks the nurse as she gives her a painkiller, she takes it with a few gulps of water and looks at her mother as she cuts open the cast around her arm. She sighs softly as she feels the pressure around her arm get less as her mother pulls the old cast off and scrunches up her nose as she smells the sweat. '' Oh damn that stinks.''

Susan and the nurse both chuckle and nod their heads, Susan takes the wet washcloth from her colleague and slowly runs it over her daughters arm, after doing it again with soap and cleaning it again. She pats it dry and starts putting on the new cast. '' Want blue again?''

She chuckles as her daughter nods her head and looks down at her arm. '' Does it still hurt?''

Brittany shrugs and sighs. '' A little, I mostly hate being one handed but I am glad I didn't break my right arm.''

Susan nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah I am glad about that too, I can't handle you complaining about not using your dominant arm for three weeks.'' She finishes up the cast and stands up, she places a kiss on her daughters head and chuckles as her pager goes off. '' Just in time.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and watches her mother and the nurse jog out of the office, she grabs her homework again and turns the music on her phone louder leaning back against the couch.

She looks up as she hears a knock on the door and raises an eyebrow. '' Come in.'' She watches the door open and sits up as Santana walks in. '' Hey did something happen?''

Santana sees the concern in her girlfriends eyes and shakes her head. '' No everything is okay, Q and Heath are at home having a movie night.'' She looks down at her hands and bites her lip. '' C-c-c-c.''

Brittany slowly stands up as she hears her girlfriend stutter badly and walks towards her. '' Easy, take a deep breath and calm down.''

Santana nods her head and takes a deep breath, she slowly releases it and looks up at her. '' Can we talk?''

Brittany slowly nods her head and walks back to the couch, she places her bag and her homework on the table and sits down patting the spot next to her. She turns to her girlfriend as soon as she sits down next to her and raises an eyebrow. '' How did you get here?''

Santana chuckles and shrugs. '' Took a cab.'' She turns to face her and bites her lip. '' At first I wanted to wait till tomorrow because I thought you needed space, but after a while and talking to the girls I decided to come here because I was a real bitch to you.''

She shakes her head as her girlfriend opens her mouth to say something and looks down at her hands. '' No let me please.'' She sees Brittany slowly nodding her head from the corner of her eyes and sighs softly. '' I know that I hurt you Britt-Britt and I hate myself for it, but I was just so scared when I saw you fighting Puck and could only think about your broken arm and bruised ribs.''

She looks up and locks eyes with her girlfriend feeling tears in her own eyes. '' I know that is no reason to act like I did but this whole situation just scared the fuck out of me, first I hear that my best friend landed in the hospital because of her mom and then I watch you fight with Judy.''

'' I was never so scared and it pushed me back to a few months ago where you fought with my mother to protect your mother, I know you said that you gladly get injured before letting anyone hurt us but I am really scared to lose you babe.''

'' You won't lose me Santana and I don't care if you acted like a bitch, I can understand why you flipped out but yeah it still hurt like hell.'' She slowly reaches out and takes her girlfriends hand in her own. '' I will try to stay out of fights but I won't promise anything when I see someone attacking my family and friends.''

Santana tightens her grip on her girlfriends hand and bites her lip slowly nodding her head. '' I know and you had every right to flip out when you saw what Puck did, I was just scared and turned that to anger. I reacted wrongly and I know how much you warned him and how long you tried to ignore him, I love you Brittany Susan Pierce and it scares me to death knowing how protective you are and how many people tried to hurt you in the short time you are here.''

Brittany sees tears run down her cheeks and opens her arms feeling her own tears run down her face. '' Come here.''

Santana slowly slides closer and relaxes as she feels her girlfriends arms wrap around her, she buries her face in her neck and exhales a shuddering breath sobbing silently. Brittany runs her hands up and down her back and places a kiss on her head, she looks up as she hears the door open again and wipes away a tear as her mother walks in.

Susan smiles as she sees Santana in her daughters arms and walks to them, she places a kiss on both of their heads and sighs softly. '' Don't mind me, I only need clean scrubs.''

Brittany watches her mother quickly grab clean clothes and smiles slightly as she jogs out of the room before she can say something, she places her lips back on her girlfriends head and sighs softly. '' I love you too Santana Lopez.''

She feels her girlfriend calm down and continues running her hands down her back. '' Want to go back home?''

Santana keeps her head buried in her neck but slowly shakes her head. '' Can we stay here? Your mom still has to work a few hours and I just want to cuddle, I missed you.''

Brittany smiles a small sad smile and tightens her hold on her girlfriend as she feels wetness in her neck. '' I missed you too baby and stop blaming yourself, fights happen but please let us talk sooner and not wait for a week and a half.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and pulls back smiling slightly as Britt wipes away her tears, she leans into the touch and bites her lip. '' I hate fighting with you and I hate going to bed without talking to you, I laid awake most of the nights until your mother walked into the room and talked to me.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. '' Yeah she came into my room to and gave me my painkillers because she knew I didn't take them.''

'' How is your hand?'' Santana asks softly as she slowly takes her girlfriends left hand in her own, Brittany looks down at the blue cast and smiles.

'' It's okay and currently it doesn't hurt because of the painkillers mom gave me, she changed the cast and washed my arm because it smelled like shit.

Santana slowly lifts the arm up and places a kiss on her knuckles, she looks back up and smiles slowly reaching up to cup the back of Britt's neck. She slowly leans up and captures her girlfriends lips with her own smiling as they both sigh into the kiss, she moans softly as her girlfriend deepens the kiss and leans closer to her girlfriend making sure not to touch her left hand.

Brittany pulls out of the kiss as air becomes necessary and leans their foreheads together, Santana smiles and leans forward placing a kiss on her the tip of her nose. '' Are we okay?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' We are fine babe.''

Santana smiles and leans up. '' Thank god, I love you mi Corazon.'' Brittany leans their forehead and smile.

'' I love you too baby.''


	20. Chapter 16

****Song one: ********Underlined; Quinn Bold: Britt Italic: Both****

****Song two: ********Underlined: Santana, Italic: Mercedes, Bold: Both****

****Song three: Underlined: Holiday, Bold: Brittany, Italic: Both****

****Three weeks later.****

Brittany sighs in relief as she walks through the hospital without her cast and runs her right hand over her left arm, she steps into the elevator and takes out her phone sending her mother a text knowing she is still asleep.

_On my way to school know, I finally got rid of that damn cast. _

She steps out of the elevator as the doors opens and looks down at her phone as it vibrates, she opens the whatsapp chat with her sister and frowns as she reads her message.

_Sis we have a winter ball next week, when will you ask San?_

She walks out of the hospital and jumps into the cab she called, she opens Quinn's chat and quickly types out a message after telling the driver where to go.

_Hey did you ask Heath to the ball already?_

She puts in her headphones as soon as he drives off and leans her head back.

_No not yet, why? _

_Just arrived at school, meet me in the choir room?_

She puts her phone in her pocket and grabs her backpack, she jumps out of the car after paying the driver and sprints into the school and down the hall to the choir room, she walks in and sits down in her usual seat.

After a few minutes Quinn walks in and closes the door behind her smiling as she sees Brittany sitting in her seat without wearing her cast. '' Hey B, cast free?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles brightly. '' Yeah thank god, did you leave class?''

Quinn nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah but as head cheerleader they won't say anything, so whats up?''

'' Want to sing for our girls and ask them to prom? We can ask them during lunch.''

'' Yeah I would love that.'' Quinn mutters with a big smile, Brittany smirks and sits forward opening her bag. She pulls two red roses out and gives Quinn one, Quinn takes it and chuckles. '' What song do you want to sing?''

Brittany stands up as the bell rings and smirks. '' I will tell you the song in a few min, come on Jake and Finn are waiting for us.'' She walks out of the choir room and grabs a guitar on her way out, she walks towards the cafeteria and grabs a guitar on the way out.

She walks around the corner and smiles as she sees Finn and Jake leaning against the wall next to the door, she walks to them and holds the guitar out for Jake. She smiles as he takes it and turns to Q. '' Just the way you are?''

Quinn nods her head and smiles. '' Perfect.''

Brittany opens the door for both boys and follows them inside with Quin smiling as they immediately start strumming, she nudges Quinn and slightly nods her head telling her to sing first.

Quinn slowly walks to the gleeks table and smiles slightly as everyone turns to look at her.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say

Brittany smiles and quickly slides up to Quinn, she wraps an arm around her shoulder and winks as she locks eyes with her girlfriend.

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
__'Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__Yeah_

Brittany jogs to her girlfriend and falls down on her knees sliding forward stopping directly in front of her with a smirk.

****Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday****

She takes her girlfriends hand in her own and bites back a chuckle as she sees a blush covering her cheeks, she lifts her head with her other hand and locks eyes with her.

**Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say**

Quinn drops down on her knees next to Brittany and locks eyes with her girlfriend with a small smile, Brittany takes off her backpack and takes out two roses placing one right behind Quinn.

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__'Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
__'Cause, girl, you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

Brittany nudges Quinn and slowly reaches behind her, she smiles as Quinn feels the rose and looks up at her girlfriend holding the rose in front of her. '' Santana Lopez, will you go to the winter ball with me?'' She hears Quinn mutter the same question and leans forward as her girlfriend nods her head, she pecks her on the lips and chuckles as everyone around them coo.

She leans their foreheads together and cups Santana's cheek with her left hand. '' I love you.''

Santana turns to look at her hand and smiles brightly. '' You are finally cast free.'' she places a kiss on the palm of her hand and smiles. '' I love you too baby.''

'' Yeah thank god.'' Brittany slowly stands up and sits down inbetween her sister and Santana, she turns to Quinn and holds out her hand for a low five.

Quinn gives her one and chuckles softly pulling her girlfriend against her. '' I would say this surprise was a success B.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and turns to both boys. '' Thanks for playing boys.''

Jake winks and shoves two plates with a sandwich and a coke to them. '' You're welcome racer.''

'' How long did you plan this?'' Heather asks curiously as she turns to her sister, Brittany chuckles and shrugs.

'' We didn't, I met up with Q in the choir room after you send me the text about the dance.''

'' You girls really sound good together.'' Mercedes compliments with a smile, Quinn turns to her and smiles.

'' Thanks Cedes.'' She grabs her sandwich and takes a bite, Brittany follows her lead and keeps one arm wrapped around her girlfriends waist. Santana leans into her and slightly hides her face in her girlfriends neck as she sees Puck leer at her, Brittany tightens her hold around her waist as she feels her tense and shoots Puck a glare.

She rolls her eyes as Puck opens his mouth to say something and raises her hand. '' None of us want to hear you speak Fuckerman.''

She turns to Jake and smiles slightly. '' Do you have to train today?''

Jake shakes his head and smiles. '' No I have football practice today, you going to the training today?''

Brittany bites her lip and slowly shakes her head. '' No not yet, I will be joining the big tournament in three weeks tho.''

Jake nods his head and smiles. '' That will be the last tournament for this season, coach doesn't want us to train and ride in the winter because it is too dangerous.''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah he told me that yesterday and also advised me to search another activity, Football and all other outdoor activities will have a winter stop too right?''

'' Yeah only the cheerios, basketball, swimming and wrestling teams are still active.'' Jake mutters with an eye roll, Quinn turns to Brittany and smirks.

'' Want to join the team B?'' She burst out laughing as Brittany's face turns into one of disgust and feels her girlfriend shake with laughter, Brittany quickly shakes her head and glances at the cheerio table.

'' Hell no, I don't want to join those bitches.'' She turns to Quinn and chuckles. '' Still no offense.''

'' None taken.'' Quinn mutters with a chuckle, Brittany stretches a little bit and smiles slightly as Santana tightens her hold around her waist with a groan. She looks at the gleeks and shrugs.

'' I don't really know yet, maybe I will do more for glee or I will join the basketball team.'' Santana sighs softly as she sees Puck still leering at her and turns her head placing her lips on her girlfriends pulse point muttering.

'' He is started to annoy the fuck out of me.'' Brittany nods her head in agreement and turns so she is facing her girlfriend with her legs on either side of the seat, she pulls her in her arms after unzipping her leather jacket and places a kiss on her head.

Heather watches them with a smile and slowly reaches out squeezing San's knee softly, Santana looks at her and smiles. '' Do you know what you want to wear for the dance Heath?''

Heather shakes her head and smiles brightly. '' Nope we have to go shopping this week.'' She rolls her eyes as she hears her sister groan and shoots her a playful glare. '' I know that you won't wear a dress, so you don't have to come with us sis.''

'' What will you wear?'' Quinn asks curiously turning to Brittany, B shrugs and chuckles.

'' No idea yet, want to go shopping together?'' Quinn nods her head and smiles.

'' Sure but I will wear a dress tho.'' Brittany shrugs and smiles slightly.

'' I am sure you won't need hours just like these two, I don't want to spend half the day at the mall.'' She flinches as her girlfriend pinches her arm and looks down at her. '' Seriously babe the four of us were out shopping once and Q and I spend our time holding clothes for you and Heath, you look beautiful in everything I don't even know why you need so much time.''

The table coos as Santana hides her face as she blushes and Brittany chuckles softly. '' Oh yeah, ethnic people don't blush my love.''

She quickly jumps up before her girlfriend can pinch her again and laughs as she turns to her with a glare, Santana slowly grabs the rose and looks at her girlfriend. '' Run.''

Brittany's eyes widen as her girlfriend jumps up and she quickly grabs her backpack, she jumps out of her girlfriends reach and sprints out of the cafeteria hearing her girlfriend quickly follow her and their friends laughing loudly.

She quickly sprints down the hall and slides around the corner chuckling as she hears her girlfriend grumble in Spanish, she runs into the empty classroom next to the choir room and stands beside the door against the wall. She smirks as her girlfriend runs in looking around and softly closes the door, she quickly steps behind her and wraps her arms around her waist placing a kiss on her temple.

Santana turns around in her arms and softly hits her shoulder. '' Ass.'' She rolls her eyes as her girlfriend chuckles and lays her head against her shoulder slowly catching her breath.

Brittany wraps her arms around her waist and places a kiss on her head. '' I was just joking around baby.''

'' I know.'' San mutters softly as she lifts her head again, she lifts her hand and cups her girlfriends cheek placing the rose she still holds next to them on the table. She leans up on he tiptoes and captures her lips with her own swallowing Britt's soft moan, she wraps her arms around her girlfriends shoulders and gasps into the kiss as Brittany easily lifts her on top of the table behind them.

She wraps her legs around her waist and pulls her girlfriend closer moaning softly as she feels her run her hands under her shirt and up her sides, she tilts her head and deepens the kiss moving more to the edge of the table.

Brittany tightens her hold around her girlfriends waist and moans into the kiss as Santana grinds into her, she pulls out of the kiss with a soft gasp as the bell rings and groans. '' Fuck.''

Santana bites her lip and slowly pulls back running a hand through her hair, she adjusts her glasses and places a peck on her girlfriends lips. '' Let's go to glee before they start searching for us babe.''

Brittany groans again and steps back grabbing her backpack again, she intertwines their hands together after Santana grabbed her rose and walks out of the classroom. She walks into the choir room and walks to the back row sitting down in her usual seat, she pulls Santana in her lap and places a kiss on her cheek.

Mr Schue looks up and smiles. '' So are we complete now?'' He looks around and nods his head. '' Alright we have a visitor today.'' He points to the blonde woman sitting in his seat and looks around at his students. '' This is miss Holiday she will be the Spanish substitute starting next week, but for now we want to hear some duets who wants to sing?''

Santana immediately raises her hand and stands up after pecking her girlfriends on the lips, she walks to the middle of the room after Mr Schue called her over and whispers the song to the band. She turns back to her friends and smiles taking of her jacket leaving her in a white tank top and black skinny jeans. '' Cedes want to join me?''

'' Hell yeah girl.'' Cedes cheers and immediately jumps up, she walks towards Santana and stands next to her smiling brightly as she hears the music start. They both turn their backs to the gleeks and shoot each other a smirk, Mercedes turns around as soon as the music changes and looks over her shoulder slowly skipping towards the gleeks.

_When I was a little girl, I had a rag doll  
Only doll I've ever owned_

Santana joins Mercedes in the middle and smirks as she sees her girlfriend look at her with an eyebrow raised.

Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
But only now my love has grown

Mercedes turns to Santana and smirks doing a shoulder shimmy.

_And it gets stronger in every way_

_And it gets deeper, let me say  
And it gets higher, day by day_

Both girls turn to each other and dance together with big smiles.

****Do I love you, my oh my?******  
******River deep, mountain high, yeah yeah yeah******  
******If I lost you, would I cry?******  
******Oh,********how********I********love********you******, ******baby******, ******baby********baby******!**

Brittany watches her girlfriend turn around on the beat shaking her ass and bites her lip softly mumbling. '' Hot fucking damn.'' She blushes as Miss Holiday looks at her with a knowing smirk and quickly looks away as she hears her girlfriend belt out a high note.

When you were a young boy, did you have a puppy  
That always followed you around?

Mercedes holds her hand out for a low five and smiles as Santana gives her one, they both dance over to the gleeks and stop in front of them doing a body roll.

_**Cause it grows stronger like a river flows**_

And it gets bigger, baby, and heaven knows  
And it gets sweeter, baby, as it grows

They both fall down on their knees and flip their hair over their shoulders, Santana locks eyes with her girlfriend and winks.

****Do I love you, my oh my?******  
******River deep, mountain high, yeah yeah yeah******  
******If I lost you, would I cry?******  
******Oh, how I love you,********baby, baby baby********baby****

Santana jumps up and dances backwards doing a sexy body roll, Mercedes joins her at the piano and they both lean against it.

**I love you, baby, like a flower loves the spring**

And I love you, baby, like the robin loves to sing

And I love you, baby, like a schoolboy loves his pet

**And I love you, baby, river deep, mountain high**

As soon as the song ends Mercedes turns to Santana and hugs her. '' Damn girl, I really missed this.''

Santana wraps her own arms around Mercedes and chuckles hugging her back. '' I did too Cedes.''

'' B, wipe away your drool.''

Both girls burst out laughing as they hear Quinn stage whisper that to Brittany and Santana walks up the rows thanking Mr Schue as he compliments her on her voice, she sits down next to her girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek smiling as she feels how hot her cheek feels. '' Who's blushing now, mi amor?''

'' Shut up.'' Brittany mumbles softly leaning over hiding her face on her shoulder, Santana chuckles and wraps her arms around her waist placing a kiss on her head. She pulls her girlfriends chair closer and looks over her shoulder at Mercedes. '' Cedes come here.''

She mutters softly pointing to the empty space beside Brittany, Mercedes immediately jumps up and grabs her chair placing it down next to Brittany. She pats her on the back and smiles slightly. '' You can already prepare yourself for more songs like that Britt.''

Miss Holiday clears her throat taking pity on the blushing girl and claps in her hands. '' Alright girls that was really amazing, is it okay if I sing something?'' She chuckles as she sees everyone look at her in shock and smirks. '' I normally teach sex ed but not this year, so I thought a song will do it for now.''

She whispers the song to the band and pushes Mr Schue away from the middle, she grabs the chair she just sat on and places it in the middle of the room. '' Because we all know, every intimate encounter will always start with a?'' She smirks as everyone tilt their heads and stage whispers. '' A touch, hit it!''

She steps behind the chair and leans her hands on it looking at the teens in front of her.

We've been here too long tryin' to get along  
Pretending that you're, oh, so shy  
I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high

She locks eyes with Brittany and makes a come hither motion smiling as she jumps up dancing to the beat, Brittany turns to look at her girlfriend and bites her lip.

****Friday night no one in sight******  
******And we got so much to share******  
******Talkin's fine if you got the time******  
******But********I********ain't********got********the********time********to********spare****

Holiday grabs the chair standing behind her under the piano and slides it next to her own, she sits down on her own chair and smirks as Brittany sits down on the other chair. They both lean back with a hair flip and look over their shoulder at the gleeks, Brittany smirks as she sees her girlfriends jaw drop and winks.

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where?_

Brittany lifts herself back up and stands up doing a body roll, she turns the chair with her foot as some of the gleeks join them dancing and jumps on top of the chair making it fall backwards. She falls on her knees sliding towards the rows and stops right in front of her girlfriend flipping her hair over her shoulder.

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there?  
Where? There, yeah,_

She holds her hand out for Santana and smiles as she grabs it, she jumps up and dances over to Holiday. She twirls her girlfriend towards Mercedes and smiles as they dance together with Jake, Quinn and Heather.

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_  
_Yeah, oh yeah, ohyeah_

Brittany stops right beside Miss Holiday and they both run a hand through their hair smiling as all the girls follow their lead.

_Every girl and boy needs a little joy_  
_All you do is sit and stare_  
_Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please_  
_Run your fingers through' my hair_

As soon as the song ends Brittany easily falls down in a split and chuckles as Mr Schue clears his throat uncomfortably, she lifts her hands in surrender and smirks. '' You brought her in Mr Schue, I am a dancer I will just dance on the beat and listen to the lyrics.''

She stands back up and gives Miss Holiday a high five, she walks back to her chair and pulls her girlfriend in her lap patting the chair beside her for Mercedes. Santana leans into her girlfriend and places a kiss on her cheek husking. ''que era tan caliente.''

Brittany shivers as she hears her girlfriend speak Spanish and bites back a moan. '' Fuck babe.''

Santana smirks and buries her face in her neck softly nipping on her pulse point, Brittany bites on her lip hard and shifts in her seat thanking god that everyone listens to Mr Schue talking. She turns her head and pecks Santana on the lips muttering. '' Fucking tease.''

Santana smirks and sits up propose fully grinding her ass in her girlfriends crotch hearing her breath hitch, she tunes back into the conversation around them and hears Schue telling them to partner up and prepare a duet for the next day. She turns to look at her girlfriend and smiles. '' Want to sing together babe?''

Brittany nods her head and taps her thigh as soon as Mr Schue says that they can go, she jumps up as soon as Santana stands up and grabs both of their bags. She intertwines their hands and walks out of the choir room as soon as they said goodbye to everyone, she walks out into the parking lot and stops as she hears Quinn yell her name she turns around and catches the keys Quinn throws to her. '' Since when do you let me drive?''

Quinn chuckles and nods her head to her dads car. '' Dad invited me and Heath out to dinner tonight, we will be back late you can drive my car but don't scratch it.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' I won't, have fun and we will see you girls later.''

After they hugged each other, Brittany hugs her sister and kisses her on the cheek. '' Have fun sis.''

After Santana hugged them they both drop their bags in the trunk and Brittany jumps behind the wheel, she moves the seat back and starts the car biting her lip as Santana places her hand on her thigh softly stroking her fingers near her core.

She pulls out of the parking lot and grabs the wandering hand as she feels it on the zipper of her jeans. '' Babe I don't want to crash against something.''

Santana sits back and turns on the radio intertwining their hands on the gear stick, Brittany softly squeezes her hand and leans back against the seat.

After five more minutes Brittany parks the car in the driveway and jumps out, she grabs both of their bags out of trunk and turns around raising an eyebrow as she sees the front door open and her girlfriend nowhere in sight.

She slowly walks into the house and drops their bags behind the door, she closes the door behind her and looks around the corner into the kitchen and living room. She walks towards the stairs as she sees no one around and jogs upstairs taking three at a time, she walks down the hall towards her room knowing her mom is at work and walks inside.

She stops in her tracks as she sees her girlfriend sitting on the bed in red lingerie and gulps loudly as she sees the sexy smirk on her face. '' Holy fuck baby, you look hot.''

Santana slowly stands up and makes a come hither motion. '' Come here, mi amor.''

Brittany quickly locks the door and slowly walks towards her girlfriend, Santana pulls her closer by her leather jacket and captures her lips with her own swallowing the soft moan. She slowly unzips the jacket keeping their lips locked and slowly slides it down her girlfriends shoulders, she slowly unbuttons the blouse she wears and growls softly muttering. '' I will buy you a new one.''

She rips the blouse open without waiting for her girlfriends answer and softly bites on her lip pulling back as she hears the buttons fly off, Brittany gasps softly as she locks eyes with Santana's near black ones and runs her hands down her back softly squeezing her ass capturing her lips again.

Santana runs her hands down her girlfriends abs and slides her girlfriends jeans down her hips, Brittany kicks her shoes and jeans off and lifts Santana up moaning softly as she feels her damp underwear against her stomach.

Santana grinds against her girlfriends abs and moans softly. '' F-fuck babe, I want you.''

Brittany slowly lays her down on the bed and crawls on top of her kissing the top of her breasts, she trails her kisses up to her neck and softly sucks on her pulse point. '' You have me.'' She mutters inbetween kisses sliding her hand inbetween the mattress and unclasps her bra, Santana takes off her bra and throws it into the room. She lays back down and pulls Brittany flush against her running her nails up her back, she unclasps her bra and moans as Britt nips her pulse point and soothes the sting with her tongue.

Brittany leans up and takes off her bra, she lays back down and moans softly as their topless bodies mold together. She runs her hand down her girlfriends body and squeezes her breast softly, she trails kisses down her body and captures a nipple between her teeth.

_'' Don't _tease babe.'' Santana moans out as she feels her girlfriend slide a finger over her damp underwear, Brittany lifts her head releasing her nipple with a pop and smirks.

_'' __Why? You teased me at school babe, payback is a bitch righ_t?''

Santana groans as she feels a finger slip through her folds teasingly and bucks up, Brittany pulls back and slowly slides off her own underwear. She takes off her girlfriends underwear and leans down placing a kiss on her core pulling back as she feels her girlfriend buck up again, she crawls back up the bed and hovers over her girlfriend pecking her on the lips.

Santana quickly pulls her flush against her and wraps her arms around her shoulders, she captures her kiss in a needy kiss and bucks up moaning into the kiss as she feels her girlfriends wetness on her thigh. She slowly spreads her legs and bites on her girlfriends bottom lip as she settles inbetween her legs their cores pressing together, Brittany slowly grinds down and moans as their clits rub together. '' Oh f-fuck.''

Santana pulls back with a gasp and digs her nails in her girlfriends shoulder. '' S-shit.'' She moans out as Brittany grinds down again, she slowly moves her hips to set a rhythm and buries her face in her girlfriends neck as she leans down placing kisses on her shoulder.

Brittany turns her head and sucks on her girlfriends pulse point moaning as she feels her girlfriend speed up and scratch her nails down her back. '' Shit, babe.''

Santana moans loudly as she rolls her hips and turns her head biting her neck. '' O-oh a-again.''

Brittany hisses as she feels her girlfriend bite her neck and rolls her hips again feeling her girlfriend start to tremble, she slowly turns her head as she feels her girlfriend soothing the sting with her tongue and leans their foreheads together. ''O-open your eyes.'' She mutters softly, Santana opens her eyes and moans as they lock eyes their grinding becoming erratic.

She digs her nails in her back as she feels her roll her hips down hard and throws her head back as her climax reaches her suddenly, her breath hitches before she loudly moans her girlfriends name.

Brittany moans loudly as she feels her girlfriend tremble beneath her and drops her head to her shoulder moaning loudly as she is thrown over the edge too. '' Fuuuuck.''

Santana moans as she feels her girlfriend tremble on top of her and tightens her hold around her shoulders softly panting as she comes down her high, Brittany slowly lowers herself as she feels her arms give out and buries her face in her girlfriends neck breathing hard mumbling. '' Holy fuck.''

'' Mmm.'' Santana hums softly, she turns her head and places a kiss on her head. '' wow.'' She mumbles between ragged breaths, Brittany breaths out a laugh and slowly nods her head still feeling the aftershocks course through her body.

'' Uh-huh.'' Santana turns on her side and slowly cups her cheek lifting her head from her shoulder, she looks into the deep blue eyes she loves so much and smiles. '' I love you, Britt-Britt.''

'' I love you too.'' Brittany mumbles softly still trying to catch her breath, she slowly leans forward and captures her lips in a loving kiss.

After exchanging loving kisses for a few minutes Brittany pulls back and lays her head down on her girlfriends shoulder, she wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close nuzzling her face into her neck placing a soft kiss there.

Santana wraps an arm around her shoulders and closes her eyes with a soft sigh enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend laying in her arms.

**So sorry for the long wait, here is chapter 16 I hope you liked it.**


End file.
